


I think that I've found myself a cheerleader

by flazedamn



Series: I think I found myself a cheerleader [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Smut, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 74,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flazedamn/pseuds/flazedamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke begins college and quickly finds herself flirting with the star striker and Octavia's teammate for the college's soccer team. </p><p>Also snippets of Octavia/Raven relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the game begin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I figured I'd give it a go because why not? I haven't written anything for a long time, so excuse the writing. If there's any mistake, please don't hesitate to let me know so I can quickly fix them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

“O, please don’t make me sit through another one of your stupid soccer games.” Clarke groaned as Octavia sat on her dorm room bed, pouting at the blonde.

“They are not stupid! And you’re coming, this is my first game since coming to college. Would you really want to miss me showing this college team how it’s done?” Octavia smirked with a raised eyebrow. Yes, Octavia was an excellent player and Clarke had to admit that whenever she attended a soccer game to support her best friend, she always ended up enjoying it. Octavia was a strong player, and very technical with the ball. Sometimes Clarke couldn’t even keep watch of the ball when it was in the brunette’s possession. But soccer was not something that Clarke was interested in and she’d much rather stay in her room and relax with Netflix. 

“Ughhh… okay, I’ll come to this one game and then you’re on your own”. 

Octavia squealed and leapt off the bed and into her best friend’s arms, “I knew you wouldn’t miss it!” Untangling herself from the blonde, Octavia grabbed her backpack and headed to the door, shouting over her shoulder “match starts are 6:30!” before slamming the door behind her. With a loud groan, Clarke fell face first onto her single bed and mentally cursed her best friend for ever wanting to participate in such an awful sport. Just then, she was interrupted from her increasingly mean thoughts by her roommate stumbling through the door.

“Whaddup, roomie! Raven’s home!” shouted her incredibly outgoing roomie. Clarke had met Raven just two weeks ago when she moved to attend Michigan Tech for college, and they hit it off immediately (mostly due to Raven’s persistence) and now she considered Raven her friend, not just a college roommate. 

“Hey, Rave, I couldn’t ask you a huge favour, could I?” smiled Clarke, with a plan in mind. Octavia had been crushing on Raven since she first met her. Not that she could blame her really, Raven was definitely attractive, and as she studied engineering she was no doubt good with her hands (as O had always made note of mentioning anytime she spoke of her). She had glossy brown hair that always looked impressive even when she just crawled out of bed, and brown eyes to match. The girl also had a great jawline, which O claimed would make a very sturdy place to sit. Along with that, the girl’s body was definitely good on the eyes, her arms were toned along with her stomach and legs. Yeah, she could definitely understand O’s attraction to her. 

“Hm, that depends…” Raven narrowed her eyes at Clarke, and tapped her chin as she pretended to think.

“Okay so, Octavia has her first soccer match tonight and as her best friend apparently I have the obligation to attend and support her but let’s be serious, I can’t stand soccer. Or any sport actually. So I was wondering if you would give me some company so I don’t die of boredom”. 

“Soccer huh? A group of girls running around in shorts and getting sweaty? You can best your ass I’m coming!” Raven smiled, her face brightening up at the thought. Ugh, how can anyone enjoy soccer? 

“You’re such a perv!” laughed Clarke, sitting up from her bed as she continued “match is a 6:30 and Octavia will no doubt want us to be there early so let’s be ready for about 5:30, I guess?”

“No problem, my last class finishes at 5 so I’ll meet you there”.

\\\\\

Okay so apparently Michigan Tech’s college soccer team was incredibly popular considering the amount of people already occupying the seats and crowding around the pitch. Clarke shook her head at the absurdity of it all, it was only a college soccer match. As she scanned the crowd, she finally found Raven not too far away, occupying a seat nearly front row. Clarke internally appreciated the seat she’d picked, knowing all too well that O would appreciate them being so close. Clarke made her way towards the brunette and took her seat beside the girl.

“Did I ever mention how much I hate soccer?” complained Clarke.

“Only like 50 times in the past couple of hours” replied Raven with a sarcastic tone.

“Ugh, let’s just get this over with”.

It didn’t take long for the teams to take their position on the field. Clarke and Raven waved and smiled as Octavia scanned the crowd from her midfield position looking for her friends but was interrupted with the whistle of the referee as the match began. As usual, the match began slowly and Clarke was sure that she might actually die of boredom regardless of the flowing conversation from Raven. With both teams failing to score within the first half hour, Clarke could see the frustration on Octavia’s face even from her seat at the side lines.

\\\\\

Octavia was a passionate player, and put her all into the game and would definitely not settle for anything less than a win. With this mind-set, she put her all into the rest of this first half and throw herself up and down the field. Taking her initiative when she was needed up front or back in defence. The 3 remaining minutes of the first half were announced and Octavia’s need for a win urged her on as she threw herself between the player and the ball, a strong shoulder tackle throwing the player off course and allowed an interception from Octavia as she dribbled the ball down field, picking up pace with the ball close to her feet. This was what she was good at, dribbling down the inside line, using her pace to outrun the defence line and crossing the ball with precision into the box, making contact with her teammate’s head and crashing into the back of the goal. 

“GOAL FOR MICHIGAN HUSKIES” shouted the announce team and the crowd went crazy. Octavia ran to her teammate, Lexa and jumped in her arms, celebrating as the remaining of their team charged towards them. In the final minutes of the first half, Huskies had finally put themselves in first.

With the whistle being blown to end the first half, Octavia made her way back into the locker room with her teammates.

“This is our game, guys! We’ve only got 1 goal in front but this is our game. They defence line isn’t communicating as well as they should, and they players marking me are lacking in speed. Keep sending it down the right to me and I’ve got it. Lexa, Anya, get to the box as soon as I’ve got the ball, I’m crossing it for you guys. Get yourselves into space. Echo, Fox, Maya, keep doing what you’re doing. I literally have nothing to fault you guys on with that defending. Everyone, just keep the confidence up. WE’VE GOT THIS!” screamed Octavia to finish up, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins from the goal.

“Okay well, I guess my pep talk was unnecessary” said Indra as she entered the locker room. The coach smiled at Octavia, loving the passion she saw from this new player. “I think Octavia summed up everything I was going to say. Keep the pressure up, keep pushing the ball up. Backline, keep shutting them down. Their forwards are fast, and they have good control but they’re impatient, they’ll make mistakes and I need you to catch those mistakes”

The second half was underway and Northern Michigan were definitely putting their all into this second half. Octavia was putting herself into a defending position more times than she liked, and was growing more frustrated at the lack of chances her team were creating. She was growing sore with the tackles she was making, particularly due to the aggressive tackles she was having to make. But this was what she loved, she loved this game and she loved the thrill of hearing the crowd cheer for them. This was what she loved. Finally, a breakthrough was happening, a long pass from Echo at the left back was heading to the Octavia, she pushed herself into a sprint, catching the ball on her chest and controlling it professionally, keeping it from going over the line. Nutmeging the player in front of her, she ran down the side line where she was at her most dangerous and created an almost identical cross. A defender from the opposing team had thrown herself into the box, trying to block the ball from reaching Lexa but the girl was too quick, she got in front of the girl and volleyed the ball into the back goal. 

“ANOTHER GOAL FOR NUMBER 5, WOODS FOR MICHIGAN TECH HUSKIES!” the announcers shouted and the crowd erupted into cheers.

\\\\\

The game ended 2-0 to Michigan Tech and Clarke had to admit, the second half of the game was full of excitement, particularly due to the frustration she saw in her best friend’s face most of the time. She and Raven made their way to the parking lot, as they waited for their friend to join them after the match. Clarke knew that there would no doubt be a celebratory party to attend somewhere.

“WOOOHOOOO!” Clarke heard being screamed from the building exit and recognised it straight away as her best friend. She saw the girl jumping around the few teammates that followed behind her, clearly still buzzing from her earlier winning match. As she made her way towards Clarke, she saw the brunette smile grow even wider when she saw Raven standing beside her.

“So, on a scale of 10-10, how amazing was I?” Octavia beamed with her cocky smirk as her eyes ran scanned Raven up and down.

Raven shrugged, “meh, you weren’t too bad” she teased. Octavia’s mouth dropped open but before she could say anything, a girl came up from behind her, put her arm on Octavia’s shoulder and said “I’ll have to admit it, Octavia, I couldn’t have done that without you”. 

Clarke was paralysed as she took in the girl standing in front of her for the first time. This girl had definitely been sculpted by gods. Tanned skin, High cheekbones, and strong jaw, piercing green eyes with lashes so dark and long, they casted shadows on her cheeks, her brown hair was braided at the temples and pushed back into a ponytail. As Clarke eyes scanned the girl, she noticed dark patterns around the girl’s strong shoulder, and toned arm as she wore a dark tank top, revealing only a small part of the girl’s tattoo. The artist in her wanted to sketch those beautiful patterns, wanted to reveal more of the tattoo, for artistic reasons, of course. This girl was gorgeous.

“Thank you, Lexa, at least one of my friends appreciates my incredible talents” Octavia interrupted Clarke’s thoughts, as she stuck her tongue out at both her and Raven. Lexa stepped forward, Clarke not missing the way the girl’s eyes scanned her body, internally thanking herself for making a somewhat effort by dressing in tight black jeans and a sleeveless tank top, revealing a black bandeau underneath. “Hey, I’m Lexa” she spoke as she extended her hand to Clarke. Fuck, the girl’s voice was just as attractive as she is. Quickly composing herself, Clarke took the girl’s hand, “hey Lexa, I’m Clarke”. 

“Clarke” the girl replied not taking her eyes off the blonde, or taking her hand away. Oh fuck oh fuck, she definitely wanted to hear the girl say her name over and over, she made it sound so… good. “I heard you were the cheerleader for us tonight” she continued, with a smirk before taking her hand away and introducing herself to Raven.

“Damn right! I don’t just bring my skill to the team, but I’ve got my own personal cheerleaders. Although, I didn’t realise I had an extra tonight. If I knew, I’d have brought you both outfits” Octavia spoke up, eyeing Raven.

Raven snorted, “fuck that, you’d never see me in anything remotely close to a cheerleading outfit”

“You’re lucky I’m even here, never mind wearing a stupid outfit for you too! Anyway, does soccer even have cheerleaders?” asked Clarke

“Women’s soccer definitely doesn’t, which is bullshit. I wouldn’t mind a pretty girl cheering for me” Lexa answered, smirking at Clarke the whole time, causing a blush to rise in the blonde’s cheeks and neck. Fuck, is she flirting with me? Fuck Clarke, get your act together!

“You keep scoring those goals and you might get a pretty girl to cheer for you” teased Clarke, which got a wide smile from the girl as a reply.  
“Hey! They goals wouldn’t have even happened if it wasn’t for me!” pouted Octavia.

“Don’t worry, O. You’ll get your pretty girl cheerleader one day too” said Raven, putting her arm around the girl’s shoulders, causing Octavia to smile brightly.

“I definitely plan on it” Octavia replied wickedly, definitely planning on it. “Now come on, losers, let’s get our party on! We’re all heading back to Echo’s to celebrate my amazing win”

“Must I remind you who actually scored the goals?” Lexa spoke.

“Yeah yeah, your win too, Lexie. Lets go!”

All three girls rolled their eyes at Octavia as they made their way to Echo’s to begin their celebrations. Clarke trying not to think about the gorgeous girl who was walking beside her, or the way her arm kept brushing against Clarke’s.


	2. Talking Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the first few chapters will probably be uploaded quite quickly considering i've written a few of them already. Again, i hope you enjoy and if there's any mistakes, dont hesitate to say. I'm not really a fan of proof-reading lol
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated

The music was loud and the drinks were flowing as everyone was celebrating the college’s first win for the season. Octavia was soaking up all the attention as everyone praised her on her performance today and she no doubt took most of the credit for both goals. Lexa eventually gave up on reminding her that it was her that in face put the ball in the back of the goal, and let the girl have her glory. Honestly, Lexa was more interested in the pretty girl that was drinking at her side. The first time Lexa noticed the blonde, she was stunned. The girl has the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen, if she was a poet she’d no doubt make a connection between them and the ocean. Her curly blonde hair sat just below her shoulders, her sleeveless tank top giving Lexa a great view of the skin at Clarke’s sides, and she could tell she had an incredible body. In fact, Lexa found herself fantasising about the blonde’s body, about removing her top and exposing her curves for her fingertips to explore. Fuck, she was attracted to this girl. Badly. 

“Hey commander! Is that an empty drink I see in front of you?” Shouted Lincoln from behind the kitchen counter. Lincoln was one of Lexa’s best friends, and she was lucky enough that they both got accepted into the same college. 

“I was just getting another, promise!” The girl shouted back, over the loud music. Lincoln nodded at her, before turning his attention back to some guy with curly brown hair, that looked oddly familiar but she couldn't place why. 

“Hey, I've got that” Clarke said, interrupting the girl’s thoughts as she took Lexa’s red cup, and made her way over to the drinks to pour her another rum and coke. She returned with a joe full cup, handing the cup over to Lexa with a smile “couldn't have the star of the game getting her own drinks now” she said before quickly continuing “don't tell O I just said you were the star, I can't listen to her rambling on about that match any longer” making Lexa laughed into her drink. 

“Star player, huh? What exactly does it take to get a cheerleader if I'm already the star player?” Lexa teased, watching the girl blush due to her flirting. 

“I'm sure you could find yourself plenty of girls that are willing to be a cheerleader for you. Hell, you could have a whole squad” spoke Clarke innocently.

“Maybe, but I'm more interested in having one to myself. I'm not really good with sharing” Lexa replied, watching the girl’s every move. God, her lips were kissable, she couldn't keep herself from staring. Suddenly, her favourite song started blaring for the speakers and she couldn't resist the urge. “Hey, you wanna dance with me? I love this song” she asked the blonde, extending her hand and placing her drink aside. Clarke’s eyes shone as she took Lexa’s hand, “I’d love to”

The girls made their way to the middle of the room where everyone had decided would be the dance area and started swaying to Pvris – mirrors. The crowd of bodies making them dance close together, their bodies nearly touching. Lexa couldn't tear her eyes away from the way Clarke was moving her hips, swaying to the beat, seducing Lexa with every motion. She was struggling now, her body growing hot as she bite her lip. She wanted so desperately to grab hold of the girl’s hips and press their bodies together, but she’d just met this girl. She had to control herself. Fuck, that was going to be hard! Lexa took her eyes off the girl’s hips and back to her eyes, where she saw them looking back, watching her with a smirk, and a look of determination in her eyes. Just then, the song changed and tove lo – talking body started to play. Okay, this is just torture now! Clarke held Lexa’s gaze as she continued to sway her hips, moving her body closer to Lexa’s, mouthing the lyrics “now if we’re talking body, you got a perfect one so put it in me”. Fuck fuck fuck, Lexa was close to losing her control and Clarke could sense it. Finally, she gave in and place her hand into the girl’s hip, grabbing her there and pulling her flush against her body. The blonde bit her lip at the contact before grinding herself against Lexa, her hips instinctively responding back. As the song was coming to the end, Clarke made her final move by turning herself in the crowd, causing her ass to grind against Lexa as she ran her hand through her blonde hair.  
This girl will be the death of her.

\\\\\

Clarke could tell she had Lexa incredibly worked up as soon as she turned back around to face the brunette at the end of the song. Her green eyes were intense and her pupils were blown as she looked down at Clarke, her hand still gripping her waist. She couldn't help the smirk that broke out on her face as she stretched up to whisper in the brunette’s ear “you’re looking a little flustered there, commander”, using the nickname she heard Lexa’s friend use earlier. She felt Lexa’s hand tighten on her hip, and a deep groan escape the girl’s throat. 

She saw the girl swallow the lump in her throat before she regained the composure to speak. “I was not prepared for that” she simply said. Clarke laughed before taking the girl’s hand and leading her away from the so-called dance floor and over to their drinks. Taking a sip of her vodka and coke, she couldn't help but internally squeal at the happiness she was feeling, watching this gorgeous girl lose her composure around her.

“Now you've just made me want you as my private cheerleader even more, if that's how you move” Lexa teased after finally gaining her control back.   
“You’re definitely hung up on this cheerleading fantasy, aren't you?”

“What can I say? You in a cheerleading outfit is definitely something I'm craving to see”

“I still can’t believe Octavia told you I used to be a cheerleader” with that, Lexa choked on her drink, her eyes widening.

“Wait, you were actually a cheerleader? I thought it was a figure of speech!”

“Oh shit, she didn't tell you? Fuck! Oh well. Yeah, I used to be captain in high school” shrugged Clarke, “no big deal really”. Lexa smiled at her, a wicked glint in her eye, “you still got your uniform?”

“Mhm”. Clarke could tell Lexa was fantasising about her in her cheerleading outfit as her eyes scanned the length of her body. Just before she could tease her some kids, Bellamy shouted across the room demanding everyone's attention. 

“Okay people! I just wanted to say well done to our women’s team tonight, and of course to my little sis, Octavia for kicking butt tonight. You all done a great job. So let's get wasted and celebrate this in style!” At that, everyone woo’d and the music grew louder. Octavia smacked her brother’s side, as she pushed him away from having his arm draped over her shoulder. Clearly the siblings were still very much annoying together. 

Turning her attention back to Lexa, she found a few of the soccer team crowding around her. She leaned over and shouted to the girl, “hey, I'm gonna go check in with O and Raven for a bit. See you later?” 

“You’ll definitely be seeing me later, I need to know more about this outfit” the girl replied teasingly and winking before turning back to her teammates.

Making her way through the crowd, she found her friends and all their new found college friends. Monty, who was a quite quiet but was like the smartest person Clarke had ever met. Jasper, who was friends with Raven before college, them both pretty much obsessed with everything and anything that involved engineering. Finn, who was a bit of a charmer and had already tried his chances with both Clarke and Raven, but was turned down. Twice. Regardless, he was a funny guy and fit right in with their small group. She noticed the guy that was talking to Lexa earlier talking to Bellamy, a little to the side of the group. 

“Hey guys! Enjoying the party?” Clarke smiled as she jumped onto Octavia’s back, causing the girl to nearly lose her balance with the amount of alcohol she’d already consumed. 

“Fuck sake, Clarke! You're crushing me!”

“HEY! I'm not that heavy, dick” pouted Clarke as she slide off her friend’s back. 

“Hey Clarke, you done flirting with miss sexy striker over there to spend some time with your friends now?” Asked Raven, slurring her words slightly. She’d definitely be carrying her roommate home again.

“Who says I was flirting?”

Everyone laughed, Jasper doubling over as Octavia and Raven glared at her. “Oh please, we say you dancing. You may as well should’ve been having sex with her there and then” Octavia answered. Clarke felt herself blush slightly before she replied “I was feeling the music!”

“Yeah you were feeling something, alright” chuckled Jasper. The group laughed again as Clarke crossed her arms and pouted at the group. Bellamy put his arm around her shoulders and bumped his way into the group beside Clarke, “I give it till the end of the night before she’s feeling everything” he bet the group and Clarke hit the boy on the side before everyone started shouting their own bets. Raven and Jasper agreeing with Bellamy, while Finn, Monty and Octavia bet it would be a couple days. Lincoln made his way into the group and placed his bet that he’d give it until tomorrow. She hates them, she hates all her friends. It’s official. 

“You’re all jackasses!” Exclaimed Clarke.

“Now now, princess, it’s not our fault your all raging hormones and cant control yourself. May as well make some money from it” beam Bellamy.

“I hate you all” Clarke glared before turning her back on the group and heading to the drinks table. She could not deal with this without at least 3 more vodkas.

“We love you too, princess!” Finn shouted, copying Bellamy’s nickname.

\\\\\

Clarke had no idea how this came about but suddenly she was close to being drunk and laying only in her black bandeau and jeans, on top of the kitchen counter with a lime wedge in her mouth, salt on her clavicle and tequila being poured into her belly button. By Lexa. Lexa was about to do a body shot off of her and her mind was swimming, her body was on fire. The brunette hovered over her, a smirk on her face. 

“Alright Lexa, let's get this sex show on the road!” Shouted Raven, as Lexa positioned herself over Clarke’s body, preparing herself. “1…2…3, SHOT!” Shouted Raven. And at that, Lexa dropped her mouth to Clarke’s clavicle, licking the salt with one wide lick of her tongue. Clarke had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to suppress the whimper she felt, and it didn't get any easier as Lexa made her way further down her body. She wrapped her lips around her belly button and sucked up the tequila, licking the excess drops that had trailed down her stomach. Clarke was seriously about to lose control right here, in front of everyone. Her body was on fire where Lexa’s tongue and mouth had been, and she had to squeeze her thighs together to help the heat that was forming between them. Lexa was looking down at her now, a smirk on her face and her eyes blown with hunger, leaning down she took the lime from Clarke lips, brushing her own lips against hers as she did. Then kneeled above her, raising her arms in the air at her successful body shot. The crowd woo’d and whistled at the girls, but Clarke couldn't think straight, hell her thoughts were far from straight! She wanted Lexa, she wanted to feel her mouth all over her body, on her lips, on the throbbing area between her legs. Fuck, she was turned on. More turned on than she thinks she’d ever been before. 

“Wow Clarke, even I'm turned on by that” Octavia said, breaking the thoughts swarming around Clarke’s head.

“Mhm” was all Clarke could manage to say as she pushed herself up off the counter. Watching Lexa the whole time as the brunette smiled at her friends that crowded around her. 

“Earth to Clarke” Octavia said again, waving her face in front of the blonde. Shaking her head, she came out of her daydream and smiled at her friend. “Hey O, what's up?”  
“I just said that Bellamy is out back, trying to show off. Thought you might wanna come watch him make a fool of himself with us” 

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a second. I’ll catch up” Clarke said, giving the girl a quick smile before making her way over to Lexa. She grabbed hold of the girl’s hand, smiling innocently at her as she turned to face her. Stretching up, she whispered in the girl’s ear “bathroom, 5 minutes” before giving her earlobe a small bite and turning, heading towards the bathroom.


	3. Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is nothing but smut, hence why it's a little shorter than usual but i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Again, any mistake please let me know, all feedback is welcome.
> 
> thanks for reading!

Lexa tried her best to wait for 5 minutes but the heat building up in her body was making it close to impossible. Quickly excusing herself from her friends, she made her way across the house, and upstairs, coming to the bathroom she considered whether to knock the door or not. She figured it’d be best to, in case Clarke hadn’t made it to the bathroom yet. A split second after knocking, the door was threw open and a hand grabbed hers, pulling her into the bathroom. With the door slamming behind her, she was quickly pushed up against the door. 

“Someone’s a little impatient” Lexa managed to speak before the blonde’s lips came crashing down on her own. Clarke wasn’t wasting any time with the kiss, nothing slow about the way her lips were moving against Lexa’s. No, this kiss was full of hunger, of lust and she could barely contain herself. Lexa grabbed hold of the girl’s hips, pulling her flush against her body, causing the blonde to gasp slightly into her mouth. Licking her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip, she waited for the girl to give her tongue access to her mouth which she quickly did, finding her tongue with her own. They both fought for control of the kiss, neither wanting to back down and Lexa wasn’t about to give in until the blonde pulled her lip between her teeth, nipping it slightly, causing her to moan in response, her fingers digging into hips and finding their way under the hem of Clarke’s shirt, and onto bare skin. 

Pushing the blonde backwards, she guiding her to the bathroom counter where she pressed her up against it, cornering the girl, never breaking the kiss. Clarke smirked against her lips before breathlessly saying “you know, I forgot to ask earlier, why commander?” Lexa started her teasing of Clarke’s jaw, nipping along it before bringing her lips to the girl’s ear and copying Clarke’s earlier actions by biting her earlobe then breathing “because I like to take control”. The girl let out a whimper, rolling her head to the side, giving Lexa better access to her neck. She began her assault on Clarke’s neck, kissing and sucking on her pulse point and smiling as the girl let out a moan. The sound spurred her on, and she brought her leg in between the girl’s, her knee providing friction for the girl to rub against which she wasted no time on. The girl grabbed at her shoulders, dragging her nails over the skin as she began to grind against her knee, moaning quietly. Lexa’s hand began to wander further up Clarke’s shirt, making contact with the black bandeau, she cupped her breast and squeezed, making the girl more vocal. 

“Fuck Lexa, I can't take much more of this” the girl cried, begging for more contact and a release. Lexa had this girl right where she wanted her, and she wasn't going to give in that easily. She loved to tease. Moving her hand under the girl bandeau, she rubbed her thumb over the girl’s already hard nipple, causing her to whimper all over again. Her clothes had to go. Taking hold of the hem of her shirt, she started to undress the girl, quickly followed by the bandeau. Wrapping her arms around the girl's lower back, she took in the look of a shirtless Clarke, her mouth watering at the sight of the girl's breasts, full and round, both nipples hard, she couldn't resist any longer as she leaned down and took one in her mouth, her tongue swirling over it. “Oh god, Lexa, please just fuck me already” the blonde cried, as her thighs squeezed against the Lexa’s leg, driving her hips harder down onto the knee. Deciding the girl was probably unable to take much more of this, she moved her hands down to the back of her thighs, taking hold and lifting her onto the bathroom counter. Quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans, she pulled them down and removed them from the girl’s legs, exposing the red lace underwear underneath and the evident wet spot. Lexa bite her lip as she noticed the girl’s arousal. 

“See something you like, commander?” 

Okay, if Clarke kept calling her that she was seriously going to lose her mind. That was hot. She looked up at Clarke, witnessing the blown pupils and smirk as she ran her finger along the wet patch of the girl’s underwear, watching her smirk disappear and her hips bucking from the counter. “You're so wet, Clarke” she spoke as her fingers began to slide their way into the lace underwear. “Mm… Clarke, you're already ready for me” she spoke, sliding her fingers through the wet folds. Clarke’s hip buckled again, up into Lexa’s touch as the girl threw her head back and began to moan. 

Lexa spread the wetness around, careful to avoid the little bundle of nerves that was aching to be touched. Through gritted teeth, Clarke spoke up “For the love of God, if you don't touch me already”. Taking that as a challenge, Lexa leaned forward and nipped at the girl’s bottom lip, as her arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck, grabbing at her hair.   
“What if I don’t touch you, Clarke?” She questioned, as she teased the girl’s entrance, dipping the tip of her finger in and felt the girl take a tighter grab of the girl’s hair, causing the slightest bit of pain. A pain that Lexa welcomed.

“Touch me, and I’ll show you the outfit” Clarke bargained. With that, Lexa gave in and plunged two fingers inside the girl, causing a loud moan to escape the blonde’s mouth. Angling her hand so her palm was rubbing against the girl’s clit, she began to fuck her with her fingers. Clarke’s hips began to move in rhythm with her fingers, matching each thrust. “Oh god Lexa, finally… Fuck that’s good”. She continued to move her fingers in and out the girl, adding a third finger, watching as she began to come apart, feeling the girl’s fingernails dig into her back and her moans growing louder. Her fingers continued the easy rhythm, speeding up and providing more pressure against the girl’s clit. Her lips working their way over the blonde’s clavicle, and moving onto her breasts, sucking on the skin in order to leave her mark. She could tell she was getting close, so she began to curl her fingers inside her, and moved her lips to the girl’s ear, “come for me, Clarke. Let me hear you come for me”. At that, Lexa could feel the muscles inside Clarke begin to tighten, the walls tightening on her fingers and the girl began her orgasm, crying out Lexa’s name as she came undone. Slowing her fingers, she let the girl ride out her orgasm.  
Gently kissing her neck, she heard the girl’s breathing slow down as she began to regain control over her body and her hands travelled from her back, to cup her face and bring her face to the blonde’s. Clarke’s eyes were soft, and her smile was lazy yet still held that cockiness that she liked way too much. She couldn't help herself from leaning up and kissing the girl, gently. 

Just then, a knock on the door came and both girls jumped at the sound. “HEY, hurry up in there, I have to pee!” Yelled an unfamiliar voice. Both girls laughed, but before they broke apart, Clarke took hold of the her hand and brought it to her mouth, taking each wet finger into her mouth separately, sucking her own arousal from Lexa’s fingers whilst maintaining eye contact. Lexa’s eyes flickered and she groaned at the sight. 

“You're going to be the death of me”

“I've only just gotten started, commander”


	4. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please share any feedback whether it be negative or positive. I love to hear what you think of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Octavia woke and was met with a killer headache, pounding at her temples and the sunlight blinding her vision definitely wasn’t helping with her situation. Groaning, she stretched out her limbs and rolled over on the hardwood floor, which her drunken-self had decided would be a comfortable place to sleep however, her hungover-self and body wouldn’t hesitate to disagree. She was definitely going to have to have words with her drunken-self, this was no acceptable. As she rolled onto her side, her head made contact with something solid. 

“Ow! What the fuck!” Raven protested as she recoiled from the contact and rubbed at her forehead, narrowing her eyes at the girl in front of her, “watch yourself, dumbass, some of us are trying to sleep”.

“Maybe if your big head wasn’t in my way!” Octavia defended, whilst thanking her drunken-self for picking the spot next to Raven to fall asleep. Maybe she wasn’t as stupid as she thought. Even in the morning, Raven was attractive as hell and she couldn’t help her eyes scanning down the girl’s body and resting on the small patch of tanned skin that was exposed at the hip. Her hand twitched, aching to just reach out her hand and caress the girl’s skin. 

“Eyes are up here, you know” Raven interrupted her thoughts, looking up at the other girl with heat radiating in her cheeks, she saw her smirk. God, Raven was such a cocky bitch. Such a cocky, attractive bitch.

“No shit, asshole. But I can’t think of anything worse than having to look at your face in the morning, especially when I’m nursing a killer hangover” she replied. Okay so maybe the last part was true but there was absolutely nothing better she could think of than waking up to Raven’s face. The other girl reached out and pushed hard against her shoulder, “don’t talk shit, who wouldn’t want this, and I quote “goddess like” face to be their first sight in the morning” the girl replies, supressing a laugh.

Octavia snorted “you quote? What idiot was drunk enough to say that?”

“You”

Octavia felt the heat radiate up her neck and cheeks as she blushed. I take it all back, I fucking hate my drunken-self, what an idiot she is! Quickly trying to compose herself, she nervously laughed the comment off, “yeah well, the hangover I have right now is enough proof at how wasted I was last night. No doubt I was talking crap all night”. Standing up slowly, in order to keep the thumping in her head to a minimum, she stretched out her body again, causing her shirt to ride up her body, exposing skin along her stomach and just caught the other girl’s gaze lingering over her body. Smirking to herself, she thought she’d tease the girl a little by letting out a little satisfactory moan near the end of her stretch. Raven was quick to recover, but she wasn’t quick enough and Octavia caught the widening of her eyes and slight nip of her lip. She raised her eyebrow and looked down at the beauty “see something you like there?” 

She watched as Raven quickly regained that cocky expression and rolled onto her back, placing both hands behind her head, “you definitely don’t remember last night, do you?” Okay, that wasn’t the response she was expecting and now she lost her composure, panicking as she tried to make her way through the fog that was her thoughts. Nope, nothing. What the hell happened last night?

“Uh… No?”

Raven laughed, “Oh I’m definitely going to have fun reminding you”

\\\\\

“You can never let me drink again. Like ever. I’m such a fucking idiot, such a huge idiot. Oh my god I hate myself. Why didn’t you stop me!? You’re supposed to be my best friend and you didn’t stop me! God Clarke, I’m such an embarrassment” Clarke had been listening to her friend ramble on and on over the phone for god knows how long now. From what she’d caught of the conversation, apparently a very drunk Octavia had declared her attraction to Raven in front of their group of friends, and made the same comments she’d heard the girl say for weeks now. “I can’t believe I said her jawline made a sturdy place to sit. Oh my god Clarke! I said it right in front of everyone. And wanting to test out just how good she was with her hands. I hate myself. I hate you for not stopping me! Why didn’t you stop me, Clarke?!”

“I wasn’t there” she admitted, “or I promise I would have shut your big mouth. Although, this does sound hilarious. I wish I was around to see you make such a tool of yourself”

“Ha ha, thanks for the support, bitch. So, wait if you weren’t there, where the hell were you?” Before Clarke could reply, the other girl continued “don’t you dare tell me my brother won the bet last night, I swear Clarke if you make my day even worse by telling me you let my brother win a bet against me, I will kill you. With my bare hands. Dead”.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, O?”

“I can’t believe you!! Bellamy isn’t allowed to know about this, I am not having him hold this win over me. God dammit, my best friend can’t keep it in her pants for one night”  
Clarke smiled at the competitiveness Octavia had with her brother. Ever since she knew them, they had always had this relationship, always daring each other, betting against each other, competing against one another. “Sorry, O, I promise I won’t tell Bell. And in my defence, if you hadn’t dared her to take a body shot from me, this might not have happened. So technically, it’s all your fault”. Clarke laughed as she heard her best friend intake of breath before she went onto tell Clarke she was not to blame for her stupid out of control hormones and that she owed the girl for letting Bells win the bet. Clarke didn’t quite understand how that worked out but she agreed to the terms anyway, thinking her friend had had enough shit for today. “Okay, O, I owe you. Whatever you want. Now can I please get back to reading? I have to have these chapters done by Monday”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, you big nerd. Bye Clarkey!”

“Bye, O”. With that, Clarke returned to her book and tried her down right best to concentrate on the words in front of her but she was distracted from the events of last night. Remembering the way Lexa’s lips felt on hers, she was still surprised at how great a kisser the girl was, even with the number of people she’d kissed, she’d never been kissed like she had been last night. That thought just got her wondering what else she could do with her mouth, and the heat in her middle started to build drastically. Fuck, she was never going to get this these readings done if she continued this. Shaking herself out of the fantasy, she grabbed her iPod in the hope that the music might distract her enough from fantasising but not enough for her not to pay attention to her reading. 

She was finally getting somewhere, she was finally paying attention and understanding everything she was reading and surprisingly she was started to enjoy it. That is until Tove Lo suddenly began to play in her ears and her concentration was broken, her thoughts being brought back to last night and the beautiful girl that was all too soon beginning to occupy her thoughts too regularly. Clarke admitted defeat and tossed the book to the side, grabbing her phone and texting Octavia.

Clarkey: Can I ask a favour?

O: Oh no you don’t, you owe me remember?

Clarkey: Yeahyeah I know, I haven’t forgotten. But really, help a sister out, pleaseeee

O: How can I say no to such manners? What can I do for you?

Clarkey: I somehow left the party last night without Lexa’s number, I guess we got distracted ;) anyhow, any chance you can get it for me?

O: Ew Clarke, I don’t need to know about your distractions, thank you very much! But I guess I can pass her number along, just don’t tell her it was me!

Clarkey: Your secret’s safe with me, thanks, O! Love ya

\\\\\

Lexa had just gotten out of the gym with Anya, it had become quite a routine for both girls to work off their hangovers with a workout, sweating all the alcohol out of their system worked well. “So, where did you disappear to last night?” Anya teased, raising her eyebrow at the girl. Anya had been her best friend as far back as she could remember, growing up together, attending the same schools and both sharing a love for soccer had made the girls pretty inseparable. Which meant there was absolutely no point in lying to her, because she definitely knew when Lexa was lying. 

“I was with Clarke” Lexa shrugged, trying to act as casual as she could and not like the blonde had been on her mind all morning. 

“You’re so predictable. I knew you’d get with her the second I saw you look at her yesterday”

“Who says I got with her!” exclaimed Lexa, keeping her head down as she threw her gym bag over her shoulder and began to make her way across campus, to her room. There was no way she was letting the girl see the blush that was rising on her cheeks at the memory of last night. 

“Oh please, I’m sure the whole room felt the sexual frustration between you two last night. It was pretty gross actually”. Lexa smacked her shoulder into the girl, causing her to stumble across the sidewalk a little before she laughed and pointed at her “I knew it! You did sleep with her!”

“You don’t know anything, Anya.”

“You really don’t take long, do you? Just can’t keep it in your pants. That’s the Lexa I know! About time you came back. I thought you’d never get out of the world that was Costia”. At the mention of the girl’s name, Lexa narrowed her eyes at her friend. Costia was her ex-girlfriend that decided their relationship wasn’t worth continuing once Lexa mentioned she was interested in moving to Michigan for college. It had been a year and a half since they broke up, and Anya was always on her back about getting over the girl that she wasn’t worth dwelling on and she definitely wasn’t good enough for her but it fell on deaf ears most of the time. Lexa fell for Costia, she fell for her all too quickly and when they broke up, she was heartbroken. Honestly, the first time she had felt like her old self again was when she met Clarke, the beautiful blonde that Lexa felt unmistakably drawn to the second she set eyes on her. 

“Let’s not talk about her, please? I think I’ve had enough lectures from you on the subject. Besides, you just said it yourself, the old Lexa is back”.  
“Damn right she is! And Clarke has no chance against her. I’ve missed you” Anya said, before she went in for a hug, taking Lexa by surprise but before she could return the hug, the girl had already unfolded herself from her and was on her way to her own room, “I’ll see you tomorrow for training!” she called over her shoulder before disappearing round the corner. 

With a sigh, Lexa fell back onto her bed, the lack of sleep and workout from earlier finally hitting her as she felt her body and eyelids getting heavy. She felt sleep coming, and didn’t even try to fight it, letting the relaxation settle over her body and sleep to consume her but just as it was about to happen, her phone vibrated loudly on her bedside table. Are you serious? She thought to herself before reaching over to grab it with a groan.

Unknown number: Morning, commander ;) I hope you don’t mind me asking a friend for your number after you so rudely left me without it last night. And here I thought we hit it off 

Lexa suddenly didn’t mind being interrupted from her well needed nap after realising rather quickly that Clarke was the unknown number. Laying back in bed, she quickly typed out her reply, after saving the number under ‘Hot Cheerleader’

Commander: So much so, you couldn’t keep away, huh?

Hot Cheerleader: I figured I should stay true to my word. I recall promising a certain favour if you touched me…

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the memory of Clarke begging her to finally give her what she wanted, and her fingers twitched as she ached to be touching the girl again, to be making her make those sweet noises over and over again, all because of Lexa. Then she remembered Clarke’s promise, and suddenly she was overcome with the desire that was building in her stomach, trying to conjure up the image of Clarke in her cheerleading outfit but even she knew her imagination couldn’t do it justice. 

Commander: If my memory serves me right, you promised to model a certain outfit for me just before you screamed my name.

Hot Cheerleader: I wouldn’t use the word scream, but whatever you say, commander. I thought I’d give you a little sneak peek

Along with the reply was an attachment of a picture, which showed only Clarke’s torso in the white, black and red top, which stopped just below her breasts. Immediately, Lexa’s mouth went dry as she took in the swell of the girl’s breasts in the top, and the naked, pale skin around the girl’s impressively toned stomach, and finally taking in the curves that Lexa’s hands had rested on not too long ago. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to regain focus and put a stop to the fire coursing through her veins. Unable to put together a coherent sentence, she decided to keep the reply short and sweet.

Commander: Tease.

Hot Cheerleader: I told you, I’m was just getting started. Maybe you should come over and I’ll give you a private audition, see if I make the cut to be your cheerleader.

Lexa didn’t waste any time in trying to tease the girl, or pretend she wasn’t as easy as she definitely was when it came to Clarke. She replied almost embarrassingly quickly, and Clarke shared her room number. She jumped up and checked herself in the mirror, skinny jeans and a black tank top. It would have to do, she didn’t have the patience to change into anything more appealing and honestly, she wasn’t planning on her clothes staying on for much longer anyway. Grabbing her room key, she headed for the door and made her way to Clarke’s room. Desire consuming her with each agonising second.


	5. The audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut and more smut. basically just porn. 
> 
> As always, leave feedback and enjoy!

Clarke had already texted Raven, making sure the girl wasn't planning on heading back anytime soon. Luckily, Raven had thrown herself into some car project with some guy she had met in her class, apparently the car was an old classic and blah blah blah. Honestly, Clarke had zoned out as soon as the girl had told her she wouldn't be home for a few hours. A few hours would be plenty for what she had in mind as soon as Lexa arrived. She was surprised when she tried on the outfit that it still fit perfectly, showing the right expanse of skin, with the top only reaching below her breasts and the skirt sitting perfectly on her hips, reaching mid-thigh. There was no denying it, she felt sexy. She felt confident. The thought of Lexa looking at her with those green, hungry eyes that she’d witnessed last night was spurring her on, and she planned on making the girl very, very hungry tonight. She already knew the outfit alone would be enough to drive the girl crazy, but to add insult to injury she decided on substituting her usual underwear choice of boy shorts when sporting the uniform and going with a black lace bikini. She remembered Lexa’s confession from last night on her love for lace.

Whilst adding the final touches to her look for the night, and placing her hair in a tight ponytail, Clarke was interrupted with a knock on the door. Suddenly her stomach was filled with butterflies, not sure whether it was nerves or excitement for what was about to happen. With one last final check in the mirror, she made her way to the door and opened it fully. Lexa’s intake of breath was audible, as she took in the sight of Clarke before her, and the blonde couldn't help the rush of confidence that flowed through her. She watched as the girl’s normally bright eyes turned a dark, menacing colour as her pupils dilated, and she bit down on her lower lip. Grabbing the girl’s hand, she pulled her into her room and closed the door behind her before anyone else caught a glimpse of her uniform. Finally alone, she took in Lexa’s form. How could someone make such an effortless outfit of skinnies and tank top so sexy? 

“Fuck, Clarke, you look… Fuck” was all the girl could say, losing her mind at the sight before her.

“Hello to you too, Lexa” she replied, as she pulled the girl over to her desk chair, pushing the still dazed girl onto it. The confidence inside her was growing, loving the way she could make this girl speechless and the way she noticed the way her eyes were glued to every bit of exposed skin. Placing her hands on the girl’s thighs, she leaned over to eye level with the now sitting girl, “I'm gonna need you to sit here, no moving or touching, got it?” 

With a loud gulp, Lexa nodded her head, finally making eye contact and said “why though?”

“I told you, I'm gonna give you a private performance. All cheerleaders need to have an audition”. She turned her back on wide eyed girl, and heard her mutter “fuck me” under her breath. She walked over to the iPod dock already set up in her room, and swiped through her music library, coming to stop on the song of her choice and pressed play. 

\\\\\

Lexa recognised the music filling the room as cassie – me & u and was convinced this girl might actually be the death of her. She watched as Clarke’s hips started to sway to the beat, her back still to her she took the opportunity to take in the girl’s ass in her cheer skirt. She clung to the sides of the chair she was sitting on as lust took over her body, the heat overbearing as she could feel herself growing wetter with each second she watched the girl’s dancing. Clarke was now facing her, making her way towards her, slowly, her hips continuing to be in perfect sync with the beat, her hands sliding over the sides of her breasts, up her neck and into her hair. Lexa was going to explode, she bit down hard on her lip as she squeezed her thighs together, aching for any sort of pressure there. “You’re the one I wanna give it too, I can see that you want me too” the words filled the air as Clarke mouthed them, never breaking eye contact with her. 

“No touching” Clarke warned as she finally stood in between Lexa’s legs, before turning her back again. She continued to gyrate her hips, giving her the perfect view of her ass in that skirt. Her hands twitched violently as they ached to reach out and grab hold of the girl’s hips and pull her down onto her lap but she had been warned, and honestly, Lexa did not want this to stop. Clarke began to slowly make her way down to the floor, her hands resting on Lexa’s thighs as she did, before slowly making her way back up, sticking her ass out just enough to rub against Lexa’s crotch on the way. She was soaked by this point, the wet patch between her legs causing her so much torture. “Let me touch you” she somehow managed to say, though her mouth was dry. Clarke turned, her eyes bright with the sweet pleasure of teasing her and shook her head no, before she began to slide her hands over her body, her hips, her stomach, her breasts. Lexa was hypnotised. But was brought back to reality when she felt Clarke slide on to her lap, straddling her hips, her hands on either side of Lexa’s head and gripping onto the back of the chair. She began to grind her hips down onto Lexa’s, pressing her breasts against her own as she leaned forward “baby I’ll love you all the way down, get you right where you like it” she sang the lyrics into her ear, eliciting a moan from her. She was about to lose it, she couldn't hold herself back any longer. Not with the way Clarke’s hips were grinding down on her. She grabbed at the blonde’s thighs, not able to control herself any longer.

“Hey! I said no touching” Clarke protested without any commitment as she brought her face in front of Lexa’s. When the blonde made no attempt to remove her hands, she took her opportunity and grabbed the back of the girl’s neck, pulling her down to kiss her. Leaving no time to waste, Lexa licked at the girl’s bottom lip, waiting for her to let her in which she did without hesitation. The kiss was desperate, heated and in no way perfect. It was messy, with teeth clashing as the hunger took over both of them. Both her hands back to Clarke’s thighs, she began to slide them higher, causing the girl to whimper into her mouth. She pushed the girl’s skirt higher up her legs until her hands made contact with the lace material, causing her to break to kiss and look down. Black lace. Lexa’s favourite. 

“See something you like, commander?” And with that, Lexa took over. She swung and arm around the girl’s back, holding her in place as her other hand made contact with the warm, wet centre of Clarke’s panties. She watched as the girl threw her head back and let out a silent moan, before her lips curved into a smile, she looked back down at Lexa, bringing their foreheads together as she began to run circles on the girl’s clit through her underwear. “You're always so wet for me, Clarke. You're such a good girl” she breathed, as the girl dropped her head onto Lexa’s shoulder, allowing her to hear each little moan escaping that beautiful mouth. “As much as I'd love to fuck you right here on my lap, I want to taste you”. She heard Clarke’s intake of breath and the mutter of “fucking hell” before she took hold of the girl’s thighs lifting her and carrying her to her bed. She lay the girl down, and crawled over her, it was her turn to straddle the girl and leaned down to kiss her again. Her hand gripped at the hem of the girl’s top, wasting no time in discarding it and throwing it behind her. She looked down and smiled at the matching black lace bra Clarke had chosen to wear. “You really are trying to kill me” she breathed, as she began to kiss down the blonde’s neck, sucking on her pulse point and leaving her mark, causing the girl’s hips to rise. 

“I aim to please” the girl smirked, as she ran her hands through Lexa’s hair. Wrapping a leg around her waist, she pushed Lexa’s hips against her own, revelling in the contact.

“You please so well, it almost upsets me to take it off”, she reached a hand around the girl’s back and unclipped the bra in one easy motion, pulling the straps off and throwing it away, revealing Clarke’s almost too perfect breasts. She wasted no time in popping a nipple in her mouth, lightly scraping teeth over the hard nub eliciting a loud moan from the girl below her. As much as she wanted to take her time, she desperately wanted to taste Clarke so she kept travelling down her body, biting and kissing the skin on her journey. Reaching the waistband of the skirt, she grabbed at it and Clarke helped kick it off. She looked down at the black lace bikini, and her mouth went dry. The contract of pale skin and black lace sending desire through her veins, and she couldn't wait any longer. Quickly pulling the panties off, she lowered herself between the girl's legs, wrapping her arms around her thighs to keep them still as her tongue made contact. 

“Oh fuck, Lexa!” Clarke cried, as her hips bucked at the contact. Lexa wasted no time in sliding her tongue through the girl’s wet folds, and revelling in the cries from the girl above her. She moved her tongue higher and began to circle the girl’s clit, before finally giving in and flicking her tongue over the small bud of nerves. She felt the girl’s grip in her hair tighten as she pushed her head down, trying to get as much contact as possible. She continue her assault on the girl’s clit until she felt her getting close, but she didn't want this to be over yet so she moved her tongue to the girl’s entrance, lapping up the wetness that spilled out. 

“I wanna feel you inside me, Lexa, please” Clarke let out, her breathing heavy and uneven. Aiming to please, Lexa did what the girl wanted and began to dip her tongue into the girl, teasingly at first, as her hand began work on the girl’s clit again. Clarke began to rock her hips in sync to match Lexa’s tongue and not even a minute later, with her tongue curling inside her, and Lexa’s fingers on the girl’s clit, she could hear and feel the girl tipping over the edge as she screamed her name, gripping the sheets. She let the girl ride out her orgasm on her tongue, keeping it slow and she felt the girl’s shaking body begin to regain composure. With a last few licks, she cleaned the girl up before raising her head from between her legs. “I think I've found myself a cheerleader” 

\\\\\ 

Her body was still tingling and her mind was still hazy from her orgasm, but she laughed as Lexa made her way back up from between her legs. “I sure as fuck hope so, especially if that's what it consists of” 

“Mm… You like it then?” Lexa teased, her lips and chin still shinning with Clarke’s juiced. She grabbed the back of the brunette’s head and brought her down for a kiss, tasting herself on the other girl’s lips. 

“Who knew you were so good with your tongue, commander” Clarke spoke as she broke the kiss.

“You keep calling me that, and I’ll have to show you how good I am all over again”. At that, Clarke moved and rolled them both so she was on top, looking down at the beauty. “You've fucked me twice, I think it's time I get to fuck you” she said as her hand travelled the length of Lexa’s body, reaching her jeans, she took her time to unbutton and unzip as she grazed her teeth over the girl’s jaw, stopping at her ear to give it a small pull with her teeth. “I can’t wait to be inside you, to fuck you and hear you scream for me” she spoke, her voice rough with desire and she heard the girl groan and squirm from under her, hearing her breathing grow heavier. She buried her hand into the girl’s jeans and underwear, leaving nothing in her way and she smiled into the girl’s neck as she felt how wet she was. “Fuck Lexa, what got you so worked up?”

“You’re such a fucking tease. Will you just fuck me already” Lexa groaned in frustration.

“At your service, commander” she replied as she plunged a finger inside Lexa, causing the girl to cry out in relief. She began to pump her finger in and out, adding another finger when the moment was right, and Lexa’s hips met each rhythm. Adjusting her hand position, she let her thumb rub over the girl’s clit, eliciting a moan from below her, and a breathy “Clarke”. Continuing the sweet torture, she lifted her head from the girl’s shoulder and looked down at her, watching the pleasure washing over the girl’s face, her mouth open with the moans escaping it. Lexa wasn’t as loud as Clarke was, and she took that as a challenge, she wanted to make this girl scream out, most importantly she wanted this girl to scream out her name. She increased the speed of her fingers, curling them inside the girl, hitting her in just the right spot each time and she could hear the girl struggling to stay quiet, she could see the girl’s neck strain and eyes squeeze shut as she tried to fight it. Determined to win this, she plunged a third finger inside the girl and finally, she gave over to it. Lexa’s moans grew louder, her hips never stopping their rhythm as she grabbed at Lexa’s back, dragging her nails over the skin and she could tell the girl was close, mostly from the girl’s repetition of saying her name. She could feel the muscles tighten around her fingers, and suddenly she felt the girl’s teeth sink into her shoulder, stopping herself from screaming as she was finally sent over the edge. She rode out her orgasm on Clarke’s fingers, and she felt the girl’s body go limp beneath her. Taking her fingers from the girl’s pants, she leaned down and kissed her gently. 

“You’re driving me crazy, Clarke” she heard Lexa whisper against her lips. She leaned over her, looking down at her, and was stunned by the look in Lexa’s eyes. This wasn’t the hungry, lustful Lexa she was used to seeing, this was something that hit her harder, almost taking the breath from her. Lexa’s eyes were soft, shinning up at her, the green of her eyes coming back from the black they were earlier. She brought her hand up and caressed the girl’s jaw, “I’m not doing anything”.

“You don’t have to. You don’t even have to try. You’re driving me crazy and I don’t know if I want to be sane”


	6. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please don't hesitate to leave any feedback
> 
> Thanks! :)

Raven made her way back to her room and was honestly a little too excited about getting into her bed, like she wasn't always excited about her bed. But as soon as she entered her dorm building, she was met with Monty, Jasper and Octavia, all trying very unsuccessfully to act sober and remain quiet. Jasper was bent over, pressing his finger to his lips, shushing everyone whilst the 3 of them were in fits of giggles.

“Well well well, if it isn't the three alcoholic mice” Raven spoke up, causing Octavia to yelp and stumble backwards against the wall which of course made the group laugher even harder. God dammit these three where wasted, looks like she wasn't getting to bed as quickly as she thought.

“RAVEN! Heyyyy what’re you here?” Jasper slurred, obviously not capable of forming a coherent sentence. He was bracing himself against the desk, pretending to be stable on his feet. 

“I can't believe you guys went and got this wasted without me! Where was the invite? I'm hurt, truly hurt. Especially from you, Tavia” she placed her hand over her chest as she spoke, pretending to be hurt and pouted at Octavia. The girl suddenly surged forward and threw her arms around Raven’s shoulders, stumbling all the way. Quickly wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist, she helped her stand. 

“Rave, oh god I'm so sworry, you knew I'd have woved to spend the night wif you” the girl winked. Obviously last nights drunken antics weren't the last she was going to get from Octavia. It's a shame really that the girl only seemed to be so open when she was so wasted. She was hot, like insanely hot and if her own jaw was sturdy enough to sit on, Octavia’s would cut you it was so sharp, and Raven had to admit that a strong jawline was a bit of a weakness. Raven wasn't about to take advantage of the girl in a drunken state, even if she did seem to want it as badly as she did. With a sigh, she wrapped the girl’s arm around her shoulders as she helped her to walk. “Right losers, move it or you're being left here alone and I am no bailing youse out when security finds you passed out. I'm taking you to bed” 

“Raven, you are our hero! All hail the mighty Raven!” Monty shouted before laughed quietly when he realised how loud he had been. Jasper laughed along as they made their way to each of their rooms. Luckily enough Jasper and Monty were roomies, Raven didn't have the patience to deal with this level of drunkenness, she was always the one being looked after. 

Octavia’s head kept rolling into her neck and giggling to herself as Raven carried her to her room. “What are you sniggering at, you drunkard?”

“You're taking me to bed” 

“Get your head out the gutter! I'm simply going to help you into bed and tuck you in, like the gentleman I am” opening Octavia’s door, she was glad the girl hadn’t received a roommate yet or she’d definitely be in the bad books. She carried the girl to her bed, threw the covers over and lay the girl down. 

“Can you take my shoes off for me?” Octavia asked, her voice trying to be as innocent as possible. She took a second to look down at the drunk girl and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, even in her state. Octavia had these insane eyes, a pale blue/green that changed with the lighting but somehow always managed to shine. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped, her cheekbone structure was just as impressive as her jaw and her lips were plush, and right now they were stretched into a smile way too big to be natural. Raven couldn't doubt it, she was attracted to this girl, attracted to her a lot. 

“Hey, tavie, why are you such a flirt when you're drunk?” She asked as she began to untie the girl’s boots. 

Between giggles, and squirming, Octavia finally managed to reply: “hey, I'm not that much of a flirt! Only with you” 

Pulling the second boot off, she made her way the top of the bed and pulled the covers over the girl, tucking her in before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Yeah I know, silly but why? You never flirt when you're sober. Are you telling me you only think I'm hot when you're too wasted to see? Because you're wrong, I'm a hot piece at all times”

Octavia was giggling non stop and Raven was starting to enjoy the sound a lot, she could listen to that giggle forever. “No silly, I just, I'm scared you won't like me and then when I'm drunk I don't care and I just can't stop it all coming out. It's like word vomit”. Octavia suddenly sounded very serious, and not like the drunken child she was a few moments ago. Raven reached her hand out and stroked hair back from the girl’s cheek and heard her hum at the contact. 

“Maybe you should try being a little more like this when you're sober. I don't have to be so… Chivalrous when you're sober”

Octavia looked up at her, pinning her with those shinning eyes and smiled “will you cuddle with me? I think I'm too drunk to be left alone”

She knew the girl wasn't drunk enough to need company all night, but she pretended that she thought she was as she crawled into bed with her. She opened her arms for Octavia to settle into, her head laying on her shoulder, she played with the girl’s hair and held her as they both fell asleep.

\\\\\

Clarke woke from the unbearable heat she was feeling and suddenly realised why; Lexa was holding her flush against her front, tucking her under her chin and their legs tangled in the sheets. The sun was shining through the undrawn blinds, exactly onto the spot on the bed they lay tangled. Clarke’s second realisation was they were both completely naked and oh, nothing felt quite like having Lexa’s skin against hers and as much as she didn't want to break it, she was pretty sure she was seconds away from actually dying of third degree burns with the heat. Smiling against the girl’s clavicle and pressing her lips lightly against it, Clarke began to uncurl herself slowly from her, trying not to wake her but the sudden absence of Clarke’s body had the girl restless and mumbling in her sleep. She stroked at her hair, trying to soothe her back to sleep but it was too late, the damage was done. Great, Clarke, good job. Idiot. 

“Morning, pretty lady” Lexa spoke, her voice rough with sleep and eyes still closed. Oh fuck that was sexy, she could get used to that voice. 

Clarke snorted, because of course she couldn't help but make herself as unattractive as possible right now. Such an idiot! “You might not be calling me that when you finally open your eyes” she replied, laying on her side and leaning up on her elbow, watching the girl. 

Last night, Lexa had made it pretty clear to Clarke that she wanted to see more of the girl but she wasn't sure if that was post-orgasm emotions. She stares at the girl’s soft face, so vulnerable and untouched with any form of hardness she usually carries around with her and she hoped that Lexa still wanted to spend more time with Clarke, (without just sex, that is) because right now, her stomach was filled with butterflies. Lexa was affecting her, badly.

Opening her eyes, Lexa let her sleepy eyes gaze over Clarke’s face and down the exposed skin of her neck and cleavage and a slow loopy sided smile spread across her face. “Staying up all night fucking really agrees with you. You're beautiful, Clarke”. Her previous teasing expression had faded and she was serious now, not breaking eye contact with Clarke. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the brunette’s, chaste and sweet before pulling back and smiling wide: “you're such a charmer, Lexa Woods” 

“Only for you, Clarke Griffen” rolling over, Lexa caught sight of the time on the clock – 8:30am. “SHIT!” She exclaimed, clambering out of bed and searching the floor for her discarded clothes, quickly pulling each item on. 

“What's wrong?” 

“I have practice in 10, and coach will kill me if I'm late”. Clarke climbed out of bed, taking the sheets with her as she wrapped them around her. Lexa turned and her eyes suddenly got darker as her gaze fell over her body and Clarke couldn't help but smirk at the girl’s obvious attraction. 

“See something you like, commander?” 

“You can believe that if I didn't need to leave, you'd be screaming my name loud enough for everyone living down the hallway to hear” 

Clarke squirmed, heat radiating up her body and resting specifically between her legs but before she could reply, Lexa had stood forward and kissed her. The kiss was quick but no less wanting as they always are. 

“I’ll call you after practice, okay? Bye, pretty lady” 

“Bye Lexa”

\\\\\

Training had seriously kicked Lexa’s ass, especially after the very little sleep she had last night. Indra did not take any prisoners at training, and Lexa knew the new players had a shocking surprise. She couldn't wait to get home and take a shower. 

With her gym bag slung over her shoulder, she made her way across campus with Anya chatting in her ear. The girl never stopped. 

“… and then I have like 4 tests coming up in the week already like what the fuck I hate finance” 

“I have an essay for Thursday, sports science is such a hassle” Anya glared at her and Lexa laughed loudly. “Don't worry, you’ll be making more money one day” she patted the annoyed girl’s shoulder. 

“And you’ll be laying in my couch in my penthouse apartment, with no job prospects” Anya smiled.

“This couch best be comfortable, can't play pro-league soccer with a bad back”

With the agreed arrangement, the girl’s went their separate ways and Lexa headed to her bedroom. Her roommate was non existent, she probably saw her once a week at this rate. Throwing her gym bag in the floor, she grabbed clothes and a towel and headed for a shower.

That was definitely needed, her muscles felt so much better and more relaxed after that shower. Throwing on some sweats and a tank top, she fell onto her bed and grabbed her phone, calling Clarke.

“Hey!” Clarke greeted her, she could hear the girl’s excitement and smile through the phone. 

“Someone’s excited to hear from me” 

“What makes you think I knew it was you calling?” The girl teased.

“Oh okay, I guess I you won't want to accompany me to dinner tonight then”. She heard the girl’s intake of breath and for a second, Lexa thought she was wrong and Clarke did want to keep this as casual sex. 

She didn't realise she was holding her breath until Clarke finally spoke again: “no no! I'd love to go to dinner with you. I can't believe you're asking me on a date” she giggled.

“I thought we should try spending some time together that didn't include us both naked”

“Do you have a problem with my naked body, commander?” Fuck, she knew the exact moments to call her that.

“Right now, I have a problem with it not being in my bed with you calling me that” Lexa said, lowering her voice with the desire she was feeling. She could practically hear Clarke biting her lip and smirking, she was already beginning to know Clarke and she couldn't wait to find out more.

“I’m about to meet O, control yourself or she’ll kill you for making me ditch her, because of course I’ll blame it all on you” the girl admitted. “I’d love to have dinner with you, Lexa, what time shall I be ready?”

“Is 7:30 okay for you?”

“I'm sure I can rearrange my schedule to fit you in” Clarke joked.

“That would be quite satisfactory, thank you. I’ll pick you up at 7:30 then. See you later, pretty lady”

“See you tonight, sexy Lexie!” The girl replied and quickly hung up. Sexie Lexie? She was definitely bringing that up at dinner tonight.

\\\\\

Octavia slammed through Clarke’s bedroom door, not bothering to knock. Not that she ever did. “CLARKE! I need you”.

“Please, O, come in” Clarke replied sarcastically and saw the girl narrow her eyes.

“I have no time for your sarcasm, this is major and I’m freaking out and I think I should stop drinking because I keep finding myself in the most awkward positions. Well perfect positions but still so fucking awkward!” the girl rambled on. O had a tendency to ramble on a lot when she was confused, which was more often than not.

“Okay, how about you just calm down and tell me what’s happened?” Clarke said, tapping the space beside her on the bed, signalling for the girl to come sit next to her. Which of course she did.

“I got drunk last night, yeah yeah again, I know, sue me. Anyway. So Raven found Monty, Jasper and I in the lobby and took us all to our rooms like the gentleman that she is and obviously, big mouth drunk Octavia ended up asking her to stay with her for the night. BUT GET THIS, she did. And not just sleeping in the spare bed stay with me. We cuddled all night and I woke up in her arms and oh my god, Clarke, she’s perfect.” Octavia finally finished, with such a dorky smile on her face as she thought about the events of last night. Clarke laughed at the similar situations they both found themselves in in the morning. Waking up in the arms of the girl they were interested in. Was it just interest though? Lexa was certainly affecting her in a way that no one else ever had, what was this?

“So wait, Raven slept in your bed and held you all night?” O nodded her head, “she likes you, O! Oh my god, Raven likes you back! You totally have to tell her, and I don’t mean whilst you’re drunk, I mean full blown sober crush confession”

“Oh fuck I don't know how to do that, she makes me so nervous and awkward and I'm never nervous and awkward! I have the confidence of a fucking lion, does a lion have confidence? Fuck I don't know. SEE! She messes with my head, Clarke” O put her head in her hands and let out a loud sigh.

“Just go to her and say hey Raven, so I've been crushing on you pretty much the second I saw you and I've wanted to jump your bones since and I’ve been driving Clarke crazy with it all so I figured it was about time I told you when I wasn't drunk off my face” Clarke smiled widely, as her friend slapped her shoulder.

Eventually, Clarke had talked O down and it was decided that she was going to tell Raven that she was interested in her tomorrow, they still hadn't figured out when or how but it was going to happen. Then she told her the news of her morning and how she was going on a date with Lexa tonight, and of course both girls fussed over what Clarke would wear tonight. Trying on numerous outfits throughout the night until she finally found the perfect one. 

It was 7:15 and Clarke was waiting in her room, butterflies in her stomach going crazy with anticipation and excitement. Her first date with Lexa. Sure, the girls had already slept together, multiple times but this was a different kind of intimacy and Clarke was all too excited to experience it. She was curious as to how Lexa would act on a date, whether she was chivalrous and romantic or casual, she really hoped for the first idea. The idea of Lexa sweeping her off her feet with romantic gestures was overwhelming and she hadn't realised how badly she craved it until she had thought it. She wanted this to be more than sex, she wanted Lexa in every way possible. 

Clarke checked the clock: 7:30pm and heard the knock on the door.


	7. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'm having a dilemma. I have a lot of plans for this story but i'm not sure whether to just continue it as one big story or create another fic for the second half of the story. Regardless, i think this one will be a long one. I'm struggling to keep things to a minimum, it's just too much fun and way too easy writing about them! lol
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and leave feedback. And lemme know whether you think i should create another fic or just continue it as one long story, with a bit of a time jump.
> 
> Thanks!

Lexa stood outside Clarke’s door, nervously pacing as she waited for time to pass on, it was 7:25 and she didn't want to seem too eager so she waited. She got out her phone and looked over her outfit again as best as she could in her front-facing camera. Combat boots, black skinny jeans, white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up exposing strong forearms, a black skinny tie, braces and a black fitted suit jacket. She had put her hair back in a mild messy bun, two simple brains coming from her temples, her hair being up always emphasised the structure of her jawline and she topped everything off with simple mascara and eyeliner. Lexa wasn't exactly your dress wearing girl, and she was nervous that Clarke wouldn't appreciate that or maybe that wasn't her type. Her stomach summer saluted when she saw the time change to 7:30pm as she reached forward and knocked on the door.

Clarke opened the door with a shy smile and Lexa’s breath got stuck in her chest when she took in the sight of the girl in front of her. Clarke was in black heels, bringing her to the same height as Lexa that was usually separated by 4 inches, a black skirt that started mid-thigh and a slight oversized, tucked in white top that’s neckline plummeted to show her impressive cleavage and a leather jacket on top. Her hair was in loose curls and hanging over one shoulder, exposing one side of her neck that Lexa was suddenly aching to kiss. Her already hypnotising blue eyes were suddenly 100x worse with the perfectly applied eyeliner, causing them to stand out and her lips were coated in red lipstick. Lexa was in awe of the girl’s beauty, how was it possible to be so impeccably perfect.

“Clarke… You look.. Breathtaking. Quite literally” she finally spoke, and caught the girl’s blown pupils before she blinked and they had returned to their bright blue. Her lips spread into a smile that knocked the breath from Lexa all over again.

“You're not so bad yourself, commander”. That bloody nickname. She hated when her friends started to call her it throughout high school but now, when Clarke said it, it was like she was lighting a match to start the fire that always spread throughout her veins.

Awkwardly playing with her tie, Lexa looked at Clarke through her lashes and spoke: “I was nervous this wasn't exactly your type and you'd prefer me in a dress”

Clarke bit her lip as she looked over the girl once more, and Lexa could see as her usually bright eyes darken with each inch of her body they travelled. She reached out and took hold of the brace that was clasped to her jeans, and pulled her slightly closer and her voice dropped a few tones as she spoke “Lexa, it's taking every ounce of my self control not to fuck you in this corridor”

Lexa’s swallowed loudly as she thought about that idea, she was just as tempted but she had to behave, she wanted to treat this girl and discover everything about her. “Sexy Lexie?” She said, raising an eyebrow and fighting a laugh.

“Hey! No laughing at my cute nicknames” Clarke protested and pouted her lip. Lexa leaned forward, taking that lip between hers and kissed the girl, but before it could get heated, she pulled back, offered Clarke her arm and said “shall we, beautiful?”

“Yes we shall!” Clarke replied enthusiastically as she slipped her arm into Lexa’s.

\\\\\

Clarke was starting to think Lexa was quite the gentleman, outside of the bedroom that is. Opening the car door for her, opening offering her her arm each time they were walking (although she wanted to believe that was also partly due to her wanting to be touching her in some way) and pulling her chair out for her at the restaurant. Which Clarke was presently surprised at, it looked quite expensive and honestly, she was a little worried it was too expensive. She didn't need that to have a good time with Lexa but she didn't protest, thinking the girl picked this place for a reason. 

“I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and ordered our food in advance. My uncle owns the restaurant, so I know all his best dishes” Lexa spoke as she settled in the chair across from her, shrugging out of her jacket. Lexa looked impressive, beyond what she could ever imagine. Admittedly, she had always admired girls in their dresses or skirts or anything more “girly” by societies standards but when she saw Lexa standing in her doorway in her shirt and tie,, she was stunned. Lexa had impressive shoulders, and her shirt and jacket fit them perfectly, and don't even get her started on the rolled up sleeves, that was probably the hottest shit she’d seen. Lexa was hot, too hot. She wanted to behave, in order to have a night with the girl without sex but she knew it was going to be almost impossible with the way she was looking tonight.

“Your uncle owns this place? That's so cool!” She watched Lexa’s smile broaden and holy cow her smile never seemed to not amaze her. It was contagious. 

“Yeah, he’s a great chef. It made living with him so much easier” Lexa spoke as she looked over at one of the waiters that Clarke recognised as Lincoln, Bellamy’s friend from the party. She waved and he immediately began to make his way over to their table.

“Commander! It’s good to see you. And… Clarke is it?” He said, offering his hand to her and raising his eyebrow at Lexa.

“Clarke, this is Lincoln, my cousin. Lincoln, this is Clarke, my… Date for tonight” Lexa smiled. Clarke took hold of Lincoln’s hand a shook it, smiling brightly at him. “It's so nice to meet you, Lincoln”

“Likewise, Clarke. It’s good to see someone getting Lexa on the dating game again. She's been moping around for too long” Lincoln said as Lexa shot him a look. “I’ll be right back with your appetiser!” He quickly said whilst leaving. Obviously he wasn't willing to stick around for whatever Lexa’s look was about.

“Moping around, huh?” She smiled sweetly at the girl, testing whether it was a touchy subject.

“Anya and Lincoln are convinced I've been moping around after my ex broke up with me a year and a half ago” Lexa admitted, shrugging it off.

“And have you?”

“If not having as many one night stands as those two counts as moping around then yes” 

“Was that what I was supposed to be?” Clarke asked, a little curious. 

Lexa looked at her silently, searching her face for any signs that she should be careful with her answer: “honestly? Yes”

Clarke smiled, obviously that's all this was supposed to be and even hearing it out loud should maybe have upset her but the fact was, she was here, at dinner with this incredible girl. “So what changed your mind?”

“I'm not entirely sure, Clarke. All I know is I want to see you, a lot. I want to spend as much time with you as you allow me to and I want to learn about you. You fascinate me” Lexa confidentially admitted. Clarke was a little taken back at the bluntness of Lexa’s confession, but all she could concentrate on was the sudden increase of her heart rate.  


“I'm glad this wasn't a one night stand”. Before Lexa could reply, Lincoln had returned with their appetisers and both girls began to eat.

Shortly after, they were brought their main course and the girls conversation was easy and flowy as they ate. Discussing their majors; Lexa studying sports science but mostly hoping to make it in pro-league soccer and Clarke studying premed, hoping to continue in her mother’s footsteps and become a surgeon. Clarke had discovered that both of Lexa’s parents had died when she was really young, ate the age of 3 in a car accident and had lived with her uncle Gustus and Lincoln ever since. Her favourite colour was green, she loved all things active and outdoors (which Clarke made an effort to groan at which earned her a promised trip to show her how much fun camping can be). Her favourite food was bacon waffles, she was currently binge-watching Nashville and was a sucker for country music although her favourite artist was paramore. She learned that Lexa was older than she initially thought when she mentioned she was 20, a year older than Clarke.. Learning about Lexa was becoming Clarke’s favourite hobby. 

After dessert, Clarke leaned her head back and let out a groan: “that was possibly the best chocolate cake I've ever tasted”.

“With the way you devoured the thing, I'm not surprised” Lexa teased, never taking her eyes off of Clarke. 

“Hey, I appreciate chocolate cake, okay!” Clarke poured, crossing her arms in front of her chest, causing her breasts to be pushed up. She saw Lexa’s eyes drop to get breasts and smirked: “eyes up here, you sex pest”.

Lexa raised her eyes to meet Clarke’s gaze: “sorry, beautiful, your breasts are just very… Distracting” 

“Keep it in your pants, we’re in a public place. I can't take you anywhere” Clarke said as she slipped her foot from her heel and stretched over to rub Lexa’s calf. She giggled as she heard Lexa’s loud in take of breath and smiled innocently at the girl. 

“Two can play at that game, Griffin” Lexa threatened.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Woods”. Clarke’s foot had made its way to Lexa’s knee and was about to travel higher when a deep voice interrupted her stare out with Lexa.

“Lexa! There's my girl, I hope your meal was up to standard?” A man with a shaved head and beard stood by their table and looked at Lexa with complete adoration. 

“Uncle!” Lexa stood, stepping into the man’s embrace and squeezing him tight. “It was delicious as always, Clarke especially enjoyed your famous chocolate cake”

Clarke blushed at the mention of her love for the dessert. So she really liked chocolate cake, who didn’t?! She smiled up at the man, and was met with his kind eyes.

“Clarke. It's so nice to meet you. It was a pleasant surprise when Lexa called me arranging dinner for 2. Im so glad you enjoyed your meal. I'm Gustus, Lexa’s uncle” he held out his hand and Clarke took hold of it, unable to stop smiling at the man. She liked him. 

“Hello, Gustus, it's lovely to meet you. Lexa has told me all about you and she's right, the cake was probably the best I've had”.

“Oh thank you, Clarke! That's so lovely to hear. I see Lexa has found herself someone with impeccable taste in dessert. It really was a pleasure to meet you.” He nodded and turned back to Lexa, taking her by the shoulders: “and you, sweet girl, it's always lovely to see you” he hugged her again before saying his goodbyes and leaving the girls alone again. 

Lexa checked her watch: “I’m under strict orders from Octavia to have you home by 10. It's my understanding you have a test tomorrow?”

“Octavia told you to have me home by 10? The bitch!” She heard Lexa laugh but quickly continued “but yes, unfortunately I do”

Lexa nodded and offered Clarke her hand: “I think I've already taken most of your time this weekend, let me take you home” 

Clarke took hold of Lexa’s hand and decided not to protest, no matter how much she didn't want this night to end. Octavia was probably right, getting home early enough to fit in a few hours of studying would be beneficial.

\\\\\

Lexa stopped the engine to her car, and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and made her way out of the car and across to Clarke’s door and opened it. 

“Your chivalry never fails to impress me, Miss Woods” Clarke said in her most posh accent. 

Lexa closed the door behind Clarke, locking the car and offering the blonde her arm again. “Anything for you, m’lady”

Lexa walked Clarke to her room, and as they arrived, Clarke pressed her back against the wall and pulled Lexa against her body by the tie. Placing both hands on the wall either side of Clarke’s head, she looked at the currently eye-level girl: “have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” 

“Mm… Are you trying to charm your way into my pants because it may be working” Clarke’s hands were still gripping her tie, although they were travelling higher ever so slowly.  


“And I’m the sex pest?” Lexa joked.

Clarke’s hands had travelled the length of her tie by now and were now starting their journey across her shoulders, underneath her jacket, her eyes following the journey. “You know earlier when you were worried about me not being attracted to you in this outfit?” Lexa nodded, fear creeping into her body but was being soothed with Clarke’s hands now travelling down her braces either side of her. “Well, if I'm honest, I've never particularly found myself attracted to girls in suits before…” Okay, now Lexa was silently freaking out. Why was she doing all this just to tell her she wasn't attracted to her anymore? Was this her trying to soothe the pain?

Taking hold of the bottom of her braces, Clarke pulled Lexa’s hips flush against her own and Lexa’s eyes closed instinctively at the contact. “But fuck Lexa, the sight of you wearing this has made me so fucking wet” Clarke finally admitted and Lexa swallowed loudly as her mouth was suddenly dry.

“Have I ever told you you're going to drive me crazy?” She said, leaning into Clarke as the girl nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. Lexa finally closed the distance between their lips and met Clarke’s with gentleness, just brushing her lips over the other girl’s but Clarke didn't take long to create more contact. She grabbed Lexa’s collar and pulled her in, holding her in place as she deepened the kiss. Lexa dropped on hand to cup the back of the girl’s neck, running her thumb over the nape of her neck as she gently pulled at the girl’s bottom lip between her teeth and smiled at the small moan it elicited. But Clarke wasted no time and continued the kiss, opening her mouth to allow Lexa’s tongue access and their tongues met. The kiss was full of want, and hunger, and Lexa kept swallowing the small moans coming from the blonde’s mouth. She felt Clarke begin to unbutton her shirt, sliding her hand under the shirt and along her clavicle. 

“Clarke, we have to stop before I lose control with you” Lexa breathed heavily as she broke the kiss, taking hold of the girl’s wrist and pulling her hand away from her shirt, pinning it above her head.

The girl squirmed against her, as she moved her lips to Lexa’s jaw: “lose control with me, commander, do whatever you want with me” the blonde spoke, her voice husky and breathless. Lexa groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight the feeling of Clarke’s lips now on her throat and those all too seductive words. She could take Clarke right now, right here if she wanted, and fuck did she want her, but she had made a promise to herself that tonight would be just about getting to know Clarke, and not about sex. No matter how fucking great that sex was.

Lexa took hold of the girl’s other hand and pinned them both above her head: “mm… You get a little dominate when you're turned on” Clarke teased before pouting when Lexa moved her head slightly, blocking the girl’s lips from her neck. 

“Baby, stop. I made a promise, and Octavia pretty much threatened to take my ankle out if I tried to distract you any later than 10 tonight” 

Clarke groaned and huffed as her body began to slump in defeat, taking that as a sign she wouldn't fight it any longer, Lexa let go of the girl’s hands and took hold of her hips. “You're so cute when you pout”

“I am not pouting! And I don't wanna be cute, I wanna be sexy” The girl protested, her eyes still not meeting Lexa’s since she admitted defeat. Taking her hand, she tipped the girl’s chin up to look at her: “Hey, you know you're sexy, Clarke”

“Then why are you saying no to me?” The girl looked surprisingly upset, and Lexa’s heart broke at that. She cupped the girl’s face in both hands.

“Clarke, are you kidding me? I've been fighting the urge to slip my hand up that deliciously revealing skirt since you opened the door to me tonight. There is literally nothing more I want to do right now than take you into your room and show you exactly what I've been thinking of doing to you all night. Show you how fucking wet I've been all god damn night because of how sexy you are” By now, Lexa could tell Clarke was about to tell her to do it, about to tempt her even more than she already was and she knew she wouldn't be able to find the strength to say no if she tried so she quickly continued. “But, I promised your friend I wouldn't distract you any longer than our date tonight. And frankly, I don't want to distract you from your grades either, Clarke. You mean something to me, and I want what's best for you. And lastly, we both know Raven would kill us if we were to take over your room tonight” Clarke laughed at that, and began to lean into Lexa, resting her head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist. They both stood there, holding each other. 

“I care about you too, Lexa” she heard Clarke whisper into her shoulder. She broke the hug and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

“I know you do. Now, get your sexy butt into your room and study before Octavia ruins my soccer dreams” she said, kissing the girl on the forehead, not trusting her ability to taste her lips again without breaking every promise.

“I can't believe O has successfully cockblocked me on my first date with you. I'm going to kill her”. Lexa laughed at the seriousness in Clarke’s tone and wondered whether she should give Octavia a heads up. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow. I had a great night with you, Clarke and I hope you’ll agree to another night with me. Goodnight, beautiful” 

“I suppose I could be persuaded to another date” Clarke teased before quickly leaning forward and kissing Lexa quickly on the cheek: “goodnight, Lexa” and with that, the girl entered her room and closed the door behind her.


	8. Roller-derby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With so many comments on loving the relationship between Octavia and Raven, i decided to dedicate this chapter to them. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, please leave feedback. I love hearing from you all

Oh shit oh shit oh fuck, I can't do this. Oh fuuuck no… NO, get your shit together Ovtavia, you're gonna walk up to her and you're gonna tell her you're into her and if she rejects you then fuck her, she's missing out on some hot piece of ass. 

Octavia’s monologue was going a hundred miles an hour, all whilst she stood across the road from the garage where she knew Raven was working on some car project with a classmate. Prepping herself one last time, her feet finally found their strength again and she made her way across the road, and into the doorway of the open garage where she stopped. She knocked on the metal surrounding the door and the boy that Octavia only knew as Wick looked up from under the hood of the car. His face and dirty blond hair dirty with grease but nonetheless, still fairly handsome.

“Hey… you're Raven’s friend, right? Uh…”

“Octavia” she finished for him and he smiled, wiping his hand on some dirty rag and extending it to her. 

“Octavia, that's it! I'm Kyle but most people just call me Wick” Octavia took the boy’s hand, not worrying about the grease. If she had her way, she’d be covered in greasy handprints but from a different engineer.

“Nice to meet you, Kyle. Is Raven around by any chance?”

“Yeah yeah, she’s just in the back there” he said, pointing to a door behind his shoulder “go on through”. He smiled at him one last time before making her way to the door. He seemed like a nice guy, and she knew Jasper would love another engineer to talk to in the group, maybe she should invite him next time they have a drink, she thought to herself.

Octavia entered the room and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Raven in front of her, her back to her. Fuck she even had a sexy back, this girl was too much. She was wearing semi-dark jeans and a simple white tank top, both of which were covered in grease stains. She could see the muscles on the girl’s shoulder blades and shoulders twitch with whatever it was she was doing and she was mesmerised by it. 

After a few moments, she finally pulled herself back together. Get a grip of yourself! You're not a thirsty fuckboy, she told herself. She cleared her throat, and watched as the girl jumped slightly at the noise and turned to face her. 

“What the fuck, you asshole! I could’ve thrown this wrench at you, then what would you have done?” Raven shouted, causing Octavia to laugh.

“Oh please, as if you’d have even been able to hit me with it. Your aim is awful” she teased, watching as the girl narrowed her eyes.

“Is that a challenge? Because I’ll happily throw this wrench at you”

Octavia put her hand over her heart and pretend to look hurt: “I can't believe you’d want to hurt me like that. And here I was coming to ask if you’d like to go to dinner with me”. There she said it, she found the opportunity and she said it and now she couldn't take it back and holy fuck Raven was smiling at her and walking towards her.

“Are you asking me on a date, Octavia?”

Octavia fiddled with her fingers as she looked down at her feet: “uh well I thought it was about time I women’d the hell up and ask you out instead of hitting on you whilst I'm drunk” she confessed.

Raven had stopped to stand in front of her, Octavia could see her feet and slowly let her eyes look up the girl’s body which she immediately regretted because holy fuck she was hot. Get it together, O! When she found her eyes, they were humoured and bloody beautiful! Fucking dammit.

“Let’s not do dinner…” Octavia’s stomach dropped and she thought she was going to throw up: “no, idiot! I wanna go on a date with you, but I want to do something more exciting than dinner”. Octavia sighed with relief, and she couldn't contain the smile that was forming on her face.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Let me get cleaned up and stuff, it should take me about an hour? Then I'll come pick you up. Deal?”

Octavia thought about it for a minute, and couldn't help herself by saying: “do you have to get cleaned up? I'm really liking this” as she took hold of the hem of the girl’s tank top. All her confidence returning with Raven accepting her date request. Raven started to click her tongue before she took Octavia’s hand from her shirt and holding it.

“Trust me, you’ll have tons of opportunities to let me get you all dirty with motor grease but… If we’re gonna do this, I wanna do it right”

Octavia smiled way too wide, like her cheeks were hurting because of it. This damn girl. Who know the player that was Raven Reyes was actually such a sweetheart. “Okay, I can do that. We can do that”.

Raven raised Octavia’s hand to her lips and kissed it: “good, now let me go get cleaned up and I’ll pick you up in about an hour”

Octavia nodded her head and let go of the girl’s hand, making her way out the garage and saying bye to Wick before leaving. Her head was all over the place and she was seriously swooning over the gentleman that was Raven Reyes. If this is just a taste of what the girl has to offer then Octavia was convinced she had found the literal definition of perfection.

\\\\\ 

Raven’s idea of a non-boring date was nothing other than a trip to a local roller derby, and Octavia hated to admit how fucking perfect this way. A bunch of girls kicking ass and taking names whilst on roller-skates? Count her in! She was cheering and yelling at the team's and oooh-ing with the crowd at the takedowns, Raven joining in the whole time. At one point of the night, she could see Raven looking at her out the side of her vision: “Eyes on the game, Reyes. This is too awesome to miss!”.

\\\\\

Raven was amazed at how much joy she was witnessing from Octavia at her first roller-derby. She thought it was a slight risk bringing the girl here on their first date but seeing Octavia on the soccer field and her aggressiveness made her think the girl might enjoy a more aggressive so-called sport. And boy was she right. As much as she loved this, she couldn't help but watch the joy on the girl’s face. Watch as her eyes lit up more than their usual spark, watch as her face scrunched at the takedowns, watch as she jumped and cheered for the winners. Honestly, she just couldn't stop watching this girl’s beauty. 

Raven always came across as some hard ass player to everyone, which yeah, she did enjoy the casual, no-strings thing. But when she liked someone, like she was starting to like Octavia, she found herself turning into the soft, protective, old-fashioned Raven. But she wasn't about to let anyone know about that side of her! At least, anyone but Octavia.

As the roller-derby ended, they made their way out of the building and to the parking lot. Octavia still full of adrenaline and excitement as she jumped around: “that was fucking amazing, Reyes! I can't believe I haven't been to one of these before. Holy shit I might join”. Raven laughed at the girl, man was she adorable like this.

“Psh, you're too dainty to be a real competitor, you’d be floored”. Okay that was a lie, she’d saw Octavia on the field and she was feisty as hell, she may look small but that girl could hold her own.

“How dare you! I am not dainty, I’m tough” she pouted as she stopped at Raven’s car.

“Yeah, as tough as changing a car tire” Raven replied sarcastically.

“You know, to normal people that is actually quite tough, so screw you, Reyes!”

Raven raised an eyebrow at the girl’s choice of words and Octavia smiled as she realised what she said. “If you’d like to..” She trailed off.

“You were so getting in my pants for that date but you insulted my toughness, back to square one for you” the girl said before climbing into the car.

“Game on” Raven whispered to herself before getting into the driver’s seat. Okay so yes, she wanted to do this right with Octavia but then again, she was only human and the girl was attractive. Plus, she’d already taken her on a date, that's not too early, right? She debated with herself.

They drove to a small diner just a few miles from their campus and as Raven parked the dark grey 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner, a project that her and her dad worked on for years. 

“What happened to dinner being “too boring” Octavia enquired and it would have been a lot more believable if her stomach didn't growl at that exact moment causing Raven to laugh and Octavia to blush.

“I figured you’d be hungry and it looks like as always, I was right” 

“Shut it, Reyes. Let's get food” she stormed out the car and into the diner, all whilst Raven tried not to laugh too much.

\\\\\

The girls ate and continued to tease each other with sarcastic comments and name calling, exactly what their relationship consisted of and Octavia couldn't have wished for it to be any more perfect. She loved that she could tease and make fun of Raven without her getting upset, but instead she’d bite right back with her own comments.

They were now back at campus, 11pm and Octavia hated her morning class even more right now, she knew she’d have to round this night up in order for her not to sleep through her alarm, again. Which Raven apparently already gathered: “Hey, it's pretty late. Maybe I should get you back to your room?”

Octavia frowned at the knowledge of the night ending, and Raven reached out and stroked her thumb across the side of Octavia’s mouth, sending shocks through the girl with the contact. “Don't be upset, I can guarantee you there will be more roller-derby soon” 

“It's not the roller-derby. I just- I had a really good time tonight. Thank you, Raven” she looked up and found Raven’s eyes, lifting her hand and putting it over the girl’s hand that was resting against her cheek.

“Me too, Octavia. I'd really like to do this again, if you’d be willing?”

“Hell fucking yes would I!” She squealed, jumping into Raven’s arms as the girl caught her. They stood in each other’s arms for a bit before Raven slid her hand into hers and began to lead the girl back to her own room.

They reached the door and Octavia turned to face Raven: “you know, I still don't have a roommate” her eyebrow raised suggestively. Raven externally groaned, the internal struggle evident on her face. Octavia knew Raven wasn't treating her the way Raven was known for, she was wanting to take this slow. But she didn't know whether she could agree to that, not with knowing the girl wanted her, and having an empty bed right through the door. Not with Raven standing there in front of her, her black jeans, plain white t-shirt and leather jacket making her look way too hot for something so casual. Not with the way she saw Raven’s brown eyes somehow darker than usual, and the clench of her jaw as she restrained herself. Octavia reached a hand across and grabbed the girl by the back of the neck, pulling her towards her and stopping just shy of her lips with her own.

“I know you want to do this right, take things slow, but at least let me taste you” she whispered, her voice confident and husky as they brushed against Raven’s lips. She felt Raven shudder at her words and the girl closed the distance between their lips, taking Octavia’s bottom lip between her teeth and biting, eliciting a moan. Raven’s hands rested on either side of the doorframe, as if touching her would cause her to lose all self control. The kiss was heated by still somehow sweet and gentle, she could feel Raven holding back on her but she didn't push. She did however open her mouth, inviting Raven’s tongue inside which the girl accepted and their tongues met. She could hear Raven’s moans, she could feel the girl’s body shiver as her hands played with the hair at the nape of her neck. If this was how Raven kissed even whilst holding back, she was going to be insanely impatient with finding out how she kissed when she wasn't. The girl was so fucking good at this. Suddenly Raven bit down a little harder on her lip and she couldn't help the breathless moan of the girl’s name that came out her mouth. At that, Raven pushed herself back off the wall, away from Octavia. Her lips were red and swollen, her breathing coming out heavy and uneven, her eyes wide and dark with lust.

“Fuck Octavia, moaning my name like that- fuck” 

“I'm sorry, it just kinda happened. Maybe you shouldn't kiss me like that if you don't want me moaning” 

Raven let out a breathy laugh, “I want you moaning, a lot louder than that preferably. But I want to make it through at least this first date without jumping in your pants. I like you, let me do this right, please”.

Octavia crossed the distance between them and placed a kiss to the girl’s cheek. “Okay, I’ll behave tonight. But I can't promise I can behave for long. Not after experiencing that”

Raven laughed again, her breathing back to normal “I don't think I could wait much longer even if I wanted to. Goodnight, Octavia” 

“Goodnight, Raven”.


	9. What are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in the space of 2 hours? I'm too good to you guys! I apologise in advance if there's any spelling or grammar errors, late night writing and no proof reading usually does that.
> 
> As always, i look forward to hearing your feedback.  
> Enjoy!

It had been 4 days since her date with Clarke, and with classes, studying and soccer taking up most of her time, she’d barely seen the girl. However, they had been texting non-stop and calling each other every night, just like tonight. 

“So, tomorrow is Friday, and I hear you have a soccer match tomorrow?”

“I do. Are you stalking me, Griffin?”

“Maybe. It helps having a friend to keep an eye on you whilst you're running around with girls in shorts” 

“Octavia can hardly even cross a ball lately, her head is filled with Raven. You’ll need a new spy, I'm afraid” she could hear Clarke laughing through the phone and her heart hurt a little, missing the look of Clarke’s face laughing. The utter bliss of happiness on her features.

“Tell me about it, I've heard Raven is quite the kisser” 

“HELL YES SHE IS!” She heard Raven shout from the background, causing both girls to erupt with laughter. 

“Anyway, I was thinking I might wear a certain outfit and come cheer for you” the girl continued, her voice lowering to s whisper so Raven couldn't hear. At the mention of the outfit, Lexa’s cheeks got hot as she remembered the night she saw Clarke in her cheerleading outfit. She bit her lip at the thought of Clarke’s hips swaying and she shifted in her bed, suddenly uncomfortable without some sort of pressure between her legs. 

“Lexaaa?” She heard Clarke ring out her name, interrupting her thoughts. 

“Uh hi-yeah sorry. I was…distracted” she smiled and she could tell Clarke was too. 

“Tut tut, commander. Behave. At least until tomorrow” 

“As much as I would love to have to cheer for me, I don't think I could concentrate with you wearing that. I don't think I could stop myself from forfeiting the game just to fuck you” she heard the girl’s not so innocent giggle and her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. “And frankly, as selfish as it may be, I don't want anyone else with their eyes all over you when I'm not their to show them you're not available” she added. So Lexa was starting to get slightly protective of Clarke. She didn't mind people looking at Clarke because honestly, how could you not? And it definitely helped her ego when she say it, because the girl was her girlfriend-oh shit.

“I'm not available, oh? Then what am I?”. Dammit! Clarke picked up on the slip of tongue. 

“Uhh… I just mean, I thought at least since we were going on dates, sleeping together, you wouldn't want to be seeing anyone else” 

“I don't want to see anyone else, Lexa.” Clarke stated matter-of-factly and Lexa let out a sigh of relief. 

“Me either, Clarke”. A silence hung over the two of them as the relished in each other's confession. 

“Although, I'm going have to put an end to this no-sex thing, because fuck Lexa, I'm regretting letting you leave after our date” Clarke cut the silence and Lexa could hear Raven pretending to throw up in the background. 

“It was one night, Clarke. Control yourself” she teased, not letting the girl know she was regretting it too but she wanted to spend a night getting to know Clarke without the sex.

“Stop being so good at it then” 

“OH MY GOD TMI CLARKE GOD DAMMIT!” She heard Raven shout, causing both girls to laugh again. 

“Just think about how good it’ll be next time, when you've had some days to get yourself wound up over it” 

“Raven could you piss off so I can have phone sex” she heard Clarke tell Raven and couldn't hold on the laughter. Then she heard Clarke sigh loudly. 

“My asshole roommate won't leave. No phone sex for us. Guess you’ll just have to make up for it”

“Happily. All night if that's what it takes” she could tell Clarke was getting turned on, she knew with the way Clarke’s breathing was changing.

“All night and into the morning at this rate. Now go before you frustrate me even more!”

Lexa laughed and said goodnight to the girl.

\\\\\

Once again Clarke found herself at the football field, surrounded by the majority of the college with Raven. But this time, she was excited, and she was cheering along with the crowd when Lexa scored her first goal, booing when the opposing team scored and screaming even louder when Octavia scored her first goal for the team. Raven was ecstatic beside her at that point, smiling more than she’d ever seen the girl smile before. And then when Lexa went down, and stayed down after a late tackle, Clarke had had to fight the urge to run across the field to help the girl. Luckily it was nothing serious and after a few moments at the sidelines, she was back in the game and even scored her second goal before the final whistle. The scoreboards read 3-1 to Michigan Tech at the end. 

Once again Raven and Clarke made their way to where all the cars were packed and waited on their two players emerging. 

“So, how does this go when a friend is dating your best friend. Do I give you both the “if you hurt her, I’ll kill you” talk?” Clarke said, turning to face Raven with a smile.

“Like you could if you tried, Griff”

“I'm serious though, don't hurt her, Raven. I know you've only been on one date but that girl has been crushing on you since she laid eyes on you” Clarke’s tone grew serious.

“I know, Clarke. I'm not going to hurt her, not intentionally anyway. I like her. I'm as into her as she is into me, or so I hope she's into me that much” Raven let out a nervous laugh.

“Good, now I just have to let her know I’ll kill her if she hurts you too. I’ve got your back, roomie” she smiled, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Looks like I’m taking on Lexa tonight then, can't have her hurting you and making me deal with a moping Clarke as a roommate. That would not be fun for me at all” 

“Oh no, we can't have my heartbreak putting a damper on your life” she laughed. Both girl’s were laughing when they saw Lexa and Octavia walking towards them. Both of them jumping with excitement at their win and Clarke was taken aback at Lexa’s carefree joy, of course Lexa looked happy around her but this was different. This was how much Lexa loved soccer. 

“I SCORED A FREAKING GOAL!” Octavia screamed, running forward and jumping into Raven’s arms. Luckily the girl caught her mid air, as she wrapped herself around her like a koala. 

“You were badass as fuck, that roller-derby teach you some tricks?” Raven asked, patting the girl’s head. At that moment Lexa came up and kissed Clarke on the temple, bringing her attention away from the affection Raven and Octavia were showing each other. 

“Hey, beautiful. Enjoy the game?” Lexa asked, curling her arm around her shoulders.

Clarke leaned into Lexa’s side, wrapping her arm around the girl’s waist: “I surprisingly did, although I got scared when you got hurt”

“You're cute. That happens all the time, I can handle it” Lexa kissed her on the temple again before raising her voice slightly: “okay guys, it's Friday night, we just won and our Octavia here scored her first goal, you know what that means right?”

All 4 girls shouted in unison “DRINKS”.

\\\\\

They all made their way to Bellamy’s friends’s house, who never failed to hold a party every Friday night and it was already filled with college students by the time they arrived. Raven had hold of Octavia’s hand and helped her through the crowd of bodies to reach the beer-pong table. 

“Let's show these guys how girls play beer-pong” Raven shouted over the music. The both of them waited till the current game was over and Raven stepped up to take on the winner, pulling Octavia with her: “for every game I win, you get a 5 minute make out sesh” she whispered into her ear, just loud enough for her to hear and saw the girl smile.

“Oh shit, good luck against her, Murphy. Reyes is the champ at beer-pong” Bellamy said, putting his hand on the guy’s shoulder.

“Pft I’ve got this” he said and Bellamy backed away with his hands up, and winked at Raven. 

“Don't say I didn't warn you”.

The both of them started to play and Raven had to laugh at how awful Murphy was at this game. How he had won the previous one she would never know. He was awful at the start of the game, even before Raven had landed her 5th in a row and the guy was obviously losing his aim with alcohol consumption. It wasn't long until she landed the last cup and won the round. 

“What did I tell you, she’s the champ” Bellamy said, patting the guy’s back as walked off, glaring at Raven. 

Raven was onto her 4th game and by this point, Clarke, Lexa, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Anya, Maya and even Wick had joined to watch. As easy as she’d won the other 3 games, this opponent was proving to be a little more difficult and she’d drank quite a fair amount of beers throughout the games. At this rate, she might not be able to make out with anyone. But she didn't want to back down, and she powered through, the crowd cheering as she finally sunk the ball into the last cup and won, just. 

“You're going to go down in beer-pong history. Raven no one can beat Reyes” Jasper cheered and high-fived Monty. Another opponent stepped up as Octavia leaned and whispered in her ear “you owe me a 20 minute make out session and I’m here to collect”.

“Sorry guys! No more beer-pong for me. Maybe next time” she said, watching as Bellamy’s eyes travelled to where Octavia was holding her hand and as realisation hit his face. She smiled at him as nicely as possible, trying to show him not to worry and he nodded, but she knew he’d be talking to her soon. 

Octavia dragged her to some empty room in the oversized house. Seriously, why do people buy such big houses with so many rooms if there wasn't enough people to fill them. She’d much rather buy a car. Octavia locked the door behind them and stalked towards her, backing Raven up until the back of her legs hit the bed. 

“Let’s see how slow you want to take things after this” Octavia warned before pushing Raven back on to the bed and climbing on top of her, straddling her hips. 

“You're so full of yourself, Blake”. She managed to say before Octavia’s lips were on hers. And she knew she was going to lose at this game, she knew it the second she tasted the girl’s lips again. Octavia was a good kisser, insanely good. She wished she could watch the way the girl’s jaw moved as they kissed but instead she settled for feeling the muscles moved under her touch as her fingers caressed her jaw. 

It wasn't long until Octavia started to make those little noises that she so badly needed to hear and she was learning the little things to do that made those noises come from the girl. They both lost control after a few minutes of kissing, and soon enough both girls were breathing heavy and their clothes were on the floor, leaving Octavia in only her red boy shorts and Raven completely naked. Octavia was running her finger down her naked body, gazing down at her. 

“Now you’ve got me where you want me and you're just going to stare at me” Raven stated, breathing heavily and finding it extremely difficult not to look at the girl’s breasts that were just oh so perfect. Fuck it she thought, and lunged forward, taking one of the girl’s nipples in her mouth and grazing it with her teeth. The girl above her sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth and tangled her hand in her hair, keeping her head in place as she worked on the girl’s nipples. The sounds coming from Octavia were dangerously sexy, they were making the area between her legs throb. She could get off on those sounds alone. She looked up at the girl that was straddling her lap and ran her nails down her back.

“Fuck, I can't wait to hear you when I'm inside you” Raven spoke, her voice raspy as one of her hands slid up the girl’s thigh and slipping into her underwear. The girl gasped at the contact and Raven was pleasantly surprised at how wet she already was. 

Raven wasted no time and began working her fingers inside Octavia, the girl grinding down on her, hands wrapped around her neck and digging into Raven’s back. Keeping the girl steady, Raven had an arm wrapped around her waist. Her fingers pumped hard and fast, the girl’s thrusts helping the motions and it wasn't long until she heard her name being moaned, just like she imagined and the girl crashing into her orgasm. Her hips coming to a stop, she rested against Raven’s body as Raven kissed the glistening parts of her chest and collarbone, waiting for the girl to recover. 

“I knew it, I knew you were good with your hands” the brunette teased as she finally caught her breath and found her voice. 

“Play your cards right and you might experience what I can do with my mouth”

\\\\\

“So Octavia and Raven, when did that happen?” Bellamy asked Clarke, the concern evident on his face.

“Not long, they went on a date Monday but Octavia has been nipping my ear about how hot Raven is since we moved here” Clarke admitted, “and really Bells, Raven is great. And I've already warned her not to hurt, O. I've got her back.”

Bellamy nodded, chewing at his lip with concern still showing: “I know you have, Clarke and I'm grateful but you know how it is. I worry about her, but I trust you and if you say Raven is good for her, I won't pry. I’ll have to meet her properly though, and not over beer-pong.”

Clarke’s eyes wandered over to where Lexa was, chatting with her teammates and Lincoln, Bellamy noticing. “So what's happening with you two then?”

“Hm?”

“You and Lexa, you were all over each other last time I saw you and now you're looking at her like a love-sick puppy”

“I am not!” Clarke protested, hardening her gaze and taking a sip from red cup. Belly tilted his head and pursed his lips at her, not buying it at all. “Okay… I don't know. We’ve been sleeping together, we went on a date and we talk pretty much all the time. But I don't know, we haven't made anything official and I don't know how to bring it up. I like her, Bells. I know it's early as hell, but I don't know. There's something about her. She makes me happy”

Bellamy reached across and pulled her into a hug: “sounds to me like you're going to have to women up and go ask that girl to be your girlfriend”. Clarke relaxed against his body and let out a long, loud sign.

“I guess you're right. One of us has to do it eventually”.

“Go get your girl, kid!” He said enthusiastically and pushed on the direction of Lexa.

Clarke downed the remains of her drink and made her way to Lexa. She gently tapped on the girl’s hand to gain her attention: “hey, can I talk to you for a sec?” 

“Of course.” Lexa turned to her friends: “I’ll be right back, guys.”

Clarke smiled at the group before she felt Lexa’s hand entwine with hers and she followed the girl who was leading her out the back of the house, into the open garden.

“What's up? Is something wrong?” Lexa asked, her voice full of concern as she looked down at her, looking for any telltale signs on her face.

She shook her head and looked into the girl’s eyes, taking a few deep breaths before coming out with it: “nothing’s wrong. I was just- I was talking to Bellamy and well, he asked what we were and I- I realised I couldn't answer him because I don't know. I don't know what we are”. Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes relaxed from the earlier concern in them and was replaced with a softness she only saw in the girl’s eyes when she looked at her.

“What do you want us to be, Clarke?” Lexa hadn't taken her hand out of Clarke’s yet, and Clarke realised she was fidgeting with Lexa’s fingers. She was nervous, it was still so early. Heck, they’d known each other like a week and she was already asking this girl to be hers. More than anything, she was scared that Lexa didn't feel this same pull she felt towards her and this would be it. 

“I want you, Lexa. I just want you. I-I don't know whether you want to label it or whether I don't know, you'd rather just keep everything casual but… I can't explain it. I just- you just- you make me happy and I know it's early but I want you to be mine. I want to be your girlfriend.” There, she said it. The truth was out and that was it. She braced herself for the worst, for Lexa to tell her that she only wanted something casual and this was going too fast but it didn't happen. Instead, Lexa cupped her check and leaned in to plant a soft, chaste kiss to her lips.

“I want that too, Clarke”. Clarke choked out a sigh relief that quickly turned into a laugh and turned her head to the side to kiss the girl’s palm.

“That went a lot better than I imagined” she confessed.

“What did you imagine?”

“That you'd tell this was moving too fast, that you didn't want anything serious, that you just wanted to keep things casual” she shrugged.

“Clarke, are you blind? This is everything but casual. It's never been just casual to me. I know what you mean when you say you can't explain it because neither can I. All I know is, there's no point in putting a time limit on things because when you meet someone and you click like us two, what is too fast or too slow?” Lexa’s thumb was stroking Clarke’s cheek as she spoke, and neither girls broke eye contact. 

“You're adorable, you know that?”

Lexa laughed: “sh, don't tell anyone that, I have a reputation to keep up”. She planted another kiss to Clarke’s lips, allowing it to last a little longer before pulling away. “Now, let's get back to party, I want to show off my sexy girlfriend”.

Clarke grinned as she took Lexa’s hand and practically skipped back into the house. She wasn’t about to tire of hearing Lexa relate to her as her girlfriend any time soon, that was for sure.


	10. Charcoal and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty rushed so apologies in advance if some people may not enjoy it.
> 
> All feedback is accepted, I look forward to hearing from you all!
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke woke up with an all too familiar feeling in her head and knew immediately that it was a hangover. She looked over at the clock at her bedside, it's was 8:30am. She groaned, was she ever allowed to sleep in? Apparently her internal body clock said no. She realised then that Lexa was missing from her bed, and she may have been drunk last night but she definitely wouldn't forget falling asleep in Lexa’s arms, her girlfriend’s arms. She squeezed herself at that before she forced herself to sit up in bed, and that's when she noticed the note:

‘Gone a run, don't miss me too much, pretty girl. Lexa.  
P.s. Drink the water and aspirin on your bedside table’

Okay it was official, her girlfriend was undeniably adorable and she couldn't help but think a little insane for going a run this early, after last night. She hugged the note to her chest and leaned forward, popping the pill in her mouth and drinking the whole glass. She fell back into bed and fell back asleep, waiting for Lexa to return. 

She was woken when she felt kisses being pressed to her neck, the slight pressure of a body straddling her and the soft murmuring of Lexa’s voice. 

“Wakey wakey, sleepy head. I got breakfast” Clarke groaned loudly in protest but wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck, keeping her in place to continue the neck kisses, which she did. Gladly.

“You sure know how to wake a girl up” Clarke murmured, her voice still rough from sleep as her body started to wake up at Lexa’s touch. Lexa moved her lips along Clarke’s jawline and then to her lips, allowing their lips to meet, and what started off slow as Clarke gained energy, it quickly turned got heated. She could hear Lexa making those noises she loved so much and when she bucked her hips to meet the brunette’s, the girl pulled back. 

“I got you breakfast. We should eat before it’s cold” Lexa spoke as her chest rose and fell quickly with her uneven breathing. Clarke reached up, running her fingers down the girl’s neck that was glistening from her morning run (or maybe their kiss, she was hoping it was the kiss). 

“I like cold breakfast. Now come back” she pouted. 

“Clarke, please eat. It’ll help your hangover”. 

“So would morning sex. And I know which one I'd prefer more” Clarke reached for Lexa to pull her back down but the girl took her hands to prevent it, kissing her knuckles before jumping off the bed. As she did, Clarke immediately noticed what the girl was wearing. Her tight running leggings which made her ass look way too perfect to even be real, she could see the lean muscles of Lexa’s body underneath the sweaty sports top. There was particular sweat droplets that were sliding down Lexa’s neck that Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of. Seriously, her girlfriend was out of this world beautiful, she could look at her all day. And then her eyes noticed the black patterns peeking from beneath the girl’s top, which she had discovered was a black and grey tattoo of intricate patterns which combined a number of roses across her upper arm and shoulder. Clarke suddenly felt the inspiration to draw again after years of abandoning her art.

“If you won't give me sex, can I request a favour?” Clarke smiled.

“You can request, whether it will be granted, I can't promise” the girl replied, handing Clarke her breakfast sandwich and another glass of water. Clarke sat up in bed and took a bite of sandwich and moaned at the taste, bacon was literally created by the gods, so delicious. Through bites, she asked Lexa “would you let me draw your tattoo?”.

Lexa sat on the edge of the bed and Clarke could see the surprise in Lexa’s face: “you draw?”

Clarke nodded enthusiastically, as she ate the remains of the sandwich which was gone all too quickly: “I used to draw a lot when I was younger. In fact, I wanted to do an art major but… Well things change I guess”. She know Lexa noticed the sudden change of emotion in Clarke, and the concern in her eyes was visible. Lexa reached forward and placed her hand on Clarke’s knee: “what changed, Clarke?” 

Clarke realised then that her and Lexa still had so much to learn about each other, and she knew that eventually she would have to tell her. So she bit the bullet and blurted it out quickly, not wanting to spend too much time thinking about it. 

“I used to draw a lot with my dad, he was an artist too. Well, he was a big shot engineer but he loved art, he would draw with me, paint with me, take me to art galleries. Just me and him, I guess it was how we had gotten so close. But uh… My dad- he was- he was killed a few years ago in a freak accident when he was working in some building site, he was crushed under tons of metal. And I- I guess I just stopped drawing that day too. It reminded me of him too much. It still does” she let out a long, relieved breath, as she looked down at Lexa’s hand that was now squeezing her knee for comfort.

“I'm so sorry, Clarke” she spoke softly. Clarke finally looked up and met the girl’s eyes, and she knew then that this girl really did care for her. She placed her hand on Lexa’s and gave her a weak smile: “it's okay, I'm okay. Plus, you've inspired me to draw again, something I didn't think I would do”. 

Lexa threaded her fingers with Clarke's and squeezed: “then of course you can draw my tattoo. May I use your shower first?” 

“Yes you may, Miss Woods”. Before Lexa went to shower, she gave Clarke a kiss on the forehead and Clarke thought she was going to burst with emotion at the affection she was showing her.

\\\\\

Lexa had lost both her parents, but she was so too young to remember them or what happened. Clarke had 16 years with her dad, and then to lose him suddenly, she had no idea how Clarke must have felt. She didn't really know what to do or say either, instead she just tried to show her that she was there for the girl, if she ever needed to talk or just be held. Lexa would be there. Clarke telling her about the death of her father made Lexa realise how quickly they were become comfortable around one another. How quickly they trusted one another. It was all so quick, and Lexa hated to admit that there was a small part of her that was scared. But she pushed it away, as far away as possible.

She showered and changed into the clothes she made sure to pick up on her return from her morning run then joined Clarke again. The first thing she noticed was the paper and charcoal that was placed on Clarke’s desk. 

“You waste no time, huh?”

Clarke shook her head, all the sadness from her eyes from earlier had disappeared and was replaced with excitement. “When inspiration hits, you have to get going. Will you sit for me, or do you have to be somewhere?”

It was Lexa’s turn to shake her head: “nope, I'm all yours today. Where would you like me?”. She saw Clarke bit her lip at the choice of words and the girl’s gaze lingering over her body: “head out the gutter, Griffin!”

She saw the heat rise in Clarke’s cheeks as she smiled: “damn you for your hotness… If you could just sit on the side of my bed please, just that spot there” she pointed and Lexa took the direction. “And could you um… Take your shirt and bra off for me so I can see the whole thing?”

“Is this all a ploy just to get my shirt off, Miss Griffin?” She teased, but removing the clothing nonetheless.

“It’s working if it is… Now turn your body to the right a little just so I can get view of the patterns on your arms… Yeah that's great. Now if you could bring your arm up to rest on your leg? Great” Lexa tried to follow Clarke’s orders as best as she could and couldn't help be smile at the change in the girl’s demeanour. 

“Okay that’s great, perfect. Now if you could just sit like that for me, I can get started”. She heard the girl let out a breath before she heard the faint sound of charcoal meeting paper. Lexa sat as still as possible, not wanting to disrupt her position or Clarke’s concentration, taking gentle breath’s to stop her shoulders moving so noticeably. Clarke never spoke a word, the girl was in the zone and Lexa doubted she could break it even if she tried.

After some time, maybe 15 minutes? Maybe more, Clarke finally spoke up: “okay, I'm done. You can put your clothes back on”. Lexa grabbed her clothes and quickly re-clothed herself before making her way over to Clarke.

“May I see?” She could tell the blonde wasn't confident with her work, maybe she didn't like to share it with others but she nodded lightly and moved back to give Lexa a view of the drawing. 

“Wow Clarke, you really can draw. That's incredible!” Lexa wasn't lying, she was highly impressed with the drawing. All the patterns matched her tattoo almost identically, incorporating the shading of shadows that were casted on her skin from the sunlight, creating definition in her shoulder and arm. Clarke looked up at her, shyness in her eyes and smile as she shrugged her shoulders:

“It’s okay. I haven’t drawn in years so it definitely has a lot of flaws in it”.

“It’s perfect, and I love it. In fact, could I keep it?” At that, Clarke’s smile became wide and Lexa’s heart nearly bet out of her chest at the sight. Damn this girl.

“Really? You want to keep it?” she suddenly sounded like a little kid, her voice full of excitement at the possibility.

“Of course, Clarke. It’s incredible, and then when people ask about it I can brag about how talented my girl is with her hands”. The side of Lexa’s mouth tilted into a smirk and she watched as Clarke’s eyes darted to it. She watched as the blonde licked her lips:

“Come to think of it, I still haven’t shown you just how good I am whilst being your official girlfriend”. Clarke pushed herself off the chair and started to stalk towards Lexa, her eyes never leaving the brunette’s lips. When the distance between them was gone, Clarke raised her hand and slipped it under the hem of Lexa’s shirt, her fingertips tracing patterns along her hipbone before placing her palm against her hip and pushing the brunette backwards, back onto the bed. Lexa watched as Clarke grabbed at the hem of her own shirt and raised it above her head, and revealed her braless chest and Lexa’s hands ached to cup them. She leaned up on her elbows: “come here” she ordered and she knew right then that Clarke was in the mood to tease as she shook her finger at Lexa. 

“Patience, commander. No touching yet”. Lexa outwardly groaned, she was not in the mood for being teased, especially when her girlfriend was half naked in front of her. She was not used to being this out of control, having to wait for what she wanted. 

She watched as Clarke turned and began to slowly slide the shorts she wore to bed down her legs, inch by inch revealing more lace underwear. “Fuck” she murmured under her breath, this girl was genuinely trying to kill her. Her eyes were glued to the shape of Clarke’s ass, as the girl stepped out of the shorts and gave a little wiggle before turning back around to face Lexa.

“You know, for someone who gets called commander, you obey orders so very well”. Okay, enough was enough. Lexa lunged forward, grabbing Clarke by the waist and spinning her around before pushing her down on the bed. Lexa wasted no time on climbing on top, straddling the girl and taking both her wrists and pinning them above the blonde’s head, using one hand to keep them in place. 

“You only have control because I allow you to have it, and I can take it back just as easily”. She felt the girl squirm underneath as she also bit her lip, and she could see the glisten in Clarke’s eyes that told her she was going to test Lexa. She felt her try to tug a hand out of Lexa’s grip, but no success: “I’ve yet to witness why you’re called commander” the girl teased, and Lexa could tell that this girl wanted to be dominated. She could tell with the squirming she kept feeling against her body, from the lip the girl was practically chewing on now with anticipation, Lexa could read her so easily. She reached a hand down and freed the girl’s bottom lip from her teeth: “I’m the only one allowed to bite that lip, understand?” Clarke nodded, and she swallowed the lump in her throat as Lexa leaned down and took the girl’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting a little harder than usual then soothing the sore spot with her tongue. “Good girl” she murmured against her lips, before she looked Clarke in the eyes again. 

“I’m going to let go of your hands now, but you’re not allowed to move them. Okay?” She watched as Clarke nodded, again: “yes, commander”. Lexa tried to hide what Clarke calling her that did to her, but she knew she had failed when she saw the girl smirk. She was not going to let this girl thing she had control over her right now, no way. She let the girl’s hands go free and gave Clarke another bite on her lip as a reward for her good behaviour. 

“Keep still” she ordered before she began to kiss along the blonde’s jawline, travelling down her neck and sucking on her pulse point, leaving her mark and causing the girl to moan. Her mouth continued the journey south, kissing between the girl’s breasts before swirling her tongue around a nipple. She could feel the girl trying to keep her body still, the tense muscles beneath her and decided to make things more difficult for her by taking the nipple in her mouth as she rubbed the other between a finger and thumb. 

“Dammit, Lexa!” the girl cried out as her hips bucked beneath her, unable to control her body’s reaction. Lexa took her mouth and hand away from the girl’s breasts: “keep still, baby, or I’ll stop”. She watched as the girl bite down on her lip in frustration, knowing her body would betray her. Lexa reached up, pulling the lip free again: “what did I tell you about that lip?”

Lexa continued to tease the girl’s body with her mouth, she had already learned all the particular spots on Clarke’s body that caused a moan, or her body to squirm, or her hips to buck. The girl was struggling to keep still, especially when Lexa’s teeth met her hipbone but at this point, she allowed the girl to move, simply because she was become too impatient and wanted to taste her already. She decided she should reward the blonde for obeying one order, she still hadn’t dropped her arms from above her head. Lexa licked along the skin above the lace fabric of the girl’s underwear.

“Lexa please, let me touch you already” her girlfriend begged, but it wasn’t time yet. She needed her to know she’s in charge, at least for tonight. She took the fabric and began to slide it down her legs, ordering the girl to kick them off completely which she obliged. Lexa kneeled between the blonde’s legs: “spread your legs wider” she ordered and watched as her legs spread, she could see how wet her girlfriend was and instinctively licked her lips at the sight. 

“Holy fuck, Lexa I’m so horny, please taste me”. She broke her gaze from between Clarke’s legs and saw the girl’s hands pulling at the sheets above her head. She began to lower herself between the blonde’s legs, teasingly kissing the inside of her thighs, leaving her mark on them. Lexa was just about to finally give Clarke what she wanted, her mouth was hovering in position and she felt the girl squirm at her breath against her pussy when the door burst open. 

“OH MY GOD GUYS! COVER UP!” Raven shouted, covering her eyes as Lexa and Clarke jumped, Clarke scrambling under the sheets and as Lexa was thankful she was fully clothed.

“Are you decent?” Raven asked with her eyes still shielded.

“Yes, Raven, unfortunately we are” Lexa spoke, hoping the annoyance was evident in her voice picking Clarke’s clothes off the floor and handing them to her. She couldn’t help but laugh a little at the embarrassment on Clarke’s face, she’d never seen the girl so red. And frankly, so frustrated either and Lexa knew the feeling. The throb between her legs was still very much there, she knew Clarke would need a lot of making up for this.


	11. The parent date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off work for a few days so looks like there might be quite a lot of updates over the next few days. But we'll see.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, please leave your feedback.
> 
> Enjoy!

2 weeks later

Commander: should I dress fancy, or casual, or smart causal? Fuck I'm so nervous.

Sexy cheerleader: Dress however you want, it's just dinner with my mom. Don't be nervous, she’s not nearly as scary as her profession makes her sound. 

Commander: it's your mom! What if she doesn't like me and then there's drama and she makes you choose and yeah I'm nervous.

Sexy cheerleader: Baby, you really need to breathe, she’ll love you. You make me happy and that's all that matters. Now get your ass ready, don't be late.

Lexa was positive she was about to sweat out the entire weight of her body with nerves. Clarke had told her a few days ago that her mom was coming to town and would be the perfect time for them to meet, and Lexa stupidly agreed to it. It all seemed like a good idea when it was days away, but now she had an hour till she was face-to-face with Abby Griffin, a big shot cardiac surgeon. What if she didn't approve of Lexa? What if she thought Lexa wasn't good enough for her daughter? What if she looked down on Lexa for wanting a career in soccer and not some big fancy corporate job? Fuck. 

Lexa opted for a smart-casual look with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white button-down shirt. It was only a casual dinner with her girlfriend’s mom, no big deal at all, no need to be fancy. But what if Clarke’s mom expected more of an effort? Her thought were just pissing her off now, no wonder she was nervous. 

45 minutes had passed and it was time for Lexa to leave to meet Clarke and her mother. She set off down the street, making her way to the restaurant which would only take her around 5 minutes but she didn't want to risk being late. She was going to do everything as correct as possible tonight, show Abby that she was worthy of her incredible, beautiful daughter and that she was invested in their relationship. 

She stopped outside the restaurant and gave Clarke a quick text. 

Commander: I'm at the restaurant, should I wait or go inside and find our table? Or are you guys already in there? Am I late? Oh god

Thankfully the girl’s reply was almost immediate.

Sexy cheerleader: we’re just a minute away, stay there and breathe. I promise everything will be fine :)

Lexa let out a long breath, beginning to do her deep breathing to calm the nerves building up inside her and the butterflies in her stomach. She was scanning the area when she caught sight of the beautiful blonde in a flowy black dress, just stopping at her knees and her leather jacket. Damn her girl is beautiful. But she couldn't let herself get caught up in the girl’s beauty, because she quickly noticed the older woman walking beside her. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the woman was wearing an almost identical outfit to Lexa’s; jeans, a blue blouse, her thin brown coat draped over her shoulders. Within seconds, the woman had reached Lexa and she forced a shaky smile as she extended her hand to Clarke’s mother.

“Mrs Griffin, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lexa Woods”. The woman offered a warm smile back as she took Lexa’s hand, placing her other hand on top of their grasp. 

“Please, call me Abby. It's so lovely to finally meet you, Lexa. Clarke has told me so much about you”. 

The nerves that Lexa felt were drastically falling away around Abby, the woman was very comfortable to be around and gave no sign of disapproval of Lexa or her relationship with Clarke. Maybe this dinner would go a lot better than she imagined. 

\\\\\

Clarke was happy to see her mom, it had been months since they were together which was a big deal when you had previously spent everyday together. Well, everyday that Abby was able to get away from work that is. Dinner was going great, and she could see the tension in Lexa quickly dissolving not long into their meal as they both spoke animatedly, discussing Lexa’s major, her love for soccer and of course the restaurant that her uncle Gustus owned. Her mother had promised to visit there on her next visit, excited to try out the menu. 

Sitting with her mother and Lexa, Clarke couldn't help but imagine her future to always be like this. To have Lexa by her side, their hands intertwined as Abby had evidently welcomed her into the family. It had been 3 weeks since Clarke and Lexa became official, a little over a month since they first slept together and Clarke knew it, especially at that moment that she loved the girl.

“Clarke, how are your studies going? You haven't mentioned your classes much” her mom disrupted her train of thought. 

“They're good, mom. I've been receiving A’s in all my tests so far, and of course I’ll be preparing for finals soon. So I’ll be studying extra hard for those” Clarke reassured her mom. Abby always pushed Clarke to get good grades, and not wanting to let her mom down, she always did. Not that it was all because of that, she did want to do good, she was always a hard worker at school and she wasn't about to let her grades slip at med school.

“Good, sweetheart. I'm glad to hear you're doing well. And here I was worried about you moving away to college, but everything seems to be playing out lovely for you. I'm so happy for you, and you too, Lexa”. Lexa smiled at Abby, and also squeezed Clarke’s hand, obviously ecstatic and the approval from her mother. 

The dinner went exactly how Clarke had thought it would, she had no doubt in her mind that her mother would love Lexa. I mean, how could you not? The girl was perfect and she had a certain persona around adults that was hard for them to resist. She was the perfect girl to bring home to your parents, and as she looked up at the sky on their walk back to campus after dropping Clarke’s mom off at her hotel,, she knew her dad approved of Lexa too.

“Your mother is surprisingly lovely. Definitely not what I was expecting” Lexa broke the silence.

“What did you expect?”

“I don't really know, some crazy hard ass that would only allow her daughter to date the absolutely best man or woman with a lot more inspirations that professional soccer” 

“Lexa, my mom only wants me to be happy. And you make me happy, I told you it would all be okay” she felt her girlfriend squeeze her hand in response as they walked the rest of the way home in silence. 

\\\\\

“You're such an ass, Bellamy! Why the fuck would you say that to her!” Octavia shouted at her jackass of a brother. Really, he had the audacity to warn Raven away from Octavia because of stupid rumours.

“Octavia, she's a player. She just wants in your pants, and I'm trying to look out for you! I'm your brother for fuck’s sake, it’s my job” 

Octavia was close to exploding with anger. “A PLAYER? Bellamy, you fucking idiot! So she's slept with more people than just me, who cares! That doesn't mean she's going to hurt me and she damn well isn't just after what's in my pants. UGH you're such an idiot!! I swear if you've ruined this for me I’ll never forgive you” she was making her way out the door, when her brother’s hand grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. 

“I'm just trying to look out for you. I've heard things about her that make her seem untrustworthy. I couldn't just sit back and wait for her to hurt you” he pleaded. Octavia knew that her brother really thought he was doing the right thing but this over protectiveness really hand to stop. She wasn't a kid anymore.

“Just stay out of it. You don't know anything about her, or us. I'm not a kid anymore, Bell, I can look after myself” she stated one last time before turning her back on his pleading eyes again and slamming the door shut behind her.

She made her way to Raven and Clarke’s room but no one was there, or at least no one bothered to answer. So she then made her way to the Wick’s garage, searching for Raven. Turned out the girl wasn't there either and Wick hadn't heard from her all day after she bailed on their plans. Fucking great. Her brother really had royally fucked this up, all on the bases of stupid god damn rumours. If she found out who was spreading this crap, she’d beat the shit out of them. 

She got out her phone and dialled Raven’s number but no luck, straight to voicemail. She settled for a text message before calling Clarke.

Octavia <3: Hey Reyes, where you at? We need to talk about my stupid asshole of a brother. I don't care what crap he spilled to you. Don't ignore me, please.

“Hey Clarke, any chance you've seen or heard from Raven tonight?”

“Sorry O, I'm just out of dinner with Lexa and my mom, haven't heard from her. Is everything alright?”

“No, my jackass of a brother told her to stay away from me and now I can't find her. She won't answer my calls or texts and I'm worried. But how did you dinner go?”

“It went good, thanks. I’ll try to call her too, and I’ll let you know if I find her in our room. I'm sure she’ll be okay though, she’ll maybe just need some time to think” 

“There's nothing to think about though. My brother is an idiot that believes the crap his friends feed him. Raven isn't the girl he thinks she is, especially not with me. Anyway, I'm gonna go and keep my line clear in case she tries to call. If you hear anything from her, please let me know” 

“Will do, O. Good luck”

With that, she ended the call and kept searching for the girl. Making note to find out all of her hiding places for the next time this happens, cause let's face it, with a brother like Bellamy, it will happen again.

\\\\\ 

Raven sat beside the college’s pool, mesmerised by the water’s movements and tried to ignore the ache in her chest. She knew it’d happen eventually, she always heard about how protective Bellamy was of Octavia and with her past, of course she’d be told to stay away. She had fucked over a few people in her past, even cheated on some but that was because it was nothing serious. Or so she thought it was nothing serious. Maybe she should have made that clear with them, but it was all in the past and everything was different with Octavia. This was serious, serious enough that they’d spoken about making it official, heck even Raven was the one to admit that's what she wanted. And it was going perfectly, all until Bellamy somehow found out her not so perfect past “relationships”. She’d been warned away and honestly, maybe it was for the best that she didn't go any further with O, maybe she would just hurt her in the end. Maybe that's just what she did, she hurt people. But it was so hard to think of letting the girl go.

She fished her phone out of her pocket and saw the multiple missed calls from Lexa, Clarke and Octavia, then of course the text messages. All asking where she was, if she was safe and to talk to Octavia. She felt guilty for making the girls worry but she just needed time to think, to debate with herself what was best for Octavia and the pool was the perfect place to do that. In high school, she used to swim a lot, was even on the swim team but she hadn’t gotten round to trying out for the college team.   
She felt her phone vibrate in her hand again and saw it was Octavia calling. With a sigh, she decided to give in and answer.

“Hey” she spoke, lazily.

“Oh my god, Raven! You're okay, thank god. Where are you? Please tell me where you are”

“I'm at the pool” she sighed, there was no point in lying to the girl. She knew she’d search the entire campus all night if she had to until she found her and she couldn't do that to her. 

“Okay, I’ll be right there. Don't move!” She hung up, but not before she heard the girl break into a run. 

She sat at the side of the pool, waiting for the girl, not knowing how this night would end and if this was the end before it ever really begun. She wasn't waiting long before the door was pushed open, I guess that's what happens when you date a soccer player. Speed and stamina, she made a mental note not to try running away from Octavia. 

“Before you say anything, Bellamy is an overprotective asshole and I don't care what he says, I don’t care if it's true or not. That's not the Raven I know” she spoke, closing the distance between them. When Raven didn't stand up, Octavia took a seat beside her. 

“I did do those shitty things though, and Bellamy is right to warn me off. If I've done it before, I can do it again” 

“Oh please! Who hasn't cheated or lied or played around with people!? Everyone does it, the world is shitty and people do shitty things. But you won't do that with me, and you know it! You wouldn't even sleep with me on our first date, when I practically begged. So don't you dare try to pretend to me that I should stay away, because it's bullshit.”

Raven looked up at the girl and was in awe at get beauty in the dim light of the room, the waves reflecting moving shadows over her face. And those eyes, still somehow shiny in the almost darkness. It was hard to breathe around a girl like Octavia.

“You're right, I know you're right but what about the future. What if I fuck up, what if I hurt you because everything I seem to touch just fucks up. And I don't want to do that to you, Octavia, to us. I don't want to hurt you” she confessed, looking into those shinning eyes. 

“Then don't. Don't end this and hurt me because that's all listening to Bellamy will do. It’ll hurt me and you.” Octavia reached out and took Raven’s hand, squeezing it with her silent plea. 

Raven sat silently for a few minutes, debating internally but really, she knew the answer, she knew she couldn't let this girl go. So she turned to face her, placing her hand on the girl’s cheek and leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. But she couldn't pull away, so she let her lips longer there for longer, and the girls shared a kiss that was full of pleas and promises before Raven pulled back and rested her forehead against Octavia’s.

“Please tell me that wasn't your goodbye kiss because I don't think I could handle not experiencing that again” the girl breathed.

“I couldn't leave even if I tried” Raven confessed.

\\\\\

“Octavia texted, her and Raven are a-okay aka I shouldn't expect Raven to be back tonight so… You wanna sleep over?” Clarke shouted, sitting on the soccer field whilst Lexa took shots into the goal, over and over and over. Honestly, she didn't understand how the girl could enjoy that although, she was enjoying watching her, lit up by the moonlight and the small lights that always illuminated the soccer field. She’d eventually rolled up the sleeves of her button-down shirt, a trait Clarke was picking up on and unbuttoned a few buttons, just enough to expose her clavicle and a section of chest. Eventually, her nearly tucked in shirt had also come untucked at one half and Clarke was amazed at how well her girlfriend could pull of this look. She always fanned over the way button-downs clung to her shoulders, to the muscles in her back, even the lean muscles of her stomach. So damn sexy. 

“Im starting to see that your idea of sleeping over involves very little sleep, and I have practice tomorrow ” she shouted back, her muscles tensing before taking another shot. 

Apparently the girl had taken up a game of trying to hit the crossbar and so far, her aim was excellent, taking a few steps back after each hit. 

Clarke stood up and waited for the right time to run and catch the ball after it bounce off the crossbar. She stood in front of Lexa with the ball. 

“Are you seriously picking balls over me, Lexa? Do you have something to tell me?” Lexa started to walk towards her, her hands slipping into her pockets and holy shit she suddenly got hotter.

“Clarke, I have to tell you something… I'm- I'm a soccer player, and I love soccer balls” 

Clarke started to laugh uncontrollably. “Oh my god you're such a dork, I can't believe you were turning me on a few minutes ago”.

Lexa continued walking towards her and finally she was stood in front of her. “Are you ever not turned on? You're such a sex pest”

Clarke threw the ball and Lexa but the girl had fast reflexes and caught it. “You're such an ass, I revoke my offer. You're not allowed to sleep over” 

Lexa chuckled, as Clarke made sure not to look into her eyes because no way could she even pretend to be serious looking into the girl’s eyes. Lexa balanced the ball on her hip and leaned forward, placing soft kisses on Clarke’s neck. 

“Are you, Clarke Griffin, saying no to a night of sex?” Lexa murmured, between kisses.

Clarke hummed, revelling in the feel of Lexa’s lips on her neck. “That's right, Clarke Griffin is saying no to sex”. She felt her girlfriend smile against her neck and she was determined to say no for as long as she could. Let's see how Lexa reacts when she actually thinks there's no sex. 

Clarke pushed Lexa back by her shoulders. “Behave. I don't want you having to go to your bed, all alone and frustrated. I'm being considerate” 

Lexa widened her eyes at her and then quickly returned to normal, a hint of competition in her eyes. “Two can play at that game, Griffin” 

“I don't know what game you're talking about, no game happening here” okay now Clarke was a little scared. She was hopeless at resisting Lexa, and the girl would most definitely play dirty. Yeah, she was playing dirty. She was already unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, letting it hang open and revealing her toned stomach and sports bra. She had reached up and began to put her hair into a messy bun. “It's hot out here tonight, don't you think?” 

Clarke swallowed and suddenly her mouth was incredibly dry. “What is your plan here, Lexa? To tease me and what? Fuck you right here on the soccer field?” 

Lexa laughed innocently, as she began to use the ball in her own game of keepy uppy which she done effortlessly. “I don't know what you're talking about, Clarke. I'm just warm”

“Nice try, but not nice enough” Clarke turned and walked back to the sidelines, taking her recent seat back. 

“What's wrong, you don’t trust yourself being too close to me?” She heard Lexa shout, the amusement in her voice and it made her want to show this ass that she can resist her (no she can't). 

“Get back to your ball skills, ass!”

Lexa went back to her crossbar game, and Clarke was growing increasingly frustrated. Not just sexually but in annoyance at how easy the girl was able to resist her, how could she do it so easily whilst she was struggling at the mere sight of Lexa’s stomach. She stood up and turned, beginning to walk out the soccer field without saying bye to the girl. If she has no problem saying no then she can sleep alone tonight, see if Clarke cares.


	12. Dark Alleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello smut
> 
> Enjoy!

“Clarke! Hey wait up! Where are you going?” She could hear Lexa shouting after her but she didn't slow down, instead she just ignored the girl and kept walking. Unfortunately it wasn't long until the girl had caught up with Clarke, running up to join at her side.

“Clarke, what's wrong?” She could hear to concern in her girlfriend’s voice but right now, she was too pissed to care. She tried to keep ignoring her but that failed when the girl took a step in front of her and stopped her, hands on shoulders.

“Clarke, talk to me. I don't understand what's happening”.

“You and me both!” She finally broke her silence. She watched as confusion swept across the girl’s face so she continued, “you so easily say no, Lexa. Like I don't get it”.

Lexa’s face was still overcome with confusion, “baby, I don't understand what you mean…” 

Clarke sighed in frustration, stepping away from Lexa’s hands on her shoulders, “to me! Ugh I fucking hate how stupid this sounds but you’re making me feel not sexy. And I'm fucking sexy, Lexa, dammit! So why the hell are you so capable of telling me no”. Okay, Clarke realised she sounded stupid, and entirely irrational. She knew the girl was attracted to her but she wasn’t used to people saying no to her (sexually anyway) and she didn't like how it made her feel.

Lexa started to laugh and Clarke gave her a slap to the shoulder, “don't fucking laugh at me, Lexa. You're failing at making your girlfriend feel sexy, you suck”.

“Okay okay, I'm sorry, no laughing. But seriously, Clarke? You don't think I find you sexy?”

“No, I mean yes, I don’t know. Majority of the time, no but then you say no to my advances and you're so good at resisting me that it makes me feel that way.”

Lexa stepped forward and closed the space that Clarke had put between them. She noticed that the girl’s shirt was still open and damn her girlfriend for being so attractive, it almost made her forget what her point was. Lexa purposely slid her hand slowly around Clarke’s waist and back until it rested on her lower back, damn this girl for knowing exactly how and where to touch her.

“Clarke” her hand was playing at the hem of her top, slowly making its way onto Clarke’s bare back and Clarke was frozen in place. The intensity of Lexa’s stare, the feel of her skins on her own, the way Lexa said her name (it was like a whole new word when it came for Lexa’s mouth), making her squirm. “You're irresistible. I could spend my life with my fingers buried inside you. I have to say no sometimes because I could quite literally lock myself away with you and spend days upon days not resisting you. But unfortunately for us, we have to participate in the outside world”. Okay now she definitely was squirming, Lexa’s ability to maintain eye contact was intense, and hearing her admit how much she wanted her wasn’t helping. “I'm sorry for making you feel that way, truly”.

Clarke put her arms around the girl’s neck and pressed their lips together before pulling back with a smirk, “you bet your ass I’m irresistible”.

Lexa kissed her again quickly, before she felt a slap to her ass, “now take me back to your room and show me how sexy you are”. Clarke didn't have to be told twice.

\\\\\

To put it plainly, Lexa was flabbergasted at how Clarke could even remotely think that she wasn't attracted to her. How absurd. She spent 99% of their time together struggling not to just take her there and then. It was a real problem just how attracted to her girlfriend that she was. And right now was proof of the struggle. 

Clarke had been testing Lexa’s restraint on the walk home, her hands stroking places that made Lexa’s heart speed up, whispering such delightful dirty things to her. Ultimately, the girl reached her goal when Lexa had grabbed her hand and led her to a particularly isolated section of campus, not having the patience to wait till arriving at Clarke’s room.

“Is this what you wanted?” She asked, pressing Clarke up against the building wall. She could see the smirk rise on Clarke’s face with the help of the lights placed around campus.

“Just give into it” and she did, she crushed her lips to Clarke’s and wasted no time in parting the girl’s lips and pushing her tongue in. She kissed her hard and Clarke was happy to apply the same amount of aggression and pressure. She felt the blonde’s teeth sink into her bottom lip and couldn't suppress the groan that rose from her throat. She grabbed the girl’s wrists and pinned them above her head, pushing her leg between Clarke’s legs and applying pressure with her knee. She swallowed her girlfriend’s whimper as she softened the kiss, decreasing the pace. She could feel the girl grinding down on her knee and hear the small whines between their lips.

“I could get off on those noises alone” she confessed, smiling against the girl’s she began to slide both her hands down her arms, her ribs, until they rested on her hips. She dug her nails in and pulled the girl flush against her as she pushed her knee higher, causing a louder moan to escape those deliciously swollen lips. She watched as the blonde bit down on her own lip, those blue eyes laced with cockiness.

Lexa removed her knee and it was evident how wet the girl was with the wet patch she could feel on her jeans. She began to lift Clarke’s dress, sliding both her hands under, one resting on her bare hip and the other running a few digits across the panties against her girlfriend’s heat.

“I’ll never tire of how wet you are for me” she whispered against the girl’s neck, feeling her shiver against her, and the nails that dug into her shoulders.

“Maybe you should feel how wet I really am without the underwear in the way” Clarke proposition, she knew she was aching to be touched. She slid her hand into the panties and sucked on the girl’s pulse point as her fingers made contact with her clit. The girl’s hips bucked and she breathed Lexa’s name, and Lexa decided to waste no more time, she was aching to hear Clarke moan her name some more. She ran her fingers through the wet folds before slipping in two digits, pumping in and out the girl as her mouth assaulted her neck. She had learned quickly how to use her fingers on Clarke, know when to quicken the pace, or slow down, when to add that third finger when necessary, she could read the girl’s body so well. Her fingers worked tirelessly into the girl, curling inside her and her thumb caressed her clit, Clarke’s hips never failing to meet her rhythm. Their bodies were in sync, working so well together and Clarke was growing breathless, she could hear it in her moans, in the way she was crying her name. It wasn't long until she felt the walls of the girl tightening around her fingers and she took the opportunity to watch as the girl came apart. Her mouth open wide, her head tilted back against the wall, the tendons in her neck strained as she met her orgasm. She dug her nails into Lexa’s shoulders and cried out her name, all whilst Lexa’s fingers continued at a slower pace, allowing her to ride out the orgasm.

She saw the lazy smile spread on Clarke’s face when it was over, and she leaned forward, kissing around the blonde’s cheek, side of the mouth and finally her lips. 

“Irrisistible” she told her, as she removed her hand from the girl’s underwear, lowered the dress again and cleaned up her fingers by popping them in her mouth.

“You’re such a romantic, Lexa. Fucking me in some dark alley. If only my mother knew the truth.

“I didn't hear you protesting, Miss fancy pants. And I'm sure she’d love to hear how her straight A, med student daughter had been so easy to fuck in an alley”.

“Did you just call me easy, Miss Woods?”

“I would never!” She lied, before taking the girl’s hand and making them walk again. “Try to behave this time, I'm much too fancy to be fucked in an alley”.

She heard Clarke scoff, “yeah right, fancy is exactly what you are”.

\\\\\

Lexa woke up the following morning with her alarm. 7 am. Dammit. Her body was aching from the night before and she was exhausted, guaranteed she had only received a few hours of sleep. Training was going to be difficult, and Indra had started to see a pattern with Lexa’s performances during their Sunday practices. Don’t get her wrong, spending the night with Clarke was the only thing she wanted to do, and spending 99% of it having sex was even better. Sex with Clarke was… out of this world, it was intense and it was loving, it was aggressive, it was soft, it was everything and she couldn’t get enough of it. But it was really starting to affect her performances at practice and Indra wasn’t going to let that slide. 

She heard Clarke mumble beside her, something she couldn’t quite make out and figured she must still be asleep. Getting out of bed without waking Clarke was going to be difficult, she was tangled with the girl and her head was resting on Lexa’s chest. She tried, she really did but it was wasted when she heard Clarke speak up. 

“Are you trying to sneak out? Way to make a girl feel dirty and used”. Oh Clarke was feeling playful this morning, this was going to be difficult to leave behind.

“I didn’t want to wake you considering last night’s antics. I thought you could use the rest.”

Clarke moved to lean up on her elbow, but not before she gave Lexa’s clavicle a quick kiss. “Are you questioning my stamina, because as I recall, it was you that fell asleep first last night. Some soccer player you are.”

Lexa rolled on top of the girl, straddling her hips and resting her hands on either side of the girl’s head. “Me falling asleep had nothing to do with my stamina, I was just tired. Multiple orgasms does that to you”. The cocky look returned to her girlfriend’s face and dammit, why did she find that so hot? Cockiness was not an attractive trait.

“You’re welcome for that by the way” 

Lexa leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against Clarke’s, “thank you, it was… pleasant”. Clarke laughed against her lips before finally making their lips meet. They kissed, and kissed and Lexa completely forgot about why she had set an alarm, or where she had to be because Clarke was kissing her and one of her hands had found a way between her thighs and oh god, that felt good. But her pleasure was interrupted by her ringtone and she heard Clarke sigh as loud as her. 

“I’m really not a fan of these interruptions. Who the hell calls at this time?” Clarke was agitated. Lexa leaned over and grabbed her phone, “Hey Anya, what’s up?”

“OH, so you are up this time? I thought I’d call and make sure you make it to practice on time before coach literally kicks your ass”

Lexa let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Yes Anya, I’m awake. I’ll be there. Thanks for calling” and she hung up. She checked the time and frustration settled into her body when she realised she’d have to leave now if she wanted to make it on time, but honestly, all she wanted was for Clarke’s fingers to return inside her and continue what she started. She leaned down and pressed an apology to her girlfriend’s lips. “I have to go”. She climbed off Clarke and the bed and grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. 

“You felt so good, you don’t even have time to let me finish you off?”

Sliding her tshirt over her head, she sat back on the edge of the bed and took Clarke’s chin between a finger and thumb, “believe me, there is nothing I want more than to climb back into bed with you and finish what we started but I really need to go. Indra won’t get off my back as it is, I can’t have her be pissed even more at me for being late”.

Clarke leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before laying back down and snuggling into bed, “Okay, I understand. I guess I’ll just have to finish what I started on myself”. 

Lexa groaned and put her head in her hands, “has anyone ever told you how much of a tease you are?”

Clarke smiled innocently at her, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lexa”.

\\\\\

“Get your head in the game, Woods! That's 4 times you've missed my perfectly crossed ball! You're making me look bad” Octavia shouted from across the field. Lexa was doing bad, her bones were aching and the lack of sleep was really getting to her today. She just couldn't seem to make contact well enough with the ball or even get a touch on it in the first place and she could see Indra wasn't going to let her off easy with it.

“You really need to sort yourself out, whatever this thing is with Clarke is affecting your game and we can't afford that to happen” she heard Anya state from behind her. 

“This is nothing about Clarke, I'm just tired. Get off my back” she demanded, spinning around to face the girl and run back into position.

“Yeah right, and I guess it's just a coincidence your awful after every night you spend with her. Get your head in the game or coach is going to let you have it. That's too many chances you've missed, keep it up and you’ll be benched for the away game”.

Lexa knew Anya was right, she’d already heard Indra threaten her with the sub spot if her performance kept lacking. She was trying, she was pushing through the ache in her body and the exhaustion but something just wasn't working. She knew it was bad when she heard Indra call her over.

“Lexa, what the hell is happening with you? I don't know what game you're playing out there but it isn't soccer and you won't be scoring any goals with it”. She could see Indra’s patience was wearing thin.

“Sorry, coach. I don't know what's happening, I'm just having a bad day, I guess” she spoke, rubbing the back of her neck with nerves.

“It's more than one day, this has been happening every Sunday for the past month. It may be 1 out of the 3 practices a week but it's enough for me to reconsider your starting spot. I have plenty of forwards that are showing me they can do it”. Indra’s tone was serious, and Lexa could tell how close she was to be being benched. Fuck. 

“I've got this, coach. This is the last time, I’ll be top of my game. Please just don't bench me. I’ll prove to you I can do it” she pleaded.

Indra searched her eyes for a few seconds and let out a sigh, “you're one of the best forwards I've had on this team, don't let me down. One more mess up at practice and you can kiss your starting spot goodbye until you impress me again. Now get back to it”

Lexa nodded and ran back to her position. She somehow managed to impress Indra enough for her not to be benched, but that was close. Too close. 

After practice was done, she found Anya waiting for her outside the locker room and she really didn't want to deal with this right now.

“I hear Indra nearly benched you today, told you. Too busy with blondie to take this serious anymore, Lexa?” She pestered.

Lexa tried to walk away from her but Anya just kept following her till eventually she turned to confront her. “First off, Blondie? Her name is Clarke, and no, I am taking this serious, Anya. You know how serious I take this! It has nothing to do with Clarke, I’m just tired, okay? So damn tired.”

She could tell Anya wasn't buying it, “You're tired because you're up all night doing god knows what when you should be resting so you give 100%! Training isn't nothing, Lexa, it’s as serious as game day and you're lacking”

“I know! Okay, I know I've been lacking. Just back the fuck off, Anya.”

“I can't believe you're risking this for some girl you've known for like a month! Soccer has been our life for as far back as I can remember and you're risking is for a fuck!” Anya shouted.

Lexa was furious now, “what the fuck, Anya! I’m not risking anything, it's been a few shitty training sessions, just get off my back! And Clarke is not just a fuck! I- I can't even believe you said that. She's my girlfriend! And I love her, Anya, okay? I love her”

She heard the voice come from behind her, “no freaking way”. She turned and saw who the voice belonged to, Octavia, and beside her, with wide eyes and an open mouth was Clarke. Fuck


	13. The L word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, chapter was a little rushed as i promised there would be more updates this week but things got a little hectic and i didn't wanna not post anything
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Thank you :)

Clarke figured she should get her ass out of bed and go meet Lexa after her training, and maybe say a hello to Octavia.

Okay so she was definitely saying hello to Octavia, considering the girl emerged from the doors Clarke was about to make her way through. 

“CLARKEY! What brings you to the athletic side of campus on a Sunday morning? Not like you” Octavia greeted her, throwing her arms around Clarke’s shoulders.

“Nice to see you too, O. I was just going to meet Lexa” she replied, hugging the girl back.

Octavia peeled herself away from her, and put her hand over her heart, “I'm hurt, Clarke. Best friend for years and you don't even come to meet me after training. Hurt!”

She slapped the girl on the shoulder, “shut up, loser. You wanna come with us then? Not sure what we’re doing but I'm sure you can fit right in”.

“Sure, but I'm inviting Raven, I'm not being a third wheel”.

Octavia pushed open the doors and both the girls entered, and straight away was met with the sight of Lexa and Anya, looking like the were having a domestic. 

“… I can't even believe you said that. She's my girlfriend! And I love her, Anya, okay? I love her”.

Clarke froze. Did she mishear what was just said. Did Lexa just say she loved her? Her thoughts were both constant and non-existent. But she could feel like butterflies in her stomach, like they were on ecstasy, having a party in her stomach. She could feel the heat rising through her whole body, and the fluttering of her heart and she knew her face was portraying that of the famous Edvard Munch “the scream” painting. She faintly heard Octavia mutter something beside her and grab her shoulder but she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, heck she could hardly find her breath.

She watched as Lexa took slow, tentative steps towards her, like if she got too close Clarke might run. The girl finally reached her and she felt her hands on her shoulders, and the girl’s touch brought her back to reality. She closed her mouth and swallowed with difficulty at the dryness of her mouth.

“Clarke, baby…” Lexa was kneeling slightly so she could meet Clarke’s eyes, and the fear and worry in those beautiful, usually vibrant green eyes nearly broke her heart.

“You-you love me?” She stuttered out, finally breaking her silence and she saw Lexa give out a breath of relief at her voice. She even saw Octavia relax beside her.

“This wasn't exactly how I imagined telling you for the first time, but yes, Clarke… I love you”. There was still some worry in Lexa’s eyes, and Clarke didn't really understand why. Did she think Clarke didn't love her back? 

The initial shock wore off and the happiness Clarke was feeling was almost overwhelming, her lips stretched into a smile so big she was certain it might hurt afterwards. She threw her arms around the girl and practically jumped in her arms, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend’s waist and squealing.

“I love you too, Lexa. I love you I love you I love you” she repeated as she placed kisses all over the girl’s neck she could reach, as she felt the girl’s arms right around her middle. She could hear Lexa’s giggle and Octavia’s voice from over her shoulder, “you guys are so adorably gross”.

“Shut it, O and don't ruin our moment” she called over her shoulder before moving her lips to Lexa’s mouth. They’d kissed so many times before but this, it was new, it was full of the love they both knew they shared, full of promises to each other and full of never wanting to let go. She could hear Octavia behind her pretending to throw up, and flipped her the bird, never breaking the kiss. 

Unfortunately, Lexa’s friend wasn't so happy about the situation. When Anya cleared her throat, Lexa pulled back and settled Clarke back down on her feet, turning to her friend.

“That's great and all, but it still doesn't change anything. You're slacking and you need to get it together, I don't care whether you love her or not. Fucking get it together” she said before walking past the girl’s and leaving through the doors, but not before glaring back at Clarke.

She heard Octavia whistle, “what's her problem?”

“Yeah, what was that all about? How are you slacking? And come to think about it, it sounded like you two were arguing before you told me you loved me”

Lexa shook her head and took hold of Clarke’s hand, “it's nothing, it's just Anya being Anya”.

Clarke wasn't convinced and she gave Octavia a worrying look. She was definitely going to be questioning her best friend on what was happening at training.

\\\\\

“You have zero game, Woods, I can't believe you first say the L word when Clarke isn't even supposed to hear” Raven says after Octavia fills her in on the events earlier today. The 4 girls are all in some pizza place close to campus that Jasper highly recommended, claiming it was the best stuffed crust he's ever had. And Jasper eats a lot of pizza.

“Shut it, Raven. It wasn't exactly how I planned it to happen” Lexa protests, she knows Raven is going to be a sarcastic ass with this for days. Yay.

She feels Clarke slide her hand into hers, “my girl loves me and that's all that matters right now” she states to everyone before placing a kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

“Ugh guys please, I have to keep my appetite for pizza, don't want you two ruining it with your PDA” Raven said whilst screwing her face up in disgust.

“Ditto, babes, you two are so gross” Octavia adds from her seat beside Raven.

Lexa was about to make a sniffy comment but was interrupted by the arrival of their food. Two large pizzas between the 4 of them, which by the looks of how Raven and Octavia were already digging in, would not be shared equally.

“So how was training? I hear the coach is a hard ass” Raven asks the soccer players.

Octavia shrugged and said with a mouthful of pizza, “she’s just wants us to win, don’t get on her bad side and you should be fine. Right, Lexa?”

Lexa nodded, not wanting to continue this conversation.

“What was Anya talking about earlier, about you slacking?” Clarke asked as she turned to face her.

“It's nothing, I just missed a few crosses and she got pissed. It's just Anya being Anya” she tried to reassure the girl, and shit down this conversation.

Octavia snorted, “a few crosses, yeah right, you can't even see the ball at Sunday training”.

Fuck you, Octavia, fuck! Why did she have to open her mouth. She glared at the girl who just shrugged, continuing to eat. By now, Raven and Octavia had polished off almost a full pizza.

“What's going on, Lexa?” She could hear the worry in Clarke’s voice and the concern in her eyes. But really, there was no need, and there was no need to talk about this either.

“Honestly, Clarke, it's nothing. I just wasn't at my best today. Everyone has their off-days” she shut down the conversation and continued to eat.

“Awkwaaaard” she hears Raven whisper between a mouthful.

The girls finish the pizzas off and honestly, Jasper was right, this place done a mean pizza. Paying the cheque and grabbing their things, they all headed out and back to campus. Clarke and Lexa hand-in-hand, and Raven and Octavia hand-in-hand.

“We’re all like a cute double date, but obviously me and Raven being the cutest” Octavia interrupted the silence, grinning over at her girlfriend.

“Damn right, babe. Cutest, hottest, smartest, we’re the power couple” Raven agreed.

Lexa heard Clarke snort next to her, “oh please! One, have you seen my girlfriend? Her alone makes us the hottest couple, and I study pre-med, I make us the smartest. And well, I think it's obvious we’re the cutest” she argues, stretching up and placing a kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

She smiled down at her girlfriend, lifting their joined hands and kissing the girl’s hand, “you said it, beautiful”.

“Urgh, more like the most gross couple! Seriously, you guys make me barf with the gooey shit” Raven added, which made all of them laugh. 

They parted ways when Raven and Octavia decided they needed some alone time, which Lexa and Clarke definitely didn't want to know about. 

They made their way back to Clarke’s room, (knowing they’d have the room to themselves) and decided on watching a movie. Both girls were snuggled on Clarke’s bed, her laptop on Lexa’s lap and Clarke lay against her side, her head on the brunette's chest. It didn't take long for Lexa to realise that something was bothering the girl, mostly due to how quiet she was. Clarke was never quiet.

“Whatever you're worrying about, stop” Lexa spoke softly, playing with Clarke’s hair.

“Who says I'm worrying about anything?” The girl replied dryly. Okay, so something was definitely wrong.

“I can tell something is wrong, Clarke. What's bothering you?” 

“Nothing”. Quick and short reply, yeah this wasn't going to end well. She shifted her body and moved the laptop off her lap, causing Clarke to sit up from laying on her.  
“Clarke, not talking to me isn't going to help whatever this is. So talk to me, please” she pleaded.

Lexa witnessed the sudden shift in Clarke’s composure, the tension in her getting worse as she jumped up off the bed and onto her feet, frustrated eyes looking down at her. “You have a nerve telling me I'm not talking to you when it's you that's hiding things from me!” 

“Wow wow, okay what? I'm not hiding anything from you, Clarke. What are you talking about?” 

“You know what I'm talking about! Something is going on with the soccer team, and your training and don't you dare tell me it's nothing one more time, Lexa or I swear, I’ll flip the fuck out” she warned.

Lexa could see her girlfriend wasn't lying, she could see the girl shaking with frustration. She let out a sigh and dropped her head, “okay… Indra hasn't been happy with my performances at training on Sundays. Apparently I've been showing a pattern over the past month or so and she threatened to bench me if I don't figure it out” she admitted. She sneaked a peak up at Clarke and saw the girl had calmed a little. Lexa shifted in the bed to sit in the middle of it, waiting for Clarke’s reply.

The girl sat on the edge of the bed, “why would she bench you, you're amazing! I don't understand, why a Sunday?” She inquired.

Lexa let out another sigh, not wanting to give the reason but lying wasn't going to help this situation, she had to sort it out regardless if she didn't want to be benched.

“Because I'm tired, Clarke. I spend Saturday nights here, with you and well, we don't tend to sleep very much”, her voice was soft, not wanting the girl to blame herself. 

“Oh” Clarke replied quietly, and Lexa could see she was blaming herself, “I didn't even think that would be an issue. I'm sorry, I’ll lay off” she finished.

Lexa jumped up, moving over to where Clarke was sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “It’s not you fault, so stop thinking like that. I could easily say no, well not easily because c’mon, the sex is amazing but, what I'm saying is, it's my own fault. I know I should rest before training, but Saturday nights are our time and well, I don't want to spend it sleeping, I guess”

Clarke was playing with her fingers, and she could feel the tension in the girl’s shoulders so she started to massage them. “Clarke, baby, it's okay, Indra won’t bench me. She knows the team rely on me a lot, you don't have to worry”.

Clarke twisted her torso to look back at Lexa, “I am worried, I shouldn't be making things difficult for you. I'm risking what you love to do”

The sadness in Clarke’s eyes were breaking her heart, “you are not making me risk anything, we’ll figure something out, okay? So I can get my Saturday night Clarke fix and a decent rest”. She reassured her girlfriend, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. 

“I really didn't mean to put any strain on your training” she repeated. 

“I know, baby, I should've been more responsible and made sure I had rest. It's just incredibly difficult to sleep when you're naked” she smirked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Thankfully she got a small smile from Clarke, “maybe I should keep my clothes on then, make sure you're not tempted”.

Lexa pulled the girl back onto the bed by her shoulders and quickly twisted so she was straddling her hips. She leaned down and rubbed her nose against her girl’s, “no way, Griffin, no clothes allowed”.

Finally, Clarke was back to herself and she started to giggle, “your self-restraint is awful”.

“Only with you, I just can't keep my hands off you”, she began to slide her hand under the blonde’s shirt, skin meeting skin as she kissed the corner of her mouth. 

“Mm… It's a good thing I love having your hands on me” Clarke hummed before their lips met, she felt Clarke’s hands burying in her hair, keeping her head in place as their tongues explored each other's mouth. 

A few moments later, they pulled back for some air and Lexa couldn't contain her emotions, “I love you” she whispered against swollen lips.

“I love you too”


	14. Storms and Skype Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i'm currently in the process of moving flats at the moment, whilst working most days of the week so there may not be many updates over the next week or so, unless i find myself writing instead of sleeping. But i'll try to update at least once or twice. And i made this chapter a little longer to compensate.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please lemme know what you all think
> 
> Thanks!

It was Friday, and it was game day. Everyone in the team was singing and shouting in the bus, celebrating their 3rd victory of the season against Winona St, it was a close call and honestly, Lexa was a little worried after their opponents picked up a goal in the first 15 minutes and another just before half time. But her team pulled it back, Lexa landing herself with another 2 goals on her record and Anya securing her first of the season just in time for the final whistle. 

“It feels so good to crush someone in their home!” Octavia shouted from her seat in front of Lexa, the girl was standing up and resting her back against the window. Octavia was contributing most of the noise, which wasn’t surprising to say the least. 

“Hell yeah it does! Way to go team, we fucking rock!” Echo returned, just as Indra made her way into the bus. 

“Language, Forrest!” Indra immediately exclaimed, shutting down all the noise. She took her place at the front of the bus, standing to give her post-game speech. “You scared me today that first half was a shambles but I think I made that clear at half-time, so I’ll leave those issues till the next training. However, I’m extremely proud of how you girls recovered and played in that second half, you done yourselves and me proud. And Woods, I’m glad to see you on top form out there after Sunday, great job. Vie, although shaky at the start, you really held that backline together, keep up the good word. Blake, what can I say? I’m glad you didn’t break any ankles today.” She paused as she gave a small smile and Octavia cheered her success, “Lewis, congratulations on your first goal of the season, you played impeccably well today. Everyone did, regardless of our shaky start. Now, let’s get back home before this storm hits” she finished and the bus erupted with cheering. Lexa was proud of this team, she knew she couldn’t do what she done without them today. Especially Octavia, the girl was quickly becoming the player with the most assists in their team, and it wasn’t very often that she delivered a bad ball.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as the bus took off and everyone took their seats, Lexa being left with an empty seat her so she could stretch out her leg. She could tell she irritated a muscle and didn’t want to not be able to stretch it out on their 7 hour journey home. 

Sexy cheerleader: So, should you all be ashamed to show your faces in campus again?

Commander: We very closely were, it was 2-0 to Winona at halftime but obviously, we’re too good and made it 3-2 to us. Anya even got her first goal so that might pull her from her huffy mood she won’t seem to let go

Sexy cheerleader: Woooo! That’s my sexy striker ;) I guess she still isn’t talking to you much?

Commander: Nope, she’s avoiding me. She still thinks I’m risking my future for sex. It’s ridiculous really

Sexy cheerleader: Sex with me is worth risking your future for, she’s obviously not been laid in a while

She smiled down at her phone, because frankly, sex with Clarke might actually be worth risking her future for, if that’s what she was doing. Which she definitely wasn’t. She pulled her earphones from her pocket and placed them in her ears, blocking out the noise of the bus so she could concentrate on Clarke.

Commander: Meh you’re not so bad in bed, I guess

Sexy cheerleader: Not so bad? We’ll see about that when you’re begging for it later. Not that you’re going to get it for that comment

Commander: As if you could withhold sex from me, you’re an addict. Plus, don’t I get rewarded for my win today? :(

Sexy cheerleader: We’ll see who the addict is. Unfortunately for you, I had a surprise planned for you, but alas, you ruined it and now you get nothing 

Lexa smirked, she knew Clarke couldn’t withhold even if she wanted to. Her body had a way of responding to Lexa that she couldn’t deny or fight, exactly like her own body responded to Clarke.

Commander: You can’t deny me a reward, I deserve it. Please 

Sexy cheerleader: Manners will get you nowhere on this one, commander. Shame really, I was getting so excited thinking about you getting home, thinking about having you undress me, having your lips on me…

Lexa swallowed roughly, and she could feel her cheeks growing warm as she recognised where this was heading, she knew Clarke was about to tease her when she couldn’t do a thing. 

Commander: I’m currently on a bus with 17 other girls, behave

Sexy cheerleader: I don’t know if I can, I’m already so wet, commander

“Fuck” Lexa muttered under her breath, quickly looking around the bus to see if anyone had heard and saw Octavia’s face looking back at her through the seats in front. She smiled to the girl as casually as she could and leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes and pretending she was just trying to nap. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand again and honestly, she was a little scared to check what Clarke had said next. She didn’t think she could handle anything more, she was already squeezing her thighs together for some sort of pressure as unnoticeably as she could. 

She peeked at her phone and saw that the message was an attachment and she gulped down, okay she was definitely not prepared for whatever this was. Clarke was definitely trying to kill her on this bus. She closed her eyes and took a breath, preparing herself as she unlocked her phone and was met with a picture taken from Clarke’s point of view. It showed the expanse of the girl’s stomach, completely naked, she could see her forearm as the girl’s hand was hidden under her pink lace underwear. The caption read, “don’t you wish you were here”. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs as her mouth done the opposite, losing all moisture and she swallowed dryly. 

Commander: You’re going to be the death of me, Clarke Griffin. Behave, now. Before I go insane

Sexy cheerleader: You’re so demanding when you’re turned on, commander. It’s hot

Commander: You’re in so much trouble when I get back. 

Sexy cheerleader: Fuck, I can’t wait.

Just then, she noticed the bus had come to a sudden stop and her team were all moving around, taking her earphones out she caught the end of Indra’s declaration, “… so we have been advised not to drive in the storm. So I guess we’ll be finding a place to stay the night. Sorry about this girls but for our own health and safety, we have to follow rules”. It was then that Lexa noticed the pounding of rain against the windows and the roof of the bus followed closely after with the crack of thunder and she let out a loud sigh knowing she wasn’t making it home to Clarke tonight. 

“Oh sleepover! Wanna share with me, Woods?” Octavia asked, turning in her seat and eyeing the girl in confusion, “you okay? You look… flushed?”

“Yes, Octavia, I’m fine. I’m just not happy about not getting home tonight, I had plans.” She replied dryly, not wanting to have to break the news to Clarke that the both of them would be going to bed frustrated tonight.

“Plans. Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?” Octavia smirked but before Lexa could reply with a not too kindly statement, Indra interrupted to inform them that they were making their way to a motel that was only a mile or so from where they are now.

The bus pulled up to the motel and the girls made their way from the bus, they were instructed to pair up in twos or threes if possible and lined up to get their rooms keys. Luckily the motel had enough free rooms and she wasn’t surprised to find that Octavia had picked her to be paired with and that Anya had avoided her to pair with Echo. She really needed to talk to her about this, it was stupid but right now, she just wanted to get into her room and out of the storm.

Sexy cheerleader: You have got to be kidding me right now!! 

Commander: I know, baby, trust me when I say there’s no place I’d rather be than with you right now but Indra won’t let us travel tonight. You’ll just have to behave a little longer, you sex addict.

Sexy cheerleader: :( right now I feel like a sex addict I want you so bad

Lexa flopped down on her motel bed, burying her face in the pillow and sighing loudly. She heard Octavia lock the door and the springs of the girl’s bed as she sat on her own bed directly beside Lexa’s.

“Oh no you don’t, Woods. You are not being a Debbie downer during our sleepover!” she protested. 

“I’m really not in the mood for a sleepover, Octavia. I just wanna sleep so I can be going home when I wake up” Lexa mumbled into her pillow. She felt the midfielder climb onto her bed and beginning to jump on the small twin bed. 

“Come on, Woods, get your ass up. Stop being a little lovesick puppy, we’re both away from our girlfriends” Octavia demanded before she dropped onto her knees beside Lexa.

Lexa shifted her weight with a sigh, turning her body and sitting up, pulling her knees up to her chest, “I can’t believe I’m spending a night with you instead of Clarke”.

Octavia put her hand over her heart and looked at her with shock and hurt, “am I not good enough for you? I’m hurt, Lexa, truly hurt”

She leaned forward and smacked the girl on the shoulder lightly, laughing, “sorry, Blake, but you can’t exactly provide me with what I was wanting tonight” she admitted.

“Okay ew, stop right there, I don’t need to hear what you wanted tonight. Although I soo understand, Raven promised me a certain something something if we won tonight” she smiled more to herself as she thought about it. 

“Okay now you stop! So, we’ve established this sucks, but I guess you’re right. We should try to do something fun. What do you have in mind?”

Octavia jumped off the bed and went to her duffle bag, bringing her laptop over to Lexa’s bed and sitting beside her, “first of all, we’re going to have our very first skype double date” she claimed, setting up their skype call. They edged closer together in order to fit into the screen as they waited on Raven answering. The call was answered and the screen was immediately filled with Raven’s smile. 

“Hey babe… and Lexa?” she finished, looking at Lexa with a confused face. 

Lexa gave a small wave, “Hey Raven, I’m Octavia’s roommate for the night. Is Clarke with you?”

She watched as Raven looked over at where she knew Clarke’s bed was as she informed the girl that Lexa was on skype, and it wasn’t long before she saw blonde hair whip into place in front of the screen, the girl’s smile taking over her face. 

“Lexa! Baby, hi” she smiled happily.

Octavia cleared her throat which got a hey from Clarke as well before she watched Raven try to nudge Clarke out of in front of the camera, the girls positioning themselves the same was as Lexa and Octavia. 

“Isn’t this the perfect opportunity for our first double skype date. Do you think other couples do this? I bet this is the first ever double skype date, I have such great ideas” Octavia spoke animatedly as Lexa’s attention was locked on the blonde on the screen, a smile never leaving her face. 

“Great idea, babe. Clarke was being a little lovesick puppy over here when she found out you weren’t able to get back tonight. It was pretty gross” Raven added, and receiving a nudge from Clarke. 

“I was not lovesick, I was mopping for a whole other reason” the blonde told them and Lexa knew exactly what she meant, because she was feeling it too.

“Lexa is the exact same, I can’t believe we’re stuck with these two losers. One night away from each other and their hormones are going crazy” Octavia agreed with her girlfriend as she watched Clarke nibble on her bottom lip through the screen, stirring up the feelings from earlier.

“I can’t help that my girlfriend is too hot for me to keep my hands off” Lexa admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, watching the smile on her girlfriend’s face turn flirty. 

“I wish your hands were on me right now” she wasn’t too shy to say as the other couple both began making gagging noises. 

“OKAY STOP! That kind of talk is officially banned during double dates” Octavia ruled, placing her hand over Lexa’s mouth to stop her replying so instead she wiggled her eyebrows at the screen causing her girl to laugh. 

The girls all spoke for about an hour before they decided it would be best to end the call, particularly coming from Raven and Octavia as herself and Clarke continued to flirt and make inappropriate comments to wind the other couple up. 

Octavia and Lexa called it a night soon after they couldn’t find anything to watch and the crappy cable TV that the motel had to offer and woke early the next morning with a knock on their door and the voice of their coach demanding they get ready. 

An hour later and the team was back in the bus, making their way back to campus as the weather was calm and the storm was officially over.

\\\\\

Babetavia: Get your ass over to my room now, I hope you’re going to give me what I promised

Raven laughed to herself before she slipped her phone into her pocket, grabbing the rag from her back pocket and giving her hands as best a clean as possible before she headed to the back of the garage. 

“Hey Wick, I’m gonna have to head off early, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“No problem, Reyes. See you tomorrow, and thanks for helping me this morning”

“No worries” she called over her shoulder as she left the garage. 

Raven made her way across campus and up the couple of floors that took her to Octavia’s floor, and knocking on the girl’s door when she arrived. She didn’t have to wait long for the door to be pulled open, revealing the beautiful girl behind it.

“You’re lucky I was called into the garage this morning, or I’d have had to break my little promise” she spoke, not wanting to touch the girl’s clothes just yet with the grease that was still stuck to her hands. She knew the girl had been fantasising about having sex with Raven still in her greasy work clothes, and the car grease on her hands and that’s exactly what she’d promised. 

She stayed silent but couldn’t help the smirk on her face as she watched her girlfriend stand in the doorway, a little dazed at the sight of Raven. The girl was biting the inside of her cheek and her eyes had turned a dangerous black. “Are you going to let me in or?” she asked and the girl grabbed her shirt and pulled her into the room, backing her up against the door as she closed it behind them.

“I have to warn you, if this gets on your clothes, it’s going to stain” she informed her girlfriend, not sure if it was okay to touch her yet.

“Good, I’m hoping this will be something I want to remember” she smirked, challenging her before she began to lean her head in closer. With the go ahead, Raven grabbed at her girlfriend’s waist, gripping the fabric of her white t-shirt and pulling her hips flush against her own, causing the girl to smile against her lips. She wrapped a hand around the girl’s back keeping her in place as she got lost in the kiss. Octavia was definitely the best kiss she’d experienced, she could spend her life kissing this girl and never be truly satisfied with it being enough. She wrapped a loose hand around the girl’s throat, knowing she was leaving grease marks anywhere she touched and bite down on the girl’s lip, receiving the first moan of the night. 

She began to lead the girl backwards, but only until they reached her desk, deciding she might not mind staining the girl’s clothes but opting to leave her sheets clean. She pressed the back of her legs against the desk, and slid her hands down her back, until she reached her ass which she grabbed and lifted Octavia up onto her desk. Never breaking the kiss unless they were smiling against one another. 

Her hands travelled every inch of the girl’s white t-shirt, wanting to leave as many marks as she could. Her hands were currently curving around the girl’s ribs just below her breasts as she moved her lips to the brunette’s throat, grazing her teeth along the skin as she felt the girl’s legs wrap around her waist, and tilt her head back, providing her with more access to her throat. 

“You’re too good at this” Octavia complimented, her voice laced with desire as she leaned back on her hands, revelling in the feel of Raven’s mouth working on her neck and throat. She hummed against her neck, her hands beginning to remove Octavia’s t-shirt, only removing her mouth from the skin to pull it over her head. Octavia resumed her previous position and Raven pulled back a second, to admire the shirtless girl in front of her. She admired the glisten of the girl’s skin around her neck and down to the swell of her breasts that were sitting all too perfectly in her simple white bra, her chest rising and falling quickly with her breathing. She smiled at the grease marks that were by now on her neck, cheek, and hips. 

“Your body is seriously, wow” she spoke as the girl chuckled and pulled her shirt collar, pulling her head down so her face was pressed against her breasts. Her mouth didn’t waste any time in kissing along the edges of the bra, biting down and leaving her mark in a few places as her hand made its way up her back and unhooked the bra. With the removal, she immediately took a nipple into her mouth and the girl arched her back. 

“Fuck, I love your mouth” she moaned, her legs squeezing tighter around her waist. Raven continued to assault the girl’s breasts with her mouth before she looked up at the breathless girl, “lay down” she ordered and Octavia immediately obeyed. 

She ran her nails down the girl’s stomach, causing her to shiver and began to remove her jeans, jeans that were definitely ruined with grease marks, especially on the ass area. Once removed, Raven leaned forward and bit down on the girl’s skin just above the waistband of her boy shorts, a little harder than usual and the brunette hissed from above her.

“If I had known how much you loved biting, I’d have reconsidered this relationship” Octavia protested teasingly. 

“Your body says differently, I can see how wet you are through your underwear” Raven claimed, as she kneeled down, bringing her head in between the girl’s legs and seeing the dark, wet patch on the girl’s sky blue underwear. She dug her nails into the girl’s thighs as she brought her nose forward, smelling the arousal on her girlfriend and causing her back to arch at the contact of her nose through her underwear. 

“Ugh fuck, babe. Let’s get this show on the road” Octavia ordered and Raven gladly obeyed as she pulled the blue underwear down her legs and discarded them on the floor. She kissed her way up the inside of the girl’s thigh and gave a gentle blow, hearing the girl hiss through gritted teeth at the teasing. 

“Unfortunately I can’t bury my fingers inside you, I hope you don’t mind my mouth for this one” she spoke, knowing her breath was against the girl and the anticipation was building. 

“Fucking yes, just put your mouth on me already!” she begged, her hands gripping at the edge of her desk, knuckles white.

Raven wasted no time on making contact with her tongue, licking through the folds and gathering the excess wetness, causing Octavia to cry out in relief as she did. Her mouth worked on the girl’s clit until she could tell it was getting too much and she was near the edge, she didn’t want her to come just yet. She moved onto the girl’s entrance and began to tease it with her tongue, dipping it in and out as hands grabbed at her hair, pushing her head down further. 

“Holy fuck… Oh god, babe” the girl cried when she began to thrust her tongue in and out, she could tell the heel of her hand was clean enough to touch the girl so she used it to add pressure to the girl’s clit, rotating her wrist in circles. The brunette above her was shaking by now, the moans coming in regular occurrences she was building to her orgasm, when it took over, she felt the shudder of her body and the grip tighten on her hair, causing a bit of pain. She fell silent with the intensity of it and Raven stayed where she was until it was over. She kissed the inside of the girl’s thigh once more before standing and looking down at the girl that had just come undone because of her mouth. 

“Worth the wait?” she asked, licking her lips to gather the excess fluids. She watched the girl’s smile form lazily on her face, her eyes still unable to open as her body was still coming down from her orgasm. 

“I think I need a minute” she rushed out breathless. Raven couldn’t help the smugness that overcame her knowing just how good she had made her girlfriend feel. She leaned over the desk and kissed the space between the girl’s breasts, planting kisses along her naked torso until she was ready. 

Moments later, the girl finally opened her eyes and lifted herself up from laying on the desk, sitting upright and hanging her arms loosely around Raven’s shoulders, who was standing between her legs. 

“I think I just had the best orgasm of my life” Octavia admitted, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on Raven’s smiling lips.

“I knew I was good but damn, even I didn’t realise I was that good” she smiled smugly, causing the girl to nudge her nose with her own. 

“You got lucky, don’t get smug you jackass”

“You best believe I’m smug, I’m the best sex you’re ever gonna have”

Octavia scoffed but she didn’t argue with it, which only added to Raven’s ego. She was not going to let the girl forget that she’d just given her the best orgasm of her life (so far).


	15. The concoction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I don't exactly know how American universities work so if you guys don't have exams or finals around winter break, my apologies. I just assumed as us Brits do. 
> 
> Chapter is longer than usual, and was sort of just a filler. I'm trying to break the story down a lot, trying to get the time going quicker so we'll see how that goes.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! and let me know your thoughts.

“You think it’s fun to tease me when I’m incapable of doing anything about it?” Lexa growled into Clarke’s ear. The blonde was pinned against her bedroom door and Lexa’s body, the brunette’s hand had already made its way into her denim shorts and was tugging at her underwear roughly, and Clarke was pretty positive she was going to rip the fabric. But honestly, she was too turned on to care at this point. Lexa had wasted no time when Clarke answered the door after she returned from her away game, her lips on Clarke’s mouth, her tongue invading and her hands everywhere. She’d never seen the girl so worked up before, so aggressive. It was so… hot. She made a note to tease the girl like this more often.

“Mm, if this is what the result is, definitely, commander” she heard another growl from Lexa at her reply and was about to make a smart remark when suddenly she had a finger inside her and the brunette’s teeth sinking into her neck where it met her shoulder. She flung her head back, unable to contain the moan escaping her lips. 

But just as quickly as the finger was inside her, it was retracted and she was suddenly facing the door, her cheek pressed against it as Lexa stood flush against her back, tugging roughly at her denim shorts until they pooled at her ankles. She felt a hand connect with her ass and was surprised at the whimper that escaped and the additional wetness that was by now finding its way down her thighs. Shit, so now spanking was on her list of turn ons. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Lexa’s voice was probably the sexiest thing she’d ever heard at that moment, she could hear the authority within it, she could hear the lust through the husky sound. She felt Lexa’s hand snaked around her waist and tug at her underwear which she was 100% sure was torn by now. With her underwear lingering at her thighs, she felt the girl’s hand stroke up her wet thigh and suddenly her breath was at her neck, “does teasing me get you off, Clarke?” she asked, and she almost let another whimper slip out at the mere sound of her name coming from Lexa’s voice. She finally understood why people called her commander.

“I think you can feel how much it gets me off” she replied smartly, which earner her another spank before her heat was being cupped by Lexa’s hand and she tried to move her hips against it, but Lexa’s body was holding her in place against the door. 

“Such a smart mouth, Clarke Griffin. Careful, that might get you into trouble”, she spoke and hot flushes were quaking through her body, as Lexa’s hand tangled in her hair and pulled her head back, so her lips could attack her neck. As her lips connected with her neck, her finger connected with her clit and Clarke cried out, her hands grabbing at nothing against the door. She knew anyone out in the hallway could hear her, the door was paper thin but she couldn’t fight it, not with the pressure of Lexa’s fingers on her clit, not with her lips pressing open mouth kisses to her neck, or the teeth that was dragged across her skin. 

“Oh fuck, Lexa, I need you inside me” she pleaded, her legs already starting to shake with anticipation. Her whole body was on fire, and every place Lexa was touching was creating more flames.

“But you’ve been so bad, baby, maybe I should punish you for being such a fucking tease” Lexa’s voice was feral as she teased her fingers through Clarke’s folds, paying particular attention to her entrance and circling her fingers around it. Clarke’s hips were bucking, her ass backing up against Lexa’s crotch as her forehead rested against the door. She couldn’t get her breathing under control, she swear she could get off on hearing Lexa speak like this alone.

“Please, commander, I need you inside me, I’m fucking begging you. Fuck me already” she begged, her hands trying to grab at the door for some form of support, but finding nothing she reached an arm behind her hand and grabbed at Lexa’s hair, bringing the girl’s head closer to hers as she turned her head and kissed the girl messily. 

Lexa plunged two fingers inside without warning and Clarke cried out as she slammed her hand against the door, breaking away from the kiss as the moans continued. She could feel Lexa’s breath on her neck, and then her ear, “are you going to misbehave again, Clarke?” she asked but Clarke couldn’t think straight to form an answer, all her concentration was focused on trying to stand with how weak and shaky her legs were feeling. She felt Lexa’s hand connect with her ass again, before it started kneed it and the impact caused Lexa’s fingers to hit just the right spot inside her and she started to build. “Answer me” she demanded, as her fingers pumped and curled inside her, but she was too high now to answer, she reached the top too fast and she needed to descend. Hearing Lexa’s voice just sent her over and her answer was nothing but incoherent attempts at Lexa’s name as light burst in front of her eyelids and she was sent tumbling. She vaguely felt Lexa’s arm wrap around her middle, holding her up as her legs nearly gave way with her orgasm and she lost her senses.

She breathed against the door, slowly regaining her awareness and the small energy she could muster to keep herself standing. No doubt she’d be on the floor if it weren’t for Lexa’s strong arm around her. She felt the girl slip her fingers out of her and felt her lips planting soft kisses on the back of her now sweaty neck before she was suddenly swept quite literally off her feet and was carried over to her bed. Lexa crawled into bed beside her, laying on her side, propped up on her elbow and looking down at her. 

“That was… intense” Clarke finally spoke, not able to even comprehend any word for what that was. What the fuck was that? She’d definitely never experienced something that overwhelming before, nothing so intense, honestly she could still barely feel her legs from it.

“You still haven’t answered me” Lexa spoke from beside her, but her voice was soft now, not the feral commander she was only moments ago. 

Clarke turned her head to look into those intense green eyes, reaching up to caress her cheek, “you can bet your ass I’m going to misbehave again” she confirmed. 

Lexa let out a small chuckle as she leaned her face into Clarke’s touch, “maybe next time I shouldn’t fuck you into oblivion when I want you to behave”.

“My butt stings”, she watched Lexa’s face turn to concern and shame.

“Oh god, Clarke, I didn’t mean to hurt you. You should have told me it hurt, you know I’d have-“

Clarke placed her finger in front of Lexa’s lips and turned to face the girl, “you didn’t hurt me, Lexa. It was actually really, hot. I didn’t know I was a fan of spanking but damn” she laughed, watching as the lines of concern around Lexa’s eyebrows disappeared under her touch. 

Lexa slide down off her elbow and lay face-to-face with her, draping an arm around her waist, pulling their bodies closer before her hand began to lightly rub at the sore ass cheek, “maybe we should experiment more often” she smiled mischievously.

Clarke raised a suspicious eyebrow, “you got something in mind?”

Her girlfriend shrugged her shoulders, leaning in for a quick kiss before smiling innocently, “you’ll soon find out”.

\\\\\

1 month later

Finals were approaching increasingly fast (next week to be precise), along with winter break and Clarke was pulling her hair out with stress. She was always a great student, always getting great grades but studying was not something she could easily sit down and do. She was easily distracted and Lexa was the biggest distraction of them all. They had agreed to give each other space for the last week before finals and although she knew it was the sensible thing to do, and honestly, she doubted Lexa had much free time with her soccer schedule and studying. She was already missing her girlfriend, and she definitely lacked the confidence in being able to go without sex for a week. Maybe she was becoming a sex addict. Fuck. 

She spent most of the week in her dorm room, her only interaction with her roommate Raven and best friend Octavia, who were just as terrible at keeping their hands off of each other as her and Lexa. They were insufferable to be around, especially when she was trying to study so she put her foot down and like the grumpy, sexual frustrated woman she was, banned Octavia from her room until after finals. Which both girls very openly put down to Clarke ‘needing to get laid’ and honestly, she didn’t even argue with that. 

It wasn’t long until finals were over and Clarke could finally breathe again, along with the rest of her friends. They had all agreed on a finals party to celebrate their freedom until winter break was over and of course, one last get together before they all separated to go home to their families for Christmas and New Year. Honestly, she considered just ditching everyone and locking her and Lexa away for a weekend to get reacquainted but she knew O and Raven would never allow her. Assholes. 

“Hey, princess! How was finals?” Bellamy greeted her as he opened the door to his apartment, which was already filled with her friends and more.

“Hey, Bells. Pretty well I think, but I’m so glad they’re over!” she answered, stepping through the door as they both made their way over to the drinks table. Bellamy wasted no time in handing her a red solo cup filled with some foul smelling liquid. “The hell is this?”

“Some weird concoction that Jasper threw together. He calls is ‘blackout’ for reasons I’m sure you don’t have to ask” 

She tipped the cup to her lips and took a taste, screwing her face up at the bitterness, “mm tastes lovely” she lied and Bellamy nudged her with her shoulder whilst laughing, “drink up, princess. It’s party time” he shouted the last part and the room YEAH’d in response.

She took another sip of the weird liquid and made her way across the room where she had spotted O, Raven, Monty, Echo and Maya. Lexa had already texted her to let her know she’d be a little later as she wanted to try and patch things up with Anya (apparently the girl was really good at holding a grudge). 

“Well if it isn’t miss grumpy pants” O shouted over the group as she saw Clarke approaching. 

She gave the girl a sarcastic smile and tipped her cup in her direction, “nice to see you too, O, without your mouth attached to Raven”. The rest of the group began to laugh and ooo at her reply, but Octavia just smacked her arm. 

“Don’t be pissy because you haven’t had any action in a week, princess” Raven defended her girlfriend and Clarke sighed, she really did need to get laid. 

“Sorry, O. You and Raven are just adorable together and you’re totally allowed back in the room.” She replied, feeling bad for being such a jackass to her best friend.

“It’s okay, Clarkey! You’re totally forgiven for being a moody jackass” the girl smiled in response, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

“Hey guys! How you all liking the drink?” Jasper interrupted, nudging his way into the group between Monty and Maya, wriggling his eyebrows. 

“It tastes like ass, Jasper. But if it gets me wasted, it’ll do” Raven blurted out, ever so bluntly. She watched as Jaspers face fell in disappointment. 

“I like it, Jasper” Maya quietly chimed in and everyone gave her a look, okay she was definitely lying. How could anyone enjoy this? It most certainly tasted like ass. 

Jasper’s eyes lit up as he acknowledged the normally shy girl beside him, “thanks, uhh…”

“Maya” she introduced. 

“Maya, thanks, Maya. I’m glad someone is appreciative enough of my awesome drink mixing skills. You lot suck ass”.

And so it was just like that that the group discovered Maya had a crush on Jasper, and it was not going to be something anyone kept quiet. The friend group was famous for teasing, and although some of them had only met when the term started, they already felt like a tight-knit group, and they were entirely comfortable around one another. 

The party was getting pretty rowdy by now, and Clarke put it down to the endless flow of drinks, and of course ‘blackout’ which she was certain was going to happen to her if she drank one more cup of it so she opted for a beer instead. The group had somehow taken over the couch and coffee table and were all sitting around it, playing some drinking game that Clarke couldn’t remember the rules for. All she knew was she picked some card from the ones that were set out on the table and it represented something she had to do, she would have bothered to learn the rules if it wasn’t for O yelling instructions at everyone when they picked a card. 

“Waterfall!” she shouted and Clarke realised that she should be drinking as her neighbour, Echo had started to drink already. She took small sips, not wanting to be too drunk by the time Lexa showed up and was grateful when Echo was able to put her drink down, resulting in Clarke following suit. 

“Eugh, I was wrong, this tastes worse than ass” Raven slurred, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her roommate was now onto her fourth cup and she was definitely wasted, her eyes were rolling all around in her head as she tried to focus on the cards in front of her. 

“You’re right, babe. Time for a beer instead?” Octavia took the drink from Raven’s hand, knowing she’d had too much and was very close to proving why the drink was nicknamed ‘blackout’.

“Looks like someone can’t handle their liquor” Bellamy muttered, picking up a card and picked Lincoln as his mate (apparently that meant that whenever Bellamy had to drink, so did Lincoln). 

“Shut it, Bellamy. Don’t be an ass” Octavia defended her girlfriend, or interrupted before they both got into another heated argument. Bellamy and Raven still weren’t exactly on the best of terms since Bellamy decided to nearly scare her off for good.

“Commander! Glad you could finally join us” voiced Lincoln and Clarke’s head snapped up, catching sight of her girlfriend making her way over to the group. Seriously, how can a simple pair of black skinny jeans and white v-neck look so damn good on someone. Her mouth was dry at the sight of her, which may have possibly been the lack of sex she’d had in what was it now? 10 days. Fuck, she needed to get laid. 

“Sorry I’m so late, me and Anya had some things to sort out” she informed the group and Clarke realised that the blonde friend was standing behind Lexa, her expression less angry than usual. Until her gaze fell on her and well, apparently Lexa hadn’t quite convinced her that she wasn’t the spawn of the devil that was trying to ruin Lexa’s hopes and dreams. 

Lexa leaned over the couch behind Clarke and kissed her on the cheek “hey baby” she greeted her and Clarke’s stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies, she had missed the hell out of her girlfriend, 4 days was way too long to go without seeing her and even before that, she hadn’t spent more than a few hours with the girl cause of studying. 

Clarke stood up, “sit” she gestured to the space on the couch she was just occupying and Lexa raised in eyebrow in confusion, “I’ll sit on your lap, silly” she answered her unspoken question. Lexa didn’t need telling twice as she climbed over the top of the couch, slipping into the seat and opening her arms for Clarke to occupy. She climbed onto Lexa’s lap, wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck and gave her a small kiss, “I’ve missed you”.

“I’ve missed you too, beautiful.”

“Earth to Clarke! Stop giving your girlfriend heart eyes and get back to the game, it’s your turn” Octavia called out, and Clarke sighed before leaning forward and picking a card and turning it towards Octavia. “Pick a mate, whenever you drink, they drink.”

Clarke looked back towards Lexa, “Lexa, will you be my drinking buddy?”

“It’d be my honour, Clarke” they girl replied, just as seriously as Clarke. 

“You two are the literal definition of gross” Raven slurred again and the group all nodded in agreement. 

“Shut up, back to the game you assholes!” Clarke demanded, trying to get the attention away from her and Lexa so she could finally appreciate feeling her body against hers again.

The drinking game continued until Raven, Monty and Jasper were all dangerously close to passing out and puking all over the floor. Somehow in the middle of it, Echo had gravitated closer to Bellamy and the girl was now stroking his arm flirtatiously and she knew Bellamy was a goner because honestly, Echo was hot. With the removal of Echo from the couch, Clarke had taken her place but kept her legs over Lexa’s lap, needing the contact as the girl ran her fingertips along her legs over her jeans. Lexa had been handed Jasper’s disgusting mixed drink and had quickly caught up with the level of drunkness with the help of almost everyone choosing her to drink when it was necessary.

She was just about to make the offer of leaving when she noticed Anya get up and walk away from the group, and she decided it was time they both had it out. She sat up from the couch, leaning over to give her girlfriend a quick kiss, “I’ll be right back, don’t miss me too much” she teased. 

“I can’t promise a thing”. With the reply, she left the girl smiling and quickly made her way through the mess that was Bellamy’s living room and caught up with Anya before she made it to the bathroom. 

“Hey Anya, can we talk?” she asked. 

“I’m on my way to the bathroom, Clarke” she spoke plainly. 

“It’ll only take a minute. I think we should talk, and get everything out in the open. It can’t be good for Lexa to have her best friend and girlfriend not talking” she explained. 

“Not good for Lexa? Don’t tell me what’s not good for Lexa. I’m the one that’s looked out for her all her life, and been there when she didn’t know what was good for her. I know what’s good for Lexa” Anya had turned to face her now and she was not happy. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. Wrong choice of words? Honestly, I just don’t understand why you hate me so much”

“I don’t hate you, Clarke. I just don’t particularly like you. You’re distracting Lexa when she should be focusing on her soccer, on college, on making it into the pro-league. Not on sleeping with you. And honestly, I don’t trust you. The last time Lexa was distracted, the girl broke her heart and I can’t have that happening to her again, I won’t let that happen to her again” she had taken a few steps toward Clarke by now and she was incredibly intimidating but Clarke wasn’t about to back down.

“What the hell does that mean? You think I’m going to hurt her? I love her, Anya! I’m not going to hurt her, not on purpose and not if I can help it. Hurting her is the last thing I want to do. And if I had known spending so much time with me was effecting Lexa’s soccer, I’d have fucking stopped it. I want what you want, Anya, I want what’s best for her and I want her to achieve everything she wants. I’m not going to get in her way, and I wish you’d see that. I love her, I care for her and I want her to be happy. So you need to back the hell off me and stop giving me grief” she rushed out, and finally took a breath when she was done, waiting on Anya hurdling more abuse at her. Instead, the girl was quiet, examining Clarke. Probably looking for some indication she was lying, well she wasn’t going to find it.

She let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping in defeat, “I’m sorry. I just- she was so lost when Costia – her ex – broke up with her. I didn’t want to see her that way again. She’s my best friend, but I can see she’s happy with you. So maybe, I’ll try to be nicer to you. I have noticed she’s doing better at training now, so thank you”. Well, that was unexpected. She was preparing herself for a full blown war. 

“Oh. Well, thank you, Anya. I promise I’m not going to hurt her. I really want to try and see if we can be friends, for her sake. Is that okay?”

Anya rubbed the back of her neck, considering the proposal, “yeah, I agree”. Clarke nodded at her, giving her a smile before she let the girl go to the bathroom and made her way back to Lexa and her friends. 

When she got back, she found Raven passed out with her head on Octavia’s lap. Jasper somehow working his charm on Maya with the amount of giggling she was doing, Monty was talking with Octavia and apparently Bellamy and Echo had disappeared. No wondering where they had gone. She plopped down on the couch next to Lexa, and both Lincoln and her turned to face her. 

“Anya didn’t hurt you, did she?” Lincoln asked. 

“No! Why would you think that?” she queried.

Lincoln shrugged, “it’s pretty obvious she’s not your biggest fan and well, she can get a little crazy sometimes”. 

“I think she may be a bigger fan of me than you think. At least now”. Both of cousins looked at her in suspicion. 

“What did you do to her?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke batted her eyelashes at her girlfriend, “I used my charm, it seems to work pretty well”. 

Lexa blinked a few times, she was clearly a little mesmorised by Clarke and that made her feel exceptionally good about herself before she spoke again, “you play dirty, Griffin. Anya had no chance”.

Clarke leaned into her girlfriend, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder and breathed in her smell, “I’ve missed you, and I can’t believe I have to leave you again in a few days. I wish we could spend Christmas together”

She felt the girl kiss the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “it’s only 2 weeks, baby and we’ll skype every day”.

Clarke sighed. Leaving Lexa for winter break was going to be harder than she first thought.


	16. Past encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is exceptionally short compared to the other chapters but i didn't know how else to end it without it becoming too long again. 
> 
> Dont hesitate to leave feedback.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Clarke had officially left for winter break and Lexa had no idea what she was going to do for the next 10 or so days. She was too used to having her girlfriend so close if she needed to see her, or just feel her against her. But Clarke’s family weren't local like hers, which resulted in then parting ways for the holidays. Of course on Christmas and New Year she would have the usual family traditions with her uncle Gus and cousin Lincoln, and eventually the addition of Anya and her family. But for the rest of the days, she was stuck fending for herself to find something to pass the time until Clarke returned.

The first few days went by surprisingly quick. Lexa had found herself keeping active with early morning jogs, bike rides and just general gym visits, and she was in no way trying to get out her frustrations from the late night phone calls with Clarke that always somehow ended in the girl’s sultry voice telling her how badly she missed her. No, that really wasn't the reason she was working out so often. 

It also helped that Anya was still around, and Lincoln, allowing her the escape of soccer. Even if it was just 1-1 with Lincoln in goals. 

Christmas Day arrived and honestly, Lexa was just excited for the giant feast that Gus always prepared. It was her favourite part. That was until she opened the envelope that her uncle gave her that morning, wishing her a Merry Christmas and kissing her cheek. She opened it and was instantly grinning like every kid that morning.

“No way! NO WAY!!” She jumped into his arms for a hug and repeated her thank you’s over and over as she held onto the set of tickets for the 2015 Women’s World Cup final, which she was in no way doubting the United States Women's National Team would be included in. 

“I'm glad you like it, sweetie. Me and Lincoln figured you wouldn’t want to miss it” and she looked over his shoulder to see Lincoln shrugging. She went over and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek also.

“Thank you so much, I couldn't be more happy” she admitted, and it was true. Lexa hadn't felt this happy, this content in a long time.

Christmas dinner was as perfect as ever, having a chef for an uncle was definitely a win in life. She still felt unbelievably full by the end of the night when she curled up in her bed, she had no doubt ate all the calories she’d burned off over the past few days. 

She got herself comfortable in bed and grabbed her phone, dialing Clarke’s number. 

“Hey baby” the girl greeted after picking up on the second ring, “I was just thinking about you”.

“Oh really? What were you thinking about?” 

She could practically see the girl’s sultry smile through the phone, “oh you know, just thinking about how much better my Christmas would have been if I got to unwrap you” 

“Mm you're right, Christmas would have been so much better if that happened. Although! You’ll never guess what Gus and Linc got for me” she beamed with excitement. 

“What, baby?”

“Only tickets to the Women’s World Cup freaking final! And you're so invited” 

She listened as Clarke giggled, “that's great, Lexa! But are you sure the spare ticket isn't for Anya?”

“No no, Anya has a ticket too. He got 3, one especially for you too, Clarke” and she could tell the girl was smiling and it made her heart flutter. She let out a sigh, “I really miss you”.

“I miss you too, baby. Next Christmas we’re not splitting up, no way” 

“Maybe next Christmas I can finally unwrap you” Lexa teased.

“I wish you could unwrap me now” she heard the girl sigh and she knew she was as frustrated as she was. 

“It's only been 4 nights, Clarke. You're such a sex addict” she happened to leave out the part where she was losing it just as badly.

“Are you trying telling me you're not craving it just as bad? Because I can change that…” She threatened.

Lexa chuckled, but she could feel her heart rate pick up at the girl’s warning, “Oh I'm craving, I can just keep my hormones in check”.

“Lexa” her girl’s voice was suddenly tones lower, and the way she emphasised the “x” made stomach twist in desire. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her calm, not wanting her voice to give away the effect just hearing her girlfriend say her name like that had on her.

“Yes, Clarke?” She was glad her voice didn't betray her.

“I have a confession” 

“What confession?” The girl definitely had her full attention now.

“I've misbehaved. Again” and Lexa could tell how proud she was at that.

“Clarke. What did you do” Lexa’s heart was racing, she knew this was going to need about 5 extra miles on her morning jog to kill the incoming frustration.

“Have I ever told you my shower head is detachable?” Lexa groaned as images of Clarke in the shower flooded her thoughts, her legs wide with the shower head between them and noises emitting from Clarke’s beautiful mouth. “I couldn't stop thinking of you fucking me from behind like you did when you got back from your away game. Do you remember that? When you had me against my door, punishing me for-“

“Yes! Yes, Clarke, I remember” Lexa finally found her voice, “do you like making me infuriated with your misbehaving?” She asked and heard Clarke whimper at the sound of her voice. Lexa was very aware her voice had changed and become more authoritative, more compelling.

“Mm there's my commander” Lexa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep herself under control. 

“I might have to leave that perfect round ass of yours red for this” Lexa warned and she heard a moan through the phone, creating shivers that ran through her body.

“But it felt so good, Lexa. The water hitting my clit, I was throbbing for you and so so wet. I couldn't resist” Clarke was way too good at this dirty talk, she could already feel her underwear soaking through at the sound of her voice saying such obscene things.

“Fuck Clarke, why do you insist on working me up like this when I can’t touch you?” 

“I want to make you lose control, I want to be the one that makes the commander lose her control”.

Challenge accepted. “I can’t wait till you’re home, Clarke. You want me to lose control? I hope you don’t plan on walking after I’m done with you”

She could hear the purr in Clarke’s voice, “promises, promises”. Oh, it was a promise. Especially with what she had in mind.

\\\\\

Lexa had spent the few nights after Christmas at her uncle’s, escaping campus and exploiting the chef made meals for as long as she could but soon enough her uncle was back at working round the clock to run his restaurant. So, she made her way back to campus, counting down the days until Clarke was back. 4 days. Only 4 days. 

After her daily evening trip to the gym, Lexa decided to spend the rest of the night binge watching her current favourite TV show – Nashville – and make the most of her down time before term started again and training began. She was lying in bed, laptop resting on her stomach and very much engrossed in the show when her roommate decided to make an appearance, giggling and falling through the door, another body attached to hers. Lexa sighed and paused the show, clearing her throat to break the girls apart. 

That’s when she saw her. Costia.

“Lexa?” she spoke, but Lexa couldn’t find her voice. What the fuck? Why the fuck was Costia here? She was supposed to be in California, not here, not in Michigan. 

She watched as her roommate looked between the two girls, “you know her? She asked Costia and she laughed. That laugh. 

“Yeah, I know her. Lexa and I dated over a year ago. What are the odds!” she had made her way further into the room, closing the distance between them and took it upon herself to sit at the bottom of Lexa’s bed. 

“Costia, what are- why are you here?” finally finding her voice.

“My dad wanted to have Christmas with his brother, so we’re spending the holidays here. It’s nice to see you, Lexa. It’s been a while, huh?”

She broke her gaze from her ex when she heard her roommate clear her throat, “uh as lovely as this little reunion is, I sort of had other plans.”

Costia stood and stood beside the roommate – Jess – and laughed, “looks like it’s back to my place then, I’m sure we can sneak in” she gave the girl a wink and they both started to leave but not before she gave Lexa one last look over her shoulder, “we should catch up before I leave. We can have lunch or something?”

“Uh, I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Cos” dammit, that nickname, that wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Don’t be silly, I’ll pop by tomorrow and we’ll eat. See you, Lex!” and with that, the girl’s left. 

Fuck.

She was apparently now having lunch with her ex tomorrow. The ex that broke up with her because they couldn’t last with long distance. The ex that completely broke her heart without a second thought. And for some reason, the ex that felt all too familiar to her. 

Should she tell Clarke about this? Honestly, it was nothing important. It was just a stupid lunch with someone that happened to be her ex. Nothing was going to happen. She didn’t even want anything to happen. She was with Clarke now, and well, she loved her. She loved her in a way that she didn’t even love Costia. Yeah, she didn’t have to tell Clarke about this. If anything, it would just worry the girl and that was not what she wanted to do when she was enjoying the holidays with her family. So she decided not telling Clarke was the best idea. Costia would be gone again soon, and she could go back to pretending she didn’t exist.


	17. Heartache to nose break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was just a filler until we got to the good stuff. Good stuff being angst. Sorry guys!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and are excited about the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.

Lexa sat inside the small café with Costia sitting across the table from her, “so Lex, how are things? How’s soccer? I haven’t heard from you in like forever”.

“Yeah… sorry about that. Everything is great, my major is kicking my ass but I love it and well, I don’t think I have to tell you how much I love soccer”.

Costia chuckled and raised an eyebrow at that, “yeah you’re right, I felt like I was in a relationship with you and soccer”.

Lexa took a drink of her coffee and luckily the waitress came back to take their food order before she could reply because honestly, she didn’t have a clue what to say to her. She definitely didn’t want to start a conversation about their past relationship.

“What about you, how are things in California?” she changed topic once they had placed their orders.

Costia shrugged before leaning closer towards her, her elbows on the table, “hot. Like insanely hot.” She was giving Lexa that intense stare that she knew well, the stare that usually ended with both of them breathless. 

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored that stare, “yeah I can imagine. What about college, did you decide on your major?”

She watched as Costia tilted her head to the side, a brief confused expression crossing her face before composing herself, “marine biology. Finally, right? I only changed my mind like a thousand times but I love it”.

This time she smiled at Costia, genuinely happy for her, “that’s great, Cos! I’m so happy you’ve discovered something you love”. Dammit, that stupid nickname coming out again like word vomit.

Costia didn’t reply, instead she let her eyes linger over Lexa, particularly settling on her lips and the hint of her collarbones that were visible from her v-neck t-shirt, “you look good, Lex. Better than I remember”.

Lexa let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck and looking down at the table, not really sure how to reply, “uh thanks, I guess”.

Costia reached over and brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen from Lexa’s messy bun, before resting back in her seat. It took some time to recover herself, what the fuck was Costia even doing? Why is she flirting with her? “Costia, I have a girlfriend”, she declared.

“Yeah, so Jess said. Yet you’re still here having lunch with me” she tested, a cocky grin on her face.

“I’m here having lunch with you because I figured it was the civil thing to do, Costia. Not because I want anything with you. As I said, I have a girlfriend and I’m happy with her. I’m not going to fuck that up because my ex decides to show up and flirt with me” she shook her head, grabbing her leather jacket and pushing away from the table. “You know what? Screw lunch, and screw you, Cos. I tried being civil” she spoke before she turned and left her ex sitting at the table.

\\\\\

Raven was making her way back from Wick’s garage, where she was spending way too much time but holy sticks that car his dad had allowed them to fix up was a dream. 1971 Dodge Challenger, classic muscle car, aka a dream come fucking true. Muscle cars were definitely a bit of a weakness for Raven and she was not letting Wick have this all to himself. So yeah, that’s why she spent so much time at the garage, and with Octavia away for winter break, it allowed her as much time as she wanted. 

“Babe, 3 days! I’m officially back in 3 days, so you best take a day off from your other lover and work on my body” Octavia squealed in her ear once she answered her phone. 

“3 days? Oh crap, I’m busy that day. Let me check my schedule and see when I can fit you in”

“Bitch! I hate you so much right now” Octavia pouted through the phone.

“Ouch, that hurt. That cut me real deep”. 

“Shut up, you dork and tell me you miss me already”.

“Aw babe, you doubting it? Of course I miss you, I miss you and your sleeping farts”.

She tried to hold it together as she heard Octavia protested over the phone that she does not ever fart in her sleep, and that she was going to kill Raven with her bare hands when she caught sight of Lexa sitting in some café with a brunette girl. A highly attractive brunette at that. And the other girl was leaning over the table, obviously trying to get close to Lexa and they were chatting, they were smiling and it looked way too intimate. 

“REYES! Are you listening to me!?” she heard Octavia shout through the phone and brought her attention back. 

“Yeah. Yeah sorry, babe, it’s just. I don’t know. I think I’ve just witnessed something I shouldn’t have”. Raven had no idea what to do, or whether she should tell Octavia about what she was witnessing right now.

“Oh spill, Reyes! Give me the gossip, I don’t want to be out of the loop for when I’m back”.

Just as she was about to reply, she saw the other brunette lean forward and tuck a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear. She turned away, and began her walk back to campus. She did not want to witness anything else, not when she had no idea what the fuck to do about what she’d just saw. Lexa was as much of her friend as Clarke was, but if the girl was cheating, there was no way in hell she was letting her away with it. 

“I think I just saw Lexa on a date… and not with Clarke”.

She heard Octavia take a sharp breath in through her teeth, “you’re fucking lying. No way. No. Lexa wouldn’t do that. You’ve seen Lexa and Clarke, right? They’re grossly in love.”

“I know, I know but it was definitely Lexa. And she was in a café. With a girl. And they looked close, and the girl even brushed hair out of her face. I don’t know, O but that looked like something a little more than friends. And well, I’ve never even seen that girl before, not even in the soccer team.”

“Fuck, babe. What the fuck are we going to do? We need to tell Clarke”.

She let out a long sigh, “I know. Fuck, I know. But can we just wait a bit? Let’s not ruin her winter break, and I certainly don’t want to be telling her over the phone. This is massive, O. This is gonna hurt”. 

She could hear her girlfriend’s voice going soft, almost a whisper “I don’t want to hurt Clarke. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“I know, babe. We’ll be there for her. She’s going to be okay”. She tried to comfort the girl over the phone as well as she could and when she was sure enough that she was okay, they ended the conversation. This was going to be tough, they had to figure out how they were going to tell Clarke. Honestly, she was just in severe shock that Lexa would do this. Octavia was right, they were both insanely gross with how in love they were. How did this happen.

\\\\\

“Honey, I’m home!” Clarke called as she pushed her way through her bedroom door with suitcase in hand, only to be met with the concerned looks of Octavia and Raven. “Well don’t you two look happy to see me”. She dropped the suitcase on the floor at the bottom of her bed and took a seat on the edge of her bed, looking between the two girls, “what’s going on here?” Honestly, they looked like a pair of middle-aged parents waiting to confront their kid if they were on drugs. This was not what she had in mind for her return. 

“Clarke, we need to talk to you” Octavia finally spoke, her voice matching exactly how she thought a middle-aged mother would sound. 

“No shit. What is this? Some sort of intervention because I honestly have no idea what for. I promise I’m not on drugs, or alcohol. Oh is this because Lexa calls me a sex addict? Because I can promise you that I’m not… entirely anyway.” She watched as both girls looked at her with those soft eyes, and when they didn’t react to her sex addict comment, she knew this was serious. “What’s this about?”

“It’s about, Lexa”. Raven spoke and Clarke felt her stomach drop. 

“Please tell me she’s okay. Did something happen? We just spoke like an hour ago!” she was panicking.

“No no, Clarke honey, nothing has happened to her.”

“Yet.” Raven added, with a hint of anger.

“Wait, what? Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!?” Clarke stood from the bed, getting beyond annoyed with this by now.

“I saw Lexa with another girl” Raven spoke, ripping the band aid off quickly and Clarke staggered back, falling back on her bed before her legs completely gave out from under her. 

“What? What do you mean?” her heart was pounding, and she could feel the tears welling up at the back of her eyes.

“Raven saw Lexa on a date with another girl. Honey, I’m so sorry, we wish it wasn’t true but Raven was certain that it was Lexa and we couldn’t keep this from you.” Octavia made her way over to sit beside Clarke, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and pulling her into her, Clarke leaning her head on Octavia’s shoulder.

“Who was it?” was all Clarke could ask as her world felt like it was crumbling down around her. Her chest was physically hurting and by now she could feel the tears spilling from her eyes, a constant flow. She honestly had never felt pain like this. Yes, she’d lost her dad but that was a different kind of pain. She’d trusted Lexa with everything.

“We don’t know. Raven didn’t recognise her. Honey, I’m so sorry”. Octavia was rubbing circles on her back and soon Raven was by her other side, her two best friends holding her as the sobs started and she was overcome with heartbreak. She couldn’t stop crying, she couldn’t stop the ache in her chest that she needed to go away before it killed her. She took a fistful of Octavia’s shirt in her hand, as both girls murmured comforting words to her and held her.

She didn’t know how long she had been crying for, her eyes and cheeks were stained red and she was certain she had cried herself dry. She untangled herself from both girls’ embrace and wiped her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm the racing of her heart and try to clear the ache in her chest. Not that it worked. Her best friends watched her, concern evident on their faces but by now, she wasn’t upset. She was pissed. She was furious. And she was going to find Lexa, and find out who the fuck this girl was so she could kill the both of them. Okay, no kill but she was going to kick someone’s ass. 

“I’m going to speak to her. I’m going to find out who this bitch is” she said determined as she stood from her bed, and made her way to the door. 

“Clarke! Are you sure that’s a good idea? Maybe we should come with you?” Raven asked, following behind her. 

“No! I want to do this alone. Leave me alone to do this” she snapped, before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. She was going to find Lexa, and she wasn’t going to hold back when she found her either. All of her heartache right now was turned to anger.


	18. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured i wouldn't make you all wait so long after the last update. I hope you enjoy!

Lexa was on cloud nine right now, her girlfriend was coming back today and she couldn’t wait to have her back and to finally spend some time with her again. She was just coming back from the gym, her gym bag slung over her shoulder and feeling energised from the workout when she saw Clarke making her way into her bedroom. 

“Clarke! Baby, when did you get-“

“Don’t fucking call me baby” Clarke snapped, turning towards Lexa in the hallway and making her way towards her. She’d never seen the girl so angry.

“What? What’s wrong?” she had no idea why Clarke was so pissed.

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you fucking tell me, Lexa. Don’t you have something to tell me?” Clarke was standing in front of her now, her glare was furious and she was frankly quite intimidating in that moment.

“Okay, maybe we should talk about whatever this is in my room, okay?” Lexa suggested, wanting privacy because she knew everyone would be listening to this and she didn’t want to do this in the hallway. Thankfully Clarke didn’t object and she made her way into her bedroom and unfortunately found her roommate was home. 

“Hey, could you maybe give us some privacy?” Lexa pleaded, hoping the girl wouldn’t object and she panicked at first as her roommate looked at her and was definitely about to tell her to get to fuck before she looked behind Lexa and saw the furious Clarke on her heels. Her roommate quickly grabbed her shoes and laptop and exited the room, wishing Lexa luck on the way out. Which she was a little grateful for because she might need it.

“Okay Clarke, what’s going on? I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about” Lexa asked, closing the door that the girl forgot to do.

“Don’t give me bullshit, Lexa. You were fucking found out!” Clarke raised her voice and she could see the girl’s eyes watering.

Lexa took a tentative step forward, not sure whether Clarke would want to be near her or not, “Baby I-“

“DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!”

“Okay, Clarke seriously, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t know what you want from me right now” Lexa said bluntly. What the hell was going on right now?"

“Your date, Lexa. You didn’t do a very good job at hiding that, did you? Raven saw you. She fucking saw you with her!” Clarke shouted, her hands grabbing her own hair in frustration as she tried to fight back the tears, “who is she, Lexa? Who the fuck is worth ruining this?! FUCK! I love you, I fucking love you and you did this. Why did you do this?!” 

She watched as Clarke fell to her knees, the sobbing taking over her and Lexa’s heart was breaking at the sight, she’d never seen the girl so broken before.

Lexa kneeled down in front of Clarke, still maintaining some distance even though all she wanted was to take the girl in her arms. “Clarke, I wasn’t on a date”.

“Don’t fucking lie to me right now, Lexa! I’m so close to losing it, if you lie to me I’m going to lose it” the blonde was furious.

“Clarke! Listen to me, I’m not lying. I wasn’t on a date. But I did go to lunch with someone”, she watched as Clarke’s head shot up, about to lose it with her but Lexa quickly continued, raising her hands in defence. “Wait! I went to lunch with Costia. She was here for the holidays and was hooking up with my roommate when I saw her. She wanted to go to lunch to catch up. I didn’t think anything of it, I didn’t think it was a big deal. Not when I’m with you, Clarke. I wouldn’t do that to you. Fuck Clarke, I wouldn’t cheat on you” she quickly spilled out, trying to get as much information out before Clarke interrupted her. She kept eye contact with Clarke, urging her to believe her, begging her. She could see the blonde’s breathing calming a little but she knew she was still a bomb ready to explode.

“Raven said she saw her touch you, why the fuck is your ex touching you?” 

Lexa exhaled, “she was flirting with me, but I told her to fuck off, Clarke. I promise you. I love you”, she reached forward slowly, waiting for any sign that she shouldn’t try it but when Clarke didn’t flinch away, she rested her hand against the blonde’s cheek. “I love you, Clarke”. Clarke’s tears were still falling and she brushed a few away with her thumb whilst she watched her visibly relax in front of her, “baby” she tested the word again.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, producing more tears as she eventually leaned her head into Lexa’s touch, “I could kill her”.

“She’s not worth it, Clarke. I’m so sorry I’ve hurt you. I didn’t think anything of it, I thought she just wanted to catch up, not try and flirt with me. I don’t know, maybe I was an idiot to think that.” Lexa explained.

“You should have told me, Lexa. She’s your ex, you two have history” Clarke moved from leaning on her knees to sitting on the floor, her legs crossed in front of her as she began to wipe the stray tears from her damn cheeks and wet eyes. 

“I didn’t think, she was leaving again and she would be back out of my life. I didn’t think any of this would happen. I thought we’d eat, talk a little and that would be it. History or not, Clarke, I’m with you. I’m yours. I’m not interested in anyone else, old or new”. Lexa tried her best to explain why she didn’t tell her as she matched Clarke’s sitting position, nudging her way to sit shoulder to shoulder with the blonde. 

“Please don’t hide things from me” the girl whispered and Lexa could feel her heart break again. 

She risked it and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, and thankfully instead of pulling away, she leaned into Lexa’s side, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. If I had known this would happen I’d have told her where to go sooner”.

“I thought I’d lost you. Fuck, I thought this was it. It hurt, it hurt so bad. Imagining you with someone else” she felt the girl shudder beside her, trying to fight back the tears so she tightened her arm around her, bringing her other arm around to embrace the blonde fully. 

“Listen to me. I’m yours, and only yours. I’m not going anywhere and I’m not interested in anyone but you. It’s only you for me, Clarke Griffin. You understand? It’s only you” Lexa promised.

Clarke moved her, raising her head to look at Lexa, “you promise?”

Lexa’s hand moved to settle against Clarke’s neck, her thumb stroking along her jawline, “I promise you, it’s only you”.

Clarke stayed still, searching for anything in Lexa’s eyes but when she found nothing but love, she choked out a shaky laugh, “you really do have heart eyes. I’ve never noticed it till now”. 

“Heart eyes?” Lexa raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah, commander heart eyes. They give you away.” Clarke leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to Lexa’s then pulling away, “I believe you.”

Lexa let out a sigh of relief, “I’m going to kill Raven for this. I can’t believe she thought I was cheating, why didn’t she just ask me?”

Clarke shrugged as she settled into Lexa’s side again, “I don’t know, but it’s not her fault. I think she was just trying to be a friend. But can you kill her later? I’ve just had the most emotional hour of my life, I think I have whiplash with the ups and downs”.

Lexa let out a small laugh, unwrapping her arms from Clarke and standing up, when the girl was pouting at her, she held out her hand and helped her up, “I figured you’d be more comfortable resting in bed?” she asked, not wanting to assume.

Clarke nodded, taking her place in Lexa’s bed then looking at Lexa when she didn’t follow, “well get in here, you dork. I haven’t seen you in like forever, I missed you”.

Lexa smiled and her heart fluttered with just how much she loved this girl and she couldn’t believe just how close she came to losing her, all over a stupid lunch with her bitch of an ex. She climbed into bed beside Clarke, laying on her back as the girl scooted over and rested against her side, her head resting on Lexa’s chest. “I missed you too, pretty girl. So damn much” she spoke before kissing the girl’s head.

\\\\\

“RAVEN!” 

She heard her name being shouted before Clarke had even entered their room and she looked at Octavia with fear in her eyes, “she's coming for me now, tell my baby dodge that I love her”.

Octavia smacked her shoulder, “don't be such a dick or I’ll help her dispose of your body”.

Clarke threw the door open, and Raven’s eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of Lexa over her shoulder, “we need to talk”.

“You've got some nerve showing your face here” Octavia was off the bed in seconds, making her way to Lexa.

“Hey! Back off, O. Everything is okay” Clarke protested, putting her hands on Octavia’s shoulders to keep her in place.

“Bullshit it is! No one breaks my best friend’s heart and gets away with it” she glared at Lexa.

“She didn't do anything, calm down and let us explain. Please”. Octavia gestured to Lexa that she was watching her before she made her way back to sitting on Raven’s bed.

Clarke explained most of the story, whilst Lexa joined in to explain other pieces but was usually stopped when Octavia gave her a death stare, which was actually amusing Raven so much. Who know her girlfriend could be so intimidating and badass. After lots of questions and objections, Octavia and Raven both understood their mistake, especially Raven.

“Shit Lexa, I'm sorry I assumed. I should have confronted you when I saw it but I just didn't know what to do. I was pissed at you.”

“I was ready to kick your ass, Woods. Full on break your ankles and ruin your soccer career. You're lucky” Octavia added.

Lexa chucked nervously “yeah, I'm lucky for sure. It's okay, I guess, I can't imagine it looked pretty innocent but I swear to you guys, it was all her and I quickly told her to no and left. I'd never cheat on Clarke” Lexa reassured, kissing the back of Clarke’s hand and when Clarke smiled back at her, Raven knew that this was done with.

“We should have known that. Of course you wouldn't cheat. Shit Lex, sorry” Raven apologised again.

“It's cool, you were looking out for Clarke. I understand, really. I should have told Clarke about Costia, I fucked up with that. I'm just glad it hasn't ruined this.” Lexa turned to face Clarke, “it hasn't ruined anything, has it? You can still trust me, right?”.

Raven watched as Clarke leaned forward and kissed the tip of Lexa’s nose (those two were so gross) “I trust you, just don't go on anymore lunch dates with exes and we’ll be okay”.

“Deal” and then the both of them were kissing.

“Okay this great and all and we’re totes happy for you two but can you not with the lovey dovey shit. It's still super gross” Octavia spoke and Raven laughed when both Clarke and Lexa gave her the finger whilst they continued to make out. Yeah, those two were still adorably gross. Great.


	19. The suspense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had to split this chapter into 2 parts because it was so long. Next chapter will be posted soon.
> 
> Sorry for the delay between the last chapter and this one, moving flat has been so stressful and so many things have been going on. I also nearly took some fingers off at work so typing has been proving to be quite difficult with the lack of functioning fingers at the moment lol.
> 
> But anyway, i hope you enjoy! Definite fluff coming your way

2 and a half months later

“I could kiss you forever” Clarke mumbled as she straddled Lexa’s waist, sitting on her lap in the girl’s bedroom. Her lips breaking away just to catch her breath.

“Mm I might be able to arrange that” Lexa hummed before bringing her lips back to Clarke’s. Clarke moaned into the kiss, she wasn't lying when she said she could do this forever, Lexa was insanely good at kissing. Always applying the right pressure, right speed, she knew the exact moment that biting her lip would push her over the edge. It had been over 5 months and Lexa knew Clarke’s body better than anyone, better than herself and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had complete control over it too.

Clarke couldn't help her hips from grinding down into Lexa’s, not when she was getting so turned on just by kissing the girl. But just as quickly as she started it, Lexa’s hands gripped her waist and brought her hips to a stop.

“Baby, fuck. You gotta stop that or I won't have any chance at making it to work on time” Lexa broke away, her pupils blown to show very little traces of green. She hated that Lexa had found a job at this moment in time, she didn't want this to stop.

Clarke bit down on Lexa’s bottom lip, drawing out a groan as she did then rested her forehead against the girl’s, “stop being so damn good at that then”. 

“Damn me and my talented mouth” Lexa smirked, grazing her teeth along Clarke’s jaw and Clarke tilted her head to the side, giving her better access to start on her neck.

Clarke played with the hair at the nape of Lexa’s neck as her eyes started to close over the feeling of Lexa’s lips on her neck. “Now you're just being mean, turning me on then leaving me”.

“Now you’ll understand how I feel when you tease me” Lexa spoke, giving Clarke a little smack on the ass as a sign to get off her lap.

“Are you sure you wanna play that game?” Clarke stood from Lexa’s lap, and challenged the girl with her eyes. Lexa stood from the bed, and grabbed her iPod from the bedside table.

“No chance in hell, I've grown to know I can't compete against your teasing skills”

Clarke slid her hand around Lexa’s waist and rested on the small of her back, “wise choice, Commander. Don’t want you being too distracted at work, although maybe just a little distracted wouldn't hurt”. She took hold of Lexa’s hand with hers and guided it into her sweats, “that's what kissing you does to me”. 

She watched as Lexa’s eyes fluttered shut and a frustrated groan rose from her throat as she felt Clarke’s wet underwear, “fucking hell, baby, fuck”.

She pulled Lexa’s hand back out her sweats and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, “now get your ass to work, sweetie”.

“You're the worst”

“I know, now go!” Clarke demanded, pushing her out the door before grabbing her things and making her way back to her own room.

\\\\\

“Hey mom” Clarke greeted on the phone.

“Hey, honey, how are you?”

“I'm good, mom. Just studying right now” 

“Oh I'm sorry to interrupt your studying, I just thought I'd check in and make sure everything was going okay” 

“Yes, mom. Everything is fine. Classes are fine, studying is going fine. Everything is great”

“And how is Lexa?”

At the mention of Lexa’s name, her heart rate picked up and she couldn't contain the smile, “she's great too, mom. She actually got a job at some sports store, that's where she is now”

“Oh honey that's great! Tell her I'm very happy for her and that I said hello” she really loved how much her mom was interested in Lexa, her mom really liked her and I mean how couldn't you?

“I will, mom. I should probably get back to studying though..”

“Of course of course! It was good to hear from you, Clarke. I love you, bye”

“Bye, mom. I love you too”. Clarke hung up the phone and set it aside, sticking her head back into a book and allowing studying to resume.

Not that that lasted much longer before Raven returned from her Octavia sleepover and interrupted the quiet in the room but throwing her bag on the floor and jumping on her bed.

“Clarkeeeeeee” she whined.

Clarke closed her book and notepad, setting them to the side, “yes, Raven?”.

“I know you're best friends with Octavia and all but, if I told you something, can you keep it between us?” Raven’s tone became serious as she turned on her bed, leaning on her side to face towards Clarke.

“If you're about to tell me you're thinking of ending it with O, I'm gonna kick your ass and definitely tell her” Clarke threw her legs off the bed so she was sitting on the edge.

Raven snorted, “yeah right, that's the last thing on my mind.”

“Then spill, Reyes. I'm intrigued now”

She let out a sigh, “okay so Octavia and I have been together for like 5-6 months now. Isn't it cute that we all got together around the same time? Anyway, I think I'm ready to say it”

“We should totally do a double date anniversary dinner. And say it? You don't mean the big, scary L word, do you?” Clarke teased, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

“Exactly. It's big and scary and shit, I'm sorta scared. Like what if I say it and she leaves me hanging? How fucking awkward would that be?” 

“Raven, are you serious? That girl loves you. I thought you two had already declared your love, that’s how obvious it is that you two love one another” 

“Really? You think she loves me too?” Raven was searching her eyes.

“Positive. I’ll bet Lexa’s next pay check on it” 

Raven laughed, rolling back onto her back and resting her arms behind her head, “I'm sure Lexa will appreciate you betting away her hard earned money”.

“What's hers is mine and all that jazz. Anyway! Back to subject, when are you going to tell her? Are you gonna be all romantic? Reyes, are you a hidden romantic”.

Raven grabbed her pillow from under her head and threw it at Clarke’s face, “shut it, Griffin. I’ll never reveal my secrets.”

Clarke was laughing at the blushes on Raven’s cheeks, “you totally are. God it's weird how similar you and Lexa are, do you two like meet up and give each other ideas on how to woo us?”

“Grumpy commander is a romantic? Oh shit I'm definitely teasing her with this” 

“No! Dammit, Raven, don't you dare. Or I’ll let everyone know hard-ass Reyes is a big softie with a romantic side” Clarke threatened.

“No promises, princess. You have no proof”.

“You forget that O and I are best friends, that tell each other everything…”

Raven sat up on her bed, glaring at Clarke, “you're lying”.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips, “maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Do you wanna risk it?”

“This isn't over, Griffin”

“I'm shaking in my boots”.

\\\\\

Lexa finally finished her shift and said by to her coworker before heading back to campus. She jumped in her black Jeep Wrangler and before she headed out of the car park, she shot Clarke a quick text.

Commander: Get your ass ready and meet me at campus car park. I’m taking you out. 

Clarke’s reply was so fast that she had time to read and reply before she started her car.

My Cheerleader: Baby! What should I wear? Is it anything fancy?

Commander: Casual. Heck even just wear your sweats, just make sure your sexy self is ready

With that she put her phone away and began the short drive back to campus and parked, waiting for her girlfriend. 

Thankfully she wasn't waiting long before she saw the blonde making her way towards the car. Opting for a pair of grey skinnies, black boots and wrapping up in a parka with a hoodie underneath. Even with so many clothes on, the sight of the girl still light a fire in her.

“Hey baby, how was work?” Clarke greeted as she climbed into the passenger side.

“It was fine, but damn am I glad to see you” Lexa leaned over and placed a kiss on the girl’s cheek before she turned her head and brought Lexa back in for a real kiss. A kiss which was causing to be very difficult to pull away from and if it wasn't for the necessity of breathing, she wouldn't have stopped.

“Seriously, you need to stop being so good at that” Clarke hummed, her eyes still closed as her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip.

“Don’t worry, I have full intentions of finishing off what we started this morning” Lexa promised before she turned the keys in the ignition and set off on the road.

An hour later, Lexa pulled up and parked her car beside the surprise she had planned for Clarke. “Are you ready?”

“What are we doing? You can't keep me waiting any longer!” Clarke was practically bouncing in her seat.

“You're about to find out, now come with me” Lexa climbed out the car and made her way over to the passenger side, getting the door for Clarke.

“So courteous, as always, Miss Woods” Clarke teased as she took hold of Lexa’s waiting hand.

“Only the best for my girl” 

Lexa kept hold of the blonde’s hand and led her further out into the small campsite area she had parked in and into a more secluded area of woodlands. 

“Are you going to kill me? Was this the plan all along, to make me trust you then you chop my head off?” 

Lexa laughed and squeezed Clarke’s hand, “shit you've caught me”.

“I knew it! You're not so secretive” 

Lexa kissed the girl’s hand as they continued to walk further into the woods until they came to a small opening that contained a small wood cabin. 

“Seriously, baby, what's going on?” Clarke was looking at her with confusion but instead of replying, she just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and continued their walk to the cabin door where she paused and took hold of the door handle.

“Lexa, the suspense is killing me! What's going on!”

Lexa laughed at the girl’s impatience before she opened the door, revealing the small cabin that was lighten with various lanterns and a small wood fire under the fire place. A table was set up in the room, a dinner for two as she turned to Clarke, “I know it's maybe a bit much but I thought I should give you something that highlighted how amazing these past 6 months have been with you. So, happy 6 months, baby”.

Clarke had her hand over her mouth as she scanned the room, tears forming in her eyes and she stood stunned for a few moments before jumping into Lexa’s arms and began to plant kisses all over Lexa’s face. 

“Oh my god, baby! I can't believe this. I don't know what to say. I'm- holy fuck. You're perfect, you're so perfect, Lexa. I love you. Happy 6 months” she spoke through tears of happiness before she brought her lips to Lexa’s as they shared a brief kiss, full of love and promises before they entered the cabin to begin their 6 month anniversary date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: im not 100% sure about Michigan weather in March time so i just assumed it would be chilly enough for a parka


	20. 6 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i'd treat you all to some clexa smut after i've put it off for so long, so i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> please leave your feedback

“You told me casual! I can't believe you told me casual and you show up looking unbelievable” Clarke pouted as she took her seat across from Lexa and watched her girlfriend shrug out her coat. Underneath she had somehow concealed the black button up and unbelievably cute (and sexy) red bow-tie, and of course her uniform required her to wear black slacks, which always sat so provocatively on her hips and accentuated her unfairly perfect ass.

“Clarke, I don't care what you're wearing. As long as you're here with me. Plus, if I told you to dress up you’d have had a better clue of what I was planning”. Lexa hung her coat up.

“I’d have never have guessed you'd bring me to a cabin in the middle of nowhere! How did you even manage this, Lexa. This is insane”. Clarke looked around her at the beautiful cabin, the light of the lanterns handing from the wooden walls and fire were creating a comforting, romantic environment. The décor of the place looks modern and old at the same time. 

“It was my parents’, they used to come here to get away and well, once they died I guess it was mine. But I've never really had any use for it, until now so Gus has been looking after it and using it now and then. Now if you’ll excuse me, beautiful, I’ll collect our food and we can begin”. Lexa left to disappear behind a door which Clarke assumed was the kitchen. She hadn't noticed till now but the place smelled incredible, like home cooking and her stomach grumbled as soon as she noticed.

Apparently Lincoln had delivered a few meals that Gustus had prepared especially for them just before they arrived. Lexa certainly had this all planned out perfectly, right down to the candles lighting the table and the soft piano renditions of various songs, recognising some and others not so much. 

It wasn't long until the meal finished a Clarke was falling more and more in love with Lexa’s uncle’s cooking. Seriously, everything he made was to die for and she was close to unbuttoning her jeans with how much she ate.

“If this is what you do for our 6 month anniversary, I'm already counting down the days until our 1 year because seriously Lexa. This is unbelievable” Clarke was still in awe. Utterly overwhelmed by the night Lexa had arranged for her.

“I’ve set the bar pretty high now. I’m afraid I might disappoint” Lexa tilted her head to the side, waiting on Clarke’s reply.

“You could never disappoint. You're perfect. Too perfect actually, are you sure you're real?” 

Lexa chuckled, standing to take the empty plates into the kitchen, “I'm most definitely real, I promise I won't just disappear in a cloud of smoke”. 

When she returned, she turned the volume of the music a little louder and held out her hand for Clarke to take, “dance with me?”.

Clarke took the girl’s hand, feeling slightly self conscious at the fact she was only wearing jeans and a stupid plain t-shirt, (damn Lexa’s instructions) thankfully her t-shift was low cut and revealed enough cleavage for Lexa to appreciate. “I wish you had told me to dress nicer”.

Lexa guided Clarke to an area with enough space to dance and took hold of her hips, pulling her body against hers, “nonsense, you look beautiful. As always”.

Clarke followed suit and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, “you could have at least told me enough to do my hair”. Clarke’s hair was loosely hanging over one shoulder, not been touched since she showered earlier in the day. It was highly unfair that her girlfriend’s hair could look so good just hanging in a messy ponytail, the few dreads she’d decided to try out noticeable.

“Clarke. Will you stop fussing and just enjoy this with me? You're stunning”. Lexa’s arms slide further around her waist until she was loosely holding her, keeping their movements in time with the music. 

“I like your bow tie” she teased, giving it a slight tug. 

“I hope so, it took me forever to get it tied right. Ties are so much easier” Lexa ranted, her eyes eyeing up the bow tie.

“It makes me almost sad to do this” Clarke said quickly before she quickly pulled it apart, untying it so it hung loose around Lexa’s neck.

Lexa's hands left their spot on the small of Clarke’s back as she quickly tried to stop what had just happened, “dammit baby! All my hard work down the drain”.

Clarke didn’t reply, instead she unbuttoned a few buttons of Lexa’s shirt, stopping after the third one and leaving the smallest hint of collarbone revealed. She traced a fingertip down the next revealed skin until stopping at the next button, hearing Lexa’s intake of breath at her touch. She took a step back and admired the look of her girlfriend like this, her black shirt hugging her body perfect, accentuating her strong shoulders and her small waist as it tucked into her pants. Clarke was pretty sure no man or woman could pull off this look better than Lexa could. She was the epitome of mouth watering.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare?” Lexa asked amused, her head tilted slightly to the side and Clarke’s eyes couldn't help but fall to the girl’s jaw at this angle. So strong and sharp, sturdy enough to sit on.

“I hope you've secured this cabin for the rest of tonight” Clarke sauntered closer to Lexa, her hands sliding over Lexa’s shoulders and along to her collar. 

“Why's that?” Lexa smirked, knowing the answer. 

Clarke took hold of Lexa’s collar, “because I plan on making you scream until the sun comes up” she promised as she pulled Lexa down to her and crushed their lips together. The kiss was a little messy because Lexa couldn't stop smiling at first but once they found their rhythm, the kiss became heated and both girls began to grab and pull at each other's clothing. It didn't take long before Lexa lay Clarke down by the fire and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

“What you giggling at?” Lexa asked breathless, and Clarke momentarily couldn't talk as she took in the sight of the girl standing above her with her messy hair and her half unbuttoned shirt, now fully untucked and her pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Fuck.

“Sex by the fire. I feel like I'm in a rom com” Clarke giggled amused.

“Are you complaining? Because we could stop?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

Clarke quickly got onto her knees and pulled Lexa’s body closer to her by her pants, “no complaints at all”. She stared up at Lexa through her lashes and saw the girl swallow dryly and couldn't help but smile up at her, “what’s wrong, commander? Do you like me on my knees?” Clarke spoke in her most innocent tone, batting her eyelashes up at the girl.

“Almost makes me wish I had something for you to suck on” Clarke could hear how turned on Lexa was just with her voice and decided this would be a great way to push her over the edge.

“Having some penis envy there, baby?” 

“A little. I could fuck your pretty little smart mouth when you needed punished” Lexa debated the possibilities as she placed her hand in Clarke’s hair, pushing her head closer to her crotch.

“Mm I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't have a smart mouth” Clarke played along innocently as she began to rub the area where Lexa’s bulge would be.

Lexa drew in a breath as her hips bucked forward slightly then let out a laugh, “I think I need to invest in a strap on”

Clarke stopped her hand movements, “really?”

“I mean, only if you want to, baby. If you're not into that then we can forget about it. I just thought- I thought it’d be fun” Lexa looked down at her with concern, her hand now playing comfortingly with Clarke’s hair.

“No, I want to”, Clarke pulled on Lexa’s pants again as she lowered herself down onto the rug in front of the fire, signalling for Lexa to follow. Her girlfriend obeyed and Clarke wrapped her legs around the girl’s waist. “Mm you could fuck me like this”.

Lexa rested her forearms on either side of Clarke’s head and began to very barely thrust her hips into Clarke, “I could finally reach all the places deeper inside you. Fuck I'd love to be deep inside you”.

Clarke was getting off on Lexa’s voice and the thought of it, even with all her clothes still intact and Lexa barely touching her she was certain she could get off on this. “Oh god Lexa that sounds so good. Keep talking to me”.

She felt Lexa’s breath near her ear as she closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck. She was unbearably hot. 

“I'd thrust into you, just like this…” and suddenly she felt a hard slam of Lexa’s hips against her and the moan that came out was embarrassingly loud. “… Stretching you completely, filling you. Fucking you until your legs won't work and you're screaming my name”. She felt Lexa’s lips on her ear as she kissed it and she knew her breathing was loud and erratic by this point, she could feel the pool between her legs and she knew it would only take Lexa a few short moments to push her over the edge once she touched her. And she needed that now. 

“I need you to fuck me now, before I go insane” she knew Lexa could feel her squirming underneath her but she couldn't stop, she needed it now. Wasting no time, she quickly unbuttoned the rest of Lexa’s shirts, pushing it against the girl’s shoulders and Lexa quickly took the hint, and moved to help take it off. 

They both worked quickly and had removed each other's clothing quicker than usual, discarding it all on the floor around them. Lexa resumed her earlier position above Clarke and slide her arm down between their bodies, and making contact with Clarke’s pussy. 

“Someone really wants fucked with a strap on” Lexa teased. 

“Shut up and fuck me already” Clarke grabbed at the girl’s shoulders, bracing herself for the contact and when she felt it, her nails slide into Lexa’s skin and her head threw back. A giggle escaped her lips “fucking hell, I'm gonna come so fast”.

She felt Lexa smile against her neck before biting it, “let's see just how fast” and with that Lexa’s fingers got to work. Wasting no time in adding 2 digits and thrusting them in and out at an alarmingly fast pace. Clarke couldn't even think straight, all she knew were the sensations rippling through her body, setting it on fire. She knew she was being loud but she couldn't stop herself, and every time Lexa’s fingers curled inside her, hitting her sensitive spot she thought she was going to explode with the overwhelming sensations. And then Lexa’s palm made contact with her clit and her body spasmed, a few more thrusts and strokes and she could feel it coming. “Come for me, Clarke” was all she heard before her senses were taken over and her body reached the high it was reaching. She cried out Lexa’s name as she clawed down the girl’s back, and slowly waited for her senses to come back to her.

She began to feel the feather like kisses and lapping tongue on her neck moments later, “well that was embarrassingly quick”.

Lexa’s face slowly came into view above her, a smile stretched across it, “I'm just too good, baby. Nothing embarrassing about that”. 

Clarke snorted but she couldn't deny it, so she swallowed her comment and instead brushed her finger across the girl’s eyebrow, “you're not too bad, I suppose”. 

“You're a real charmer, Griffin”.

Clarke had fully regained her energy and took the opportunity to switch their positions, having her on top. “Charming enough to get you naked” she protested, leaning down to bite Lexa’s collarbone, “now if I recall, I remember saying I wanted to have you scream my name tonight”. She kept biting and kissing along Lexa’s collarbone before her mouth travelled lower, leaving marks on the underside of the girl’s breasts. 

“Good luck with that, you're definitely the screamer in this relationship” she could hear Lexa’s breathing growing heavier, and she was more than willing to take on the challenge of making her scream. Although she was right, Lexa's wasn't particularly loud in bed but she had been successful a few times in making her more vocal.

Clarke’s mouth started work on Lexa’s nipples, sucking and biting as her hand travelled between the girl’s thighs. Lexa has a weak spot for her nipples being touched, and Clarke knew the combination of that and her fingers inside of her would do the trick. And so that’s what she began, plunging 2 fingers inside Lexa as her tongue licked over the hard bud.

“Oh fuck, baby. That's so good” Lexa moaned, her hips quickly matching the thrust of Clarke’s fingers and her hands gripping tightly in her hair, keeping Clarke’s head as close to her breasts as she could.

Clarke adjusted her hand position so her thumb could make contact with the girl’s clit and as she did, she bit down gently on a nipple and Lexa’s back arched off the floor, a louder than usual moan escaping from her. “That's right, baby, let me hear you”. Her tongue soothed over where she has bitten as her fingers pumped faster into the girl, adding a third finger to get her there faster.

She could hear Lexa’s moans becoming more frequent and she knew she was close so she lifted her head, “look at me, baby, I wanna watch you come”. 

Lexa’s eyes met hers, “fuck Clarke, fuuuck. I love you” she cried before she met her orgasm, her fingers gripping at her own hair as her body arched up off the floor and her head tilted back. Clarke watched and waited, slowing her fingers to help the girl ride out the orgasm.

“God, I love you” Lexa mumbled again, her body beginning to still under Clarke.

“I bet you tell everyone who makes you come like that the same” Clarke teased, laying on her side beside the girl, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder as the brunette wrapped an arm around her.

“That's true considering you're the only one that's made me come like that” she murmured, her lips against blonde hair.

Clarke looked up, a smile forming on her face “I told you I'd get you to scream my name”.

“I did not scream, I don’t scream. You're the screamer” Lexa denied.

“You screamed, you're the screamer tonight, commander” Clarke rolled back on top of Lexa, leaning down to kiss her pouted lips softly. “And I love when you scream. Almost as much as I love you” she brushed their noses together before she bit down on her own lower lip, “it’s still not sunrise. Maybe I should try making you scream with my mouth” Clarke brushed her lips along Lexa’s cheek, along to her ear “would you like that, baby? Would you like me to eat your delicious pussy?”

“When did you get so sexy?!” 

Clarke chuckled mischievously in her ear, “happy 6 months, baby”.


	21. Octavia takes the lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is, it's just another filler tbh. Just trying to move this forward
> 
> Regardless, i still hope you all enjoy!

Summer

“Oh my god that was the most stressful time of my life like fuck finals so much” Octavia sighed as she dropped into the seat across from Lexa and Clarke, Raven following close behind. The girls decided to meet at the local diner after Octavia’s last final in order to plan their summer plans.

“I second that, I knew pre med would be hard but damn, those kicked my ass” Clarke agreed.

“It only gets worse, trust me. This third year has been a little soul destroying, I might not make it through my last year” Lexa added, reminding Clarke that after next year, Lexa would officially be done with college. They hadn't discussed what would happen with their relationship once that happened, deciding to cross that bridge when it comes.

“Ughhhh don't. I can't even think about this getting worse. I hate politics” Octavia moaned again, putting her head on the table. 

Raven put her hand on the back of the girl’s neck, giving it a little squeeze, “you’ll do great, baby. Stop stressing and relax, it's all over till next term”

“If only I had a friend that had a kick-ass cabin in the middle of nowhere to help me destress…” Octavia trailed off.

Lexa quickly turned her attention to Clarke, “you told them?”

Clarke chewed on the inside of her cheek, “I might have made it slip accidentally…”

“Dammit Clarke. I asked you to not say anything” Lexa spoke evenly.

“Uh oh, you've done it now, Blake”, Raven chimed in, feeling the tension grow between the two girls.

“Baby I'm sorry, it honestly just slipped out” Clarke apologised before shooting Octavia a glare.

“I doubt we can use the cabin. It's not a party house” Lexa spoke, not answering Clarke’s apology.

“We don't have to party! We could make it a camping trip, tents and stuff so we can keep the cabin tidy. We could invite Monty, Jasper, the team, Linc and Bells. We could make it our big summer get together. Oh my god guys it’s perfect! Lexa please” Octavia pleaded, giving Lexa her best impression of a sad puppy.

Lexa sighed, “maybe. I have to talk to my uncle about it. But the cabin only has 2 bedrooms so if it happens, most people are camping outside. And if anything gets trashed, it gets shut down. Got it?”

Octavia nodded enthusiastically “yes yes yes, got it. Ah!!! This will be so much fun! I can't wait to tell everyone”. Octavia was practically bouncing out of her seat and Raven couldn't help but smile at the joy on her girlfriend’s face.

“Only if my uncle agrees” Lexa reminded her.

\\\\\

Octavia sent a mass text to everyone, informing them that they would all be heading out to Lexa’s cabin in a weeks time, and all to pack their party gear and camping stuff. Also giving them the warning that the cabin must be treated with the utmost respect or their asses would be sent back home. 

With replies from everyone, she let Lexa know that Monty, Jasper, Bell, Linc, Echo, Maya, Raven, Wick and possibly a few other of their teammates were joining them at the cabin. She was beyond ecstatic over this trip, it was exactly what she needed and all her friends needed after the hell that is finals and she planned on making memories for life.

“Do you think Lexa will let us use the spare bedroom on the cabin?” Octavia asked her girlfriend.

“What, you don't think tent sex sounds fun?” Raven smirked, holding her hand as they walked around searching for a store to buy camping essentials.

“I think sex anywhere with you sounds fun” Octavia admitted.

“That's true, I am a talented lover. Especially if yours screams are anything to go by” 

Octavia hip checked her girlfriend, “you're such a loser. I hate you”.

“I love you too, babe. I love you too” Raven laughed, enjoying teasing her girlfriend too much. 

Octavia couldn't get enough of Raven telling her she loved her. She remembered the first time she said it, she remembered the way she felt the girl’s hand shake as their hands were intertwined after they had sex, both laying facing on another. She remembered hearing the fear in Raven’s voice, the fear that she admitted was because she was unsure if she felt the same way. Which of course she did! She just didn't know how to say it and having Raven admit it first allowed her to finally say it too. “I love you too, babe” Octavia finally replied, raising Raven’s hand to her mouth to kiss it.

\\\\\ 

“Bell, I swear I'm going to kick your scrawny ass if you keep being such a dick to her, grow up!” Octavia warned her brother after hearing him give her the I'm-just-trying-to-protect-you talk for the hundredth time. 

“I'm not being a dick to her!”

“Yes you are! Every time I speak to you, you give me this talk like you don't trust her. And don't think I haven't seen the looks you give her or the sarcastic comments when she talks. You're a real jerk”. Octavia was officially done with Bellamy’s bullshit.

Bellamy’s shoulders slumped, he knew his sister was right but he just couldn't let it go, there was something about Raven that he just couldn't get on board with. “Okay, I’ll stop being an ass to her. I promise. But that doesn't mean I trust her, O”.

Octavia sighed loudly, infuriated, “tell me what the hell she has to do to earn your trust, huh? We’ve been together 9 months and she's done nothing wrong. She makes me happy, Bell. Happier than I thought I could be. What more do you want from her?”

“I'm not sure, Octavia. I don't know why, it's just how I feel about her but I’ll be nice. You don't have to worry about it during the trip, I’ll be on my best behaviour, honest”. Bellamy grinned and ran his hand through his shaggy hair that was now sitting in his eyes.

“You need a haircut, you look homeless”.

“Girls love the homeless look, I’ll have you know” 

Octavia snorted, “of course they do. And that's why you're single”.

\\\\\

“And the trip is on. 2 weeks of cabin fun before we head home for summer. Then we can sign our lease for our apartment when college starts again, I cannot do another year of dorms” Octavia confirmed with the girls. All 4 of them had decided that moving into an apartment would be a lot more convenient and enjoyable than another year in dorms. They all agreed that it would be best having all 4 of them instead of splitting into couples, it was still a little premature for the moving in together stage. Properly anyway.

“Anya just texted, she's coming along to the cabin” Lexa confirmed.

Clarke let out a small sigh, knowing their was still tension between her and her girlfriend’s best friend. She really had no idea what she had to do to prove to this girl that she was good enough for Lexa and she wasn't going to hurt her. Or really, that she wasn't trying to stand in the way of Lexa and soccer.

“Hey, don't worry. She’ll come round eventually and see how amazing you are. Anya is hard to crack, so don't think it's just you she's like this with” Lexa comforted her, rubbing circles on her back.

“I just hate that she doesn't like me. It's not fair on you, she's your best friend”

“And she's a pain in the ass. I know how to deal with Anya, and you just have to give her time, she’ll realise eventually. She's just stubborn” Lexa added.

“It's okay, princess. Bellamy still hates my guts and thinks I'm some player that's messing his sister around whilst I sleep around the whole college so it could be worse” Raven spoke up.

“He doesn't think you're sleeping around!” Octavia protested.

“Yeah right, he practically said that when he told me to stay away from you.” Raven noticed the sadness in her girlfriend’s eyes, “hey don't worry about it, babe. I can handle it, as long as you know the truth I don't care”.

“I'm sorry my brother is such an ass”.

“I'm sorry my best friend is such an ass”.

“It's okay” both Raven and Clarke spoke in unison.

“So now that that is over, can we get back to organising everything for this trip? I'm so excited I don't think I’ll be able to sleep till we leave! It's like Christmas” Octavia was back to her happy jumping.

“I'm sure you already have everything planned out, O. So let's hear it” Clarke muttered and she was right, Octavia had successfully thought of everything and all the girls accepted their list of things to organise and buy, letting Octavia take charge of it all.


	22. Cool For The Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this trip may or may not take up quite a few chapters, i havent quite decided on how much i'll include yet. Also, chapters will probably come in later than usual due to university starting back up. Not so much free time anymore.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and share any ideas you might have for the rest of the trip, i'd love for you guys to get involved.
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

Lexa packed up all the supplies for their 2 week trip into the back of her Jeep Wrangler, just as everyone else was doing. Luckily, enough of them had cars to fit everyone in and even more fortunate that Lexa only had Clarke as her travel companion. Raven and Octavia would go together, Bellamy would be accompanied by Echo, Jasper, Monty and Anya. Lincoln, Maya, Wick and Charlotte would be in Linc’s car. Lexa would lead the way, ensuring everyone knew the way even though Anya and Lincoln knew their way.

“Let the trip begin!” Clarke shouted from her place in the passenger seat, her arm resting outside the open window, sunglasses shielding the bright blue. Summer Clarke was stunningly blinding, her golden curls shinning in the sunlight, her skin slowly becoming sun kissed and her eyes always matching the summer skies. She was breath taking. And Lexa was not complaining about the summer fashion, especially when she was able to appreciate the blonde’s long legs. Like right now as Clarke wore denim shorts that were painfully short and a loose tank top that showed her bikini underneath.

“Can I just keep you to myself for the next 2 weeks? I don't know how I'm supposed to keep my hands off you. Summers are going to test my self control” Lexa clipped in her seatbelt and started the car, waiting for the thumbs up in the rear view mirror from Raven before setting off.

“Behave, Commander” Clarke commanded, “although I could say the same, it should be illegal for your ass to look so good in khaki shorts”.

Lexa pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive to the cabin with her friends trailing behind, “if you let me have you all to myself, you could get as much of this ass as you want”. 

Clarke chuckled, as she fiddled with the radio trying to find a good station, “no can do, baby, we have guests so get your head out the gutter and- OH!” Clarke finally found a worthy station and the car was filled with music and Clarke quickly singing loudly “I can't feel my face when I'm with you, but I love it”.

Lexa couldn't help but laugh as Clarke sang along, clearly enjoying the musical talents of The Weeknd and apparently 99% of the songs that followed. By the time they arrived at the cabin an hour or so later, Clarke had been singing the full time. 

“What did I do to deserve that?” Lexa joked as she parked the car and laughed when Clarke whipped her head round, knowing she was glaring under those sunglasses.

“Oh you’re definitely getting no action for that. I hope you enjoy a fortnight of sexual frustration, baby” Clarke threatened and climbed out of the jeep, leaving Lexa open mouthed.

\\\\\

It took the group some time to get their tents set up, mostly because no one but Lincoln, Anya, Raven and Lexa had any clue on how to set them up. Apparently no one else had ever been camping before and well, Raven had a talent for putting things together. So much so that she even refused to look at any of the instructions. 

Octavia instead opted to take Raven and her belongings to the spare bedroom, calling shotgun on it which Anya wasn't too happy about. She instead opted to share a tent with Echo, the other girl on the team that she had grown moderately close to. Jasper and Monty shared another, Maya and Charlotte, Lincoln, Wick and Bellamy in the largest tent. But Lexa had a feeling that wouldn't last long, especially with the amount of alcohol she noticed everyone had brought along and the amount of flirting she’d witnessed already. The most uncomfortable pairing being Anya and Lincoln. They had already had a small fling in the past but apparently they were back to flirting shamelessly. Gross.

They all agreed that the first night would be spent just a few beers and some food they could cook up on the campfire. Lincoln, Lexa and Anya wanting to give the group the full camping experience, at least until they decided they wanted to drive into town and get takeout or cook in the cabin. 

“To the beginning of a beer-filled, food-filled and hilarious fortnight with the best people – mainly myself” Bellamy shouted over everyone as they sat around the fire, just finishing their food. Everyone lifted their beers in the air to cheers the toast whilst a few mumbled about how much of an idiot Bellamy was.

And with that, the group laughed and told ridiculous stories until Jasper took it upon himself to try and scare everyone with his ghost experiences. If anything, those turned out to be funnier than anything else and everyone called him out on his bullshit. He ended up pouting and hiding behind his girlfriend Maya for the rest of the night.

It had gone midnight by the time they all retreated to their tents, whilst the 4 girls retreated into the cabin to their beds. Once the bedroom door was closed, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist from behind, then brushing her hair to one side to kiss the back of her neck. “Finally, I get you all to myself”.

Clarke began to gently sway her hips, humming at Lexa’s kisses, “what exactly do you plan on doing with that?”

Lexa’s hand was stretched across Clarke’s bare stomach by now, gently scratching from hip to hip, “making your legs shake sounds like a great idea. Maybe with my mouth, or fingers, or both” she hummed into Clarke’s ear.

Clarke suddenly backed her ass up a little, pressing it against Lexa’s crotch and making the girl hiss in her ear. She extended her arm back, her hand burying into Lexa’s hair, “mm both sounds amazing” she whispered but before Lexa’s hand could travel under her shorts, Clarke was suddenly out of her embrace. “Shame you're not getting any this trip. Keep it in your pants, commander”. 

Lexa stared open mouthed at Clarke once again, “are you serious?”

Clarke had already grabbed her sleep shirt and was on her way to the en suite bathroom, “deadly” and with that she disappeared.

Lexa let out a frustrated groan, suddenly feeling the loss of Clarke’s body in her arms. “You know I was only kidding about your singing, right? I actually really enjoy it” Lexa attempted to apologise through the door.

“Too late, baby! Can't go back on my word now” Clarke called back before emerging from the bathroom in what turned out to be one of Lexa’s blue button down shirts that stopped just below Clarke’s ass.

Lexa groaned at the sight, at least 4 of the top buttons undone and the blue lace underwear that was peeking out, those long legs captivating her again. “You're giving me blue balls here”.

Clarke chuckled, walking over and planting a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips, “I'm sure you’ll survive”. Then making her way into bed, waiting for Lexa to join which she did after discarding her clothes and opting to sleep in a pair of boxers and tank top.

“I believe Raven and Octavia are getting more action in my own cabin than me” she huffed, and Clarke snuggled into her side and kissed her shoulder.

She wasn't wrong. Just before they both fell asleep, they could hear the moans radiating from the other room and very coherent curses. Lexa sighed at the sound, and Clarke giggled into her shoulder at the frustration she could feel building up in her girlfriend. 

Lexa was pretty certain she could not last 2 weeks. Actually, she knew there was literally no way she’d survive.

\\\\\

“Oh commander cranky pants is with us this morning. Yay…” Raven trailed off after Lexa had told her off for like the hundredth time since she stepped into the kitchen like 5 damn minutes ago! “Seriously, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?”

“No one. I'm just tired” Lexa replied dryly.

“Someone needs laid” Octavia added, not scared to tease her teammate even when she was in her moods.

Lexa’s head snapped up, glaring at Octavia, “no I don't, I told you. I'm just tired”. 

Raven and Octavia both burst into fits of laughter at the realisation, “you totally do!”

Before Lexa could shut them both down and practically throw them out the cabin, Clarke stepped into the kitchen. Lexa thanked whatever god there was that she’d added a pair of shorts to her sleepwear and button up one or two buttons, “you totally do what?”

“We were just saying how commander grumpy here needs-“ 

“More food!” Lexa interrupted Raven and received a scowl in return from her and O.

Just as Raven was about to make yet another snarky remark, Bellamy came crashing into the cabin followed by the rest of the group, “did someone say food?”

“God Bells, the first mention of food and you’re here. Way to go, fatty” Octavia teased her brother and Lexa was relieved that the attention was off of her.

For the rest of the morning, the group ate and relaxed whilst they tried to decide what the agenda for the day would be and eventually they all agreed on taking a walk to the lake and spending the say swimming or sunbathing or both. An idea that Lexa happily welcomed, she loved to swim in the lake and had done since she was a kid, and she had no doubt that Anya and Lincoln felt the same giddiness at their plans. So after everyone was fed and clothed and could be all round bothered to move, they began their moderately short walk to the lake. 

“I can’t wait to get into the water, it must be like a thousand degrees today. I’m gonna burn like a lobster” Charlotte commented, and almost everyone agreed along with her. Apart from the sunburn part that is. 

“I can’t wait to lay by the water and tan whilst you losers play around like the children you are” Raven continued.

“No way, babe. You’re getting in the water whether I have to force you or not” Octavia replied.

“I’d go willingly, Raven. Last time I tried to say no to the pool she shoved me in it and ruined my phone. I was fully clothed.” Bellamy glared at his sister and she shrugged in response, “shoulda done as I said then”.

They came out of the opening and were greeted by the lake and almost immediately, everyone cheered and ran towards the water, shredding the little layers they had on to get down to their swimwear as soon as possible. Lexa walked at the same pace, and Clarke turned back when she noticed the girl wasn’t beside her. 

“Get over here, slow poke!”

“I’ll catch up, go enjoy yourself”

She saw the inner debate within Clarke before the girl decided against going into the water and ran back towards Lexa, “hey, is everything okay?”

Lexa kept looking at the lake and its surroundings, “yeah, this place just always reminds me of my parents. I hate that I can’t really remember them, I was just so young but they loved it here, Gus always tells me stories.”

Clarke reached out and took her hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of it, “then I think we should enjoy this place as much as they did and make some of our own memories, yeah?”

Lexa gave her hand a small squeeze, “let’s make some memories”.

“Come on you losers, get in!” Octavia shouted from the water and the two girls took the opportunity to run towards the lake and strip down to their swimwear like the others. The second Lexa hit the water, she gasped slightly at the cold but it quickly disappeared as the lake was warmed with the sun. 

It wasn’t long before the group all began to splash each other and dunk each other under the water, just messing around and forgetting everything from the world outside of their little bubble in the lake. Then next thing everyone knew, they were having fight matches with Octavia on Bells shoulders and Raven on Lincoln’s as the rest of the group circled around them, cheering their support and even splashing water in each competitors eyes. Eventually Raven managed to push Octavia off of Bellamy’s shoulders and both her and Lincoln cheered their victory and challenged the next pair; Jasper and Maya. It didn’t take long for Raven and Lincoln to win again. And again when they challenged Anya and Echo.

“You think you can hold me up?” Clarke asked her just as Raven was about to declare her and Lincoln the champions.

“Let’s show them how it’s done” Lexa smiled and then walked through the water to take her place in front of the pair, followed closely by Clarke.

“Oh look at that, Linc, more people for us to embarrass”

“Let’s take them down, partner” Lincoln replied and high fived the girl. 

“Psht, you’re both going down.” Clarke threatened before she climbed on top of Lexa’s shoulders and Lexa grabbed hold of the girl’s legs to keep her balanced as she straightened up and they both stared down their competition. 

“Ready… Set… Go!” Bellamy shouted and both teams went head to head. Lexa focusing on keeping her balance in the water and Clarke’s on her shoulders. Lincoln kept trying to intimidate her with his staring but it quickly disappeared as they both just laughed as the two girls on top of them tried to push each other. Lexa stumbled back with one knock and nearly sent them both into the water but thankfully regained her balance, Clarke giving her a pat on the head as a “good job” before they both went to battle again. 

After a few more tumbles from both teams, unfortunately Clarke went tumbling backwards from Lexa’s shoulders and both girls hit the water, coming up laughing at each other whilst Raven slipped from Lincoln’s shoulders and they both high fived again and declared their superiority over the group.

“Yeah yeah, you two are great. Get over it already” Octavia still wasn’t happy about her loss.

“Aw my poor baby, can’t handle that I’m better than you?” Raven teased and was met with a splash of water in her face which made the whole group laugh.

The group stayed in the water for a long time, eventually leaving when they were all pruned to lay by the waterside. 

“Hey, can we talk for a second?” Anya turned to her side, eyeing Lexa.

“Yeah, of course.”

Both girls got up and walked a little away from the group, although Lexa was pretty convinced they wouldn’t even have heard anything they were saying anyway. Everyone was too busy bickering over what sport was better; soccer or basketball. Lexa was team soccer, of course.

“So what’s up?”

Anya took in a deep breath, “I think I like Lincoln” she admitted.

Lexa smiled wide, “no shit, Sherlock. Anyone here could tell you that”.

Anya looked at her with confusion and wide eyes, “what do you mean?”

“You two have been flirting non-stop since we started this trip, you’d have to be blind not to see that you two like each other”

“Wait so you don’t have a problem with it?”

“What? Why would I have a problem with it? You’re my best friend and he’s basically my brother. I love you both, if you two like each other then go for it.”

Anya smiled and hugged her, “this went so much better than I expected”.

“I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t approve” Lexa laughed whilst hugging back her best friend, “you’re such an idiot”

Anya pulled away and pushed her shoulder, “shut it, I’ll still kick your ass if you give me attitude”.

“Yeah okay, maybe if you stopped flirting with Lincoln for long enough” she laughed and ran off as soon as Anya reached for her. 

They both got back to the group and were welcomed with the still ongoing debate on what was the best sport. Seriously, why was anyone even trying to compare basketball to soccer, it was on a whole new level. Soccer was spontaneous, exciting. Once that ball came to your feet, no one knew what you were going to do with it, there was no set pieces, it was just you and the ball. Echo, Maya and Charlotte were as worked up as Octavia in this debate, and she felt bad for Bell, Lincoln and Monty who were in the firing line. 

Lexa took her space beside Clarke and kissed her temple to let her know of her return and was welcome with a smile, “everything okay?”

“Yeah, Anya just wanted to run something past me. How’s the debate going, I hope you’re still team soccer or I’m going to have to re-evaluate our relationship”.

Clarke turned to her with a smirk, “you know, the boys have made some awfully good points in this debate, I might have to reconsider my side”.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, “there is no good points when talking about basketball.”

Clarke threw her head back and laughed and Lexa’s stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies just like every time she heard Clarke laugh, “you’re so serious. I have a bit of a soft spot for soccer, or soccer players”.

“Players, huh? Not just one?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and leaned a little closer into Clarke, suddenly noticing the red bikini she was wearing, and her body began to heat up.

“Oh yeah, plural. I like the stamina, I like someone who can keep me up all night” she could feel Clarke’s breath on her lips, they were so close and she could feel her eyes closing as she leaned in but was met with nothing but air and a chuckle from Clarke. “Shame I won’t be being kept up all night for a while” she declared and leaned back on her towel, leaning back on her elbows and tilting her head back. Lexa couldn’t help but let her eyes run down the length of her body and she threw her head back with a groan. 

This girl was going to be the death of her.

\\\\\

The next night, the group were all sitting around the campfire, beers in hands and in the middle of a “never have I ever” game.

“Okay, never have I ever… scored a hat trick in a cup game” Charlotte spoke and Lexa was the only one to take a drink.

The group all looked at her and she just shrugged, “what? I’m not the leading striker in the league for nothing”.

“Show off” muttered Anya and Echo at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

“Okay me next! Never have I ever achieved a perfect attendance record throughout high school” Jasper side eyed Monty as the boy took a drink, looking embarrassed. “You are such a nerd”.

“I enjoy learning! And I can’t help that I have an impeccable immune system and I don’t nearly blow my head off with my mad inventions” Monty retaliated. 

“Ooo are we going to have a nerd fight?” Raven laughed.

“My money’s on Monty, the quiet ones are deadly” Lincoln wagered.

Just as everyone was joining in on the betting, they heard music getting louder from the distance. 

“Party in the woods?! Count me in!” Echo got up from her seat and started to walk towards the music, “come on, guys, let’s dance”.

The group shrugged and chugged the remains of their beers before putting the fire out and following after Echo as they made their way through the woods to find the source of the noise. The walk wasn’t long and they began to notice various lights in the distance before the finally came into a large clearing that was filled with people dancing and drinking, fires scattered in containers around the area and a car with large speakers in the back being the source of the music. 

Echo wasted no time in grabbing Bellamy’s hand and dragging him to where the number of bodies were dancing on the makeshift dancefloor. With someone taking the lead, the rest of the group followed, but Clarke, Lexa and Anya all decided to grab beers for everyone, and struggled to find each of the group members in the mass of bodies. Once all the beers were handed out, Anya made a beeline for Lincoln and wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa. 

“Oh yeah, so turns out Anya and Lincoln like each other”

“When did this happen?”

“Anya told me yesterday she liked him, don’t really know how long it’s been going on though.”

Clarke took a drink of her beer and danced along to the music with Lexa, Charlotte and Monty by her side, after the others had all ditched to dance with their chosen partners.

“Good luck sleeping in a room next to those pair” Charlotte threw her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to Octavia and Raven who were practically dry humping each other. 

Clarke threw her head back in laughter, “oh god, this is going to be torture”.

“I’m sure you two will put up some competition, you’re both insufferable sometimes” Monty added. 

Lexa scoffed, “yeah, I don’t think they have to worry about a thing. Unfortunately”

“Lexa and I are behaving, I’ll have you know”

“Yeah, not that I had a say in the matter”

“Okay well, with that cue. Do you wanna dance… alone, Monty?” Charlotte asked, feeling the tension between the girls and Monty agreed, both of them moving further away into the crowd.

“Scaring our friends away now, commander? Is that sexual frustration getting to you?” Clarke teased, dancing a little closer to Lexa. It had never been her plan to go the full trip without having sex with Lexa, she maybe just wanted to frustrate the girl a little so she could get all controlling in bed again and whisper all those dirty things in her ear that turned her on so much. She was surprised Lexa had even lasted this long, even one night without it was enough to get her touchy. 

“Not at all, not even frustrated. I feel great actually.” Lexa lied, drinking up the last of her beer and throwing the bottle to the grass. 

“Not even a little frustrated? Hm” Clarke had a plan to change that. Lexa had such a weakness for Clarke’s dancing, and she didn’t blame the girl really. If there was one thing Clarke was good at when it came to seducing someone, it was the way she could move her hips. All she needed was a song that had a good enough rhythm and some suggestive lyrics would be an added bonus and she could start her torture.

With the last of her beer gone, she had all the confidence in the world and when “Cool For The Summer” came on, she took her shot at making her girlfriend crazy. She reached up and gave Lexa a little kiss, pulling out her bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away before she turned and pressed her back against Lexa’s front. 

“What are you doing, Clarke?” She could hear the concern in the girl’s voice.

“Nothing” she answered innocently as she began to sway her hips to the rhythm, knowing every time her ass brushed against the girl’s crotch it was driving her insane.

Lexa wasted no time in grabbing hold of her hips, after she brushed the blonde hair to one side and brushed her lips over Clarke’s ear, “you’re playing with fire, Clarke”.

She could hear the desire in Lexa’s voice and decided to make it that bit harder to resist by grinding her ass back into the girl, and wrapping an arm back around Lexa’s neck, taking a hold of the girl’s hair. She heard the girl’s intake of breath beside her ear.

“Seriously Clarke, I could slip my hand up your short, little skirt right now if you don’t behave” Lexa growled in her ear and she had to contain the moan that wanted to escape just at the sound of her voice promising such delicious things. 

As the song slowed for the bridge, Clarke began to slowly sway her hips and lower herself to the ground before making her way back up, slow and torturous. When she was standing fully again, she turned and sang the lyrics “got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite” as her thumb brushed over Lexa’s lips.

Lexa’s hands shot out and grabbed Clarke’s ass, pulling her closer as she bit the pad of Clarke’s thumb. “Let me bury myself inside you tonight”.

Clarke raised her eyebrow at the girl’s choice of words.

“I may have brought a little present with me”, Lexa’s hands massaged at her ass as she brought her lips close to hers, “something to fill you, something to bury deeper inside you than my fingers”. She could feel Lexa’s lips brush hers when she spoke and she could feel her knees weaken at the girl’s voice. Seriously, how can a voice alone get her turned on this badly.

Once Clarke registered what Lexa's had said instead of swooning over her voice, she felt the shot of excitement ring through her body and the heat building low in get stomach. “I think we should get out of here”.

Lexa smile was full of victory as she grabbed the blonde’s hand and started to lead her back through the woods to the cabin. Away from their friends without even a goodbye. Clarke couldn't help but giggle at the excitement coursing through her veins, or the fact that Lexa’s impatience was evident in how fast she was pulling Clarke through the trees. She wasn't about to complain though because what was in store was a night full of experimenting and a very sexually frustrates Lexa. And sexually frustrated Lexa meant one thing; dominating Lexa and hell only knows how incredibly hot Clarke found that. Tonight was about to get exciting.


	23. The toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think i'm over how many chapters this story might be. If they add up to a hundred or more, so be it. Let's see how long I can keep this going. So instead of writing long ass chapters that might take me weeks to do, i'll just keep them to their usual size so i can update more frequently.
> 
> And i feel like you guys wont even read this but i'm just putting it out there in case.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Lexa lowered an already shirtless Clarke down onto the bed, her lips paying particular attention to the spot just below her ear that made her shiver, “I think I might let you keep this on” she said as she played with the bottom of the skirt that began above mid-thigh.

“Mm does someone have a little fantasy of fucking me in a skirt?” Clarke murmured as she played with the dreadlocks in Lexa’s hair.

“One of many, and I plan on experiencing them all”, Lexa hand made its way up the skirt, grabbing hold of Clarke’s panties and tugging them down the girl’s thighs, rough enough to hear a small tear.

Clarke groaned in frustration, “I'm going to have no underwear left if you keep tearing them” she pushed at Lexa’s shoulder in protest.

Lexa raised her head from Clarke’s neck and looked down at her with a sly smile “how unfortunate, you never wearing underwear”.

Clarke pushed at her shoulder again and tried not to smile, “you're a jackass. The sex ban is back on”.

With that Lexa’s smile dropped from her face, “you can't be serious. What about our new toy?”

Clarke shook her head and leaned up on her elbows, “no can do, commander, it’ll have to wait”.

Lexa reached down to grab Clarke’s underwear that were now removed and noticed the clearly evident soaked patch. “Can you wait? Your panties might be ruined but it's not from me tearing them. Just how wet are you?” Lexa positioned herself between Clarke’s legs again and reached her hand down between their bodies, watching Clarke for any signs of real protest. When she didn't see any, she let her hand slip under Clarke’s skirt and watched as the girl bite down on her lip as her eyes became hooded. Her fingers finally made contact with Clarke’s pussy and the girl’s head fell back with a content sigh. “Your body always gives you away, baby. You're soaked”.

Clarke fell back onto her back from leaning on her elbows and reached up to pull Lexa down to her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her in for a kiss as Lexa soaked her fingers in Clarke’s juices. “I'm not controlled by what's in my pants, I can still say no” she spoke unevenly as her breath kept catching with what Lexa’s fingers were doing. 

“You're soaking, Clarke. My fingers are already dripping. Tell me you don't want it, tell me you don't wanna be filled” Lexa spoke against her lips, biting down on the girl’s lower lip as she thrusted one finger in. Clarke gasped and fisted Lexa’s shirt in her hand, “just say yes and I can go deeper than this” she curled her finger inside her.

“Fuck Lexa, yes. I want you inside me” Clarke practically moaned and Lexa kissed below her ear.

“Good girl” she said before retracting her finger and receiving a groan from Clarke in return at the loss as she went to her bag and searched for the strap on.

“You need to stop talking to me like that, or I’ll be the one losing my mind” Clarke said from the bed.

“Can't handle a little dirty talk?” Lexa finally found what she was looking for and stood to remove her shorts and underwear in order to put the harness on. She kept her back to Clarke as she did it, but she could feel her eyes on her.

“Not the way you do it. And may I say, nice ass, commander”. With that, Lexa looked over her shoulder and gave her a little wiggle and wink as she buckled the last strap and worked on attaching the dildo. She decided on a relatively average sized one, about 6 inches, deciding not to go too big with the lack of knowledge of how many times Clarke had slept with a man. When it was all together and ready, she turned and watched for any signs of uncertainty from Clarke but the girl only bit down on her lip and beckoned for her to come closer with her finger.

Lexa stalked towards her, beginning to unbutton the white shirt she wore, removing it and her bra quickly in order to save time. But before she could climb on to the bed, Clarke spoke “put the shirt back on”. Lexa raised her eyebrow but complied and put the shirt back on, leaving the buttons undone. Then continued to climb into the bed, leaning over Clarke’s body, hands on either side of Clarke’s head.

“Looks like I'm not the only one with their clothes fantasies” she teased.

Clarke slid her hands over the collar of the shirt, “what can I say, you look sexy in a shirt”.

Lexa leaned lower by balancing her weight on one of her forearms as she reached down to take hold of the dildo, “you've been with men before right? I'm not gonna hurt you am I?”

Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheek, “I've been with men before, my ex was a guy after all. You won't hurt me”.

Lexa leaned closer and kissed Clarke, starting off slow and gentle but it wasn't long before they both were overcome with their hunger and desire and it became rough. There was biting and fighting for control, and when Clarke hooked her leg over Lexa’s waist and pulled her closer, the head of the dildo rubbed against her clit and her hips bucked in response, breaking the kiss with a moan.

“I'm going to need you to hurry this up, baby” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa pushed Clarke’s skirt higher up her hips, exposing her and took hold of the dildo, rubbing the head of it along the length of Clarke, “apparently the lube purchase was unnecessary. Always so wet for me”. Lexa watched the juices drip from the head as Clarke’s body squirmed underneath her, her hips rising to maintain any contact.

“Seriously Lexa, I need you to fuck me already” 

Lexa laughed at the impatience of her girlfriend and quickly spread the wetness over the dildo, causing it to glisten then positioned the head against the girl’s slit. “Let me show you how your ex should've fucked you” she smirked confidentially before she slowly slid an inch or two into Clarke.

Clarke grabbed at the fabric on Lexa’s shoulders, trying to contain her moan, “you think you can use it better than him?” 

Lexa smirked against Clarke’s lips, “I know I can” she declared as she thrusted her hips and filled the girl as much as she could in one quick motion.

Clarke’s grip on her shirt tightened more than she thought possible as her head tilted back and her body lifted from the bed. Lexa began to roll her hips, moving inside the girl but not pulling out any of the length, “I wanted to say something clever but fuck, I love watching you as we fuck”. Lexa lowered her head and kissed the skin below the girl’s chin as her head was still tilted back. She began to pepper gentle kisses around her neck as she began to move her hips.

Clarke wrapped both her legs around Lexa’s waist, digging her heels into the back of Lexa’s thighs to try to pull her closer. “I thought you were going to show me how much better you were”, Clarke teased.

Lexa smiled against the girl’s neck before taking a bite as her hips slammed into the girl again, causing a whimper of pleasure. “Looks like I've found a great way to stop that smart mouth of yours” she warned as her voice became deeper. Clarke opened her mouth to speak again and Lexa took the opportunity to slam her hips into her again, stopping whatever smart remark was about to come out of the Blonde’s mouth.

Her hips began to thrust at a steady rhythm, as moans started to escape Clarke’s mouth. She leaned up on her forearm to watch the girl, she could see the sweat start to form on her neck and forehead, she watched as the girl tried to stop her moans by biting hard on her own lip. Clarke was beautiful, she always was but it was something completely different when she was laying underneath her, knowing every noise of pleasure that escaped her mouth was because of Lexa. She felt unbelievably lucky to be the girl that got to do these things to Clarke Griffin.

“Mm baby, faster please” Clarke begged as she reached down and grabbed Lexa’s ass, trying to urge her on. Lexa kissed Clarke then as she began to pick up the rhythm, reaching down with her freehand to apply some pressure on the girl’s clit. She began to move her fingers in circular motions over her clit and Clarke began to moan louder, and more frequent. Lexa pulled back from kissing her and adjusted her forearm to her hand was behind the girl’s head. She lowered her head into Clarke’s neck, feeling the pressure of her weight on her arm as she picked up speed, slamming into Clarke harder.

Clarke began to claw her nails over the shirt on Lexa’s back, her breathing hot and heavy in Lexa’s ear when she wasn't moaning. “Fucking hell, Lexa. Oh god, baby keep going”. Clarke’s hips were meeting each of Lexa’s thrusts and the girl had to be close by now, she could see the signs in the way the girl was squirming and grabbing at her shirt, and she could tell her walls were getting tighter. She removed her hand from the girl’s clit, helping to keep her weight up and moved her hips that little bit faster. 

“I'm gonna come oh god I'm gonna come”

“Come for me, Clarke. Let me hear you” And with that, she heard Clarke’s cries of her name and the god she had been repeating over and over. She felt her nails dig into her back through her shirt as the girl reached her high, and her body was overcome with sensations. 

Lexa slowed her rhythms down, moving only slightly and slowly to let the girl ride it out. She stilled inside her eventually and waited for the girl to come back to her. She lifted her head and looked down at Clarke, her eyes close, her mouth open as she tried to regain control of her breathing. She could see the skin on her neck and chest glisten with every rise and fall of her chest, she had to refrain herself from licking it off.

Finally, she felt the body beneath her slow its shaking and saw a small smile spread on her face. Lexa leaned down and kissed that smile sweetly, “what’re you smiling about?”. She began to wipe the damp hair away from Clarke’s forehead as she finally opened her eyes.

“You just keep surprising me” Clarke spoke, her voice a little shaky still.

“It’s surprising that I can make you come? I thought I'd already proved that, too many times to count” 

“Not like this though. I don't even think a guy has made me come before” Clarke admitted.

Lexa rolled her hips again, and Clarke whimpered at the feeling, still not having pulled out of Clarke. “You like the new toy then?” 

Clarke hummed and lifted her head the small distance to kiss Lexa, “I like how you use it and as much as I like you being inside me, I really need to pee”.

Lexa laughed and slowly pulled out of Clarke, standing up to unbuckle the harness as Clarke stood and stumbled slightly on shaky lets. She pointed at Lexa, “don't even give me your smart ass comments, I tripped” 

“Tripped on that pretty little skirt that hardly covers your ass, yeah?” 

“Shut it, commander” and the bathroom door was closed behind her. 

\\\\\

“Someone’s a lot happier this morning” Octavia chirped to Lexa when she came into the kitchen the next morning, causing Raven to groan.

“God babe, keep it down will you?” 

“Yeah O, do you have to be so loud?” Jasper added from his spot on the sofa.

“Oh hell no I am not dealing with a group of whining hungover idiots. You are not bringing this trip down”

“Just a few hours, that's all we need”

“And tons of food” Jasper added again.

“Speaking of last night, where did you and Clarke disappear to last night?” Octavia asked as she poured herself some coffee.

Lexa shrugged, “we came home, weren't really up for partying” 

“Yeah you two looked miserable with practically dry humping each other” Raven spoke with her head still on the kitchen counter.

“You can play dumb all you want, we heard you two when we got in last night. Even in my inebriated state I could barely sleep with the noise” Octavia responded.

“Clarke likes to get loud, what can I say?” Lexa shrugged smugly as she smiled over her cup of coffee. 

“Hey! I am not loud!” Clarke protested and slapped Lexa’s shoulder when she walked into the kitchen after showering, her hair still wet but shoved up in a ponytail. 

“Me and Reyes beg to differ, we’re sleep deprived thanks to you”

“Reyes and I” Clarke corrected and got a glare from her best friend, “but it was Lexa too!”

“I’m not nearly as loud as you, baby” Lexa admitted.

“I’m going to have to agree with Lex on this one, I barely heard her. You on the other hand are responsible for this killer headache I’m suffering right now” Raven finally lifted her head from the table. 

“I am not loud! I’m a reasonable volume, the walls are just very thin” Clarke pouted and crossed her arms. 

“Ceiling must be pretty thin too, I picked the wrong night to crash on the sofa” Jasper finally spoke up again. 

Clarke was about to protest when Lexa stood and kissed her temple, “don’t worry about it, baby. I’m sure they’d be as loud too with how great I am” 

“Oh god see what you’ve all done? As if she wasn’t cocky enough, now she thinks she’s some sex god” Clarke sighed and shook her head but failed at keeping a smile spreading from across her face. 

“I’ll stop believing it when I don’t make you co-“

“Nope! Don’t want to hear it, especially when I’m on the edge of throwing up” Raven spoke.

“How many times did I make you come again? Like-“

“LEXA! I swear, I’ll tackle you and make sure you can’t play soccer again if you try it” 

“7 times!” Lexa shouted before she quickly took off just before Raven caught her.

“I hate her so much”

“Don’t we all, Raven, don’t we all” Clarke agreed.


	24. Can dreams come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'm not 100% sure but i may have a little crossover with some soccer fandoms eventually in this series. Sorry if anyone was wanting more of the cabin trip, i decided to start moving on with the story and start some time jumps, starting Lexa's journey to the pro-league.
> 
> I hope no one hates me too much lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and give me feedback! I'm still very unfamiliar with how things work in america, including making it to the pro-league so if anyone can give me some info, that'd be great. 
> 
> Thanks!

“This isn’t happening, oh my god, Lexa this is insane! This is really happening!” Anya was practically bouncing with excitement as Lexa remained silent, open mouthed and Clarke was genuinely worried she was in shock.

“What’s going on? Lexa, baby?”

When Lexa didn’t answer quickly enough, Anya jumped in to respond, “Chicago fucking Red Stars, Lexa! Chicago fucking Red Stars are interested in you, it’s pro-league! You have a chance at pro-league, Lexa!” Anya was clearly ecstatic with the information, barely able to stand still and keep the smile from her face.

Clarke moved closer to Lexa, putting her hand on the girl’s shoulder, “baby, is that true?”

“Of course it’s true, why would I lie?” Anya snapped. 

Lexa immediately snapped her head up to Anya, “don’t” she warned, tired of the tension between the girls then turned her head to look at Clarke and simply nodded. Clarke immediately threw her arms around her girlfriend, “oh my god baby, this is huge! I’m so proud of you”.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, still in shock at the news. Sure, it wasn’t a sure thing, Indra had just said that they were interested in her after they were informed of her talents throughout her college career, even sent a few scouts out to watch her in action. It helped that Lexa had always been awarded with various awards after each season, largely due to her leading the board with most goals 3 seasons in a row. She was invited to train with the team, invited to see how she measured up playing alongside the pro league team, it was a trial really, a trial to see if she could make it in the NWSL. 

“I can’t believe this” she muttered, this had been her dream since she was a kid. She had always missed out on attending any soccer summer camps, always something keeping the national women’s team of knowing of her and she was starting to lose hope each year that went past. 

“YOU FUCKING DID IT!” Anya shouted, with enough excitement for everyone.

“She did what?” Echo asked as she popped her head into the bedroom of the cabin. 

“She got a call from Chicago Red Stars, they’re interested in her” Anya informed the girl. 

“NO FUCKING WAY! GUYS, GUYS EVERYONE GET UP HERE!” Echo shouted, running into the room and pouncing on Lexa, both of them crashing to the bed as Clarke quickly jumped back. 

Everyone came running up to the bedroom, “where’s the fire?” Bells asked. 

“Lexa got the call, pro-league are interested in her” Clarke decided to steal the opportunity from Anya, which earned her a glare. 

Octavia, Charlotte and Maya all squealed and piled on Echo and Lexa on the bed, all of them clearly freaking out over the news, it didn’t take Anya long to join in and the few members of the soccer team were all lost in their waves of excitement. 

Clarke backed away from the pile of girls and stood at the doorway next to Raven, “you don’t look too excited, Clarke” she observed. 

“No, no, I am, Raven. This is her dream. I’m just…” Clarke didn’t know why she wasn’t as happy as she should be, “I don’t know where this leaves us, I guess”.

Raven nudged her with her shoulder, “you’ll be okay, you two are meant to be. Regardless”

Clarke gave a weak smile, she hoped so.

\\\\\

“I guess this is it then, I guess this is where we find out if you’ll let Lexa follow her dream” Anya surprised Clarke later that night. She had wandered into the kitchen whilst everyone was out by the fire, their regular nightly antics for the past week and a half. 

“If I’ll let her? It’s not up to me what Lexa does, Anya” she said flatly, really not in the mood for Anya.

“You know she’d probably not go if you asked her too, right? She loves you that much. She’d give up her dream for you if you asked. And I’m here to make sure you don’t” Anya threatened, closing the distance between them and standing in front of Clarke. 

“Will you get off my back already, Anya? What the fuck have I done to ever make you think I’d do that?” Clarke could feel her anger growing inside of her. 

“I saw you’re reaction today, I’ve saw your reaction all day. You’re not happy for her, you’re scared you’re going to lose her and you’re selfish enough to make her stay so you don’t.”

Okay, that was the last straw, Clarke stood up to Anya, slamming her shoulder with enough force to knock the girl away from her, “fuck off, Anya. You don’t know a thing about me or how I feel for Lexa! I’m sick and tired of you interfering and thinking you know everything about OUR relationship. I am happy for her, she’s told me how much she’s wanted this since she can remember and I’ll never stand in her way! You think I’m selfish enough to let the person I love give up her dreams for me? Just shut up already, I’m so tired of you and your overprotective crap.”

“I’m doing what’s best for Lexa” Anya stepped towards her again. 

Clarke pushed the girl back again, “So the fuck am I! I’m putting my feelings aside so she can go and live out her dream, my heart is breaking at the thought of her leaving and not coming back to me but you know what, Anya?! I’m letting her go, because this is what she wants. So don’t you ever tell me you’re doing what’s best for her like I’m not.” She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes from the anger and the thought of Lexa never coming back to her. 

“Why wouldn’t I come back?” Lexa spoke from the adjoining lounge, and quickly walked over to Clarke when she saw the tears in her eyes. “Hey, why are you crying? Anya what the fuck have you said now?” Lexa glared at Anya as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shoulders, pulling her into her chest. 

“I just wanted to know she wasn’t going to get in your way of achieving your dreams.” Anya spoke matter-of-factly. 

“Anya, god help me, you’ve been my best friend for over a decade but you need to lay off. Clarke isn’t a threat to my dreams. Now go, now, before I say something I’ll regret”. Anya was about to open her mouth to respond, “NOW!” Lexa shouted, causing the girl to nod and turn on her heels to leave. 

“Why wouldn’t I come back?” Lexa asked again, her lips brushing against Clarke’s hair as she placed a kiss on top of the girl’s head. 

“I still have 3 years of college here before I can even think about moving to another medical programme, you’ll be out of here in 1, or maybe even quicker than that now. Long distance never works.” The girl was practically sobbing into her chest, her body beginning to shake with crying. 

“I think you’re underestimating my love for you, Clarke. Regardless of where I am, I’m yours” she said, trying to reassure the girl. 

“Anya said you’d give up your dream for me if I asked you to” Clarke raised her head to look at her, “would you?”

Lexa’s heart broke at the sight of Clarke’s red eyes, filled with tears then kept spilling down her cheeks, those blue eyes shouldn’t be so beautiful when filled with so much sadness. She reached out and wiped a tear from Clarke’s cheek then cupped the girl’s face, “I would” she said simply, “is that what you’re asking me, Clarke?”

Another sob rippled through Clarke’s body, taking her a few moments before she could speak again “I’d never ask you to do that, Lexa. I love you too much for that”.

Lexa took a step into the girl’s body, “I love you too, Clarke Griffin, you got that? We’ll figure this out. Whatever it takes, we’ll figure this out” she reassured the girl, leaning in to plant a small kiss on the girl’s lips and tasting the saltiness of her tears. 

“OH HELL NO, I’M GOING TO KILL HER” Octavia yelled from the lounge, interrupting the moment. 

“Who?” Clarke spoke quietly but loud enough for Octavia to hear her. 

“That stone-faced bitch Anya, I’m not letting her away with making you cry” Octavia turned to go find the girl but Clarke quickly called after her. 

“NO! Octavia, please leave it. She’s just looking out for Lexa, like you are for me”

“Like hell she is! She’s an asshole, Clarke. No offence, Lexa but she is. She preaches about looking out for Lexa to justify her bitchiness and I’m tired of it”. 

“I second that, Clarke. She needs to know she can’t upset you without any consequences” Raven joined in, clearly as pissed as O was.

“Okay, chill out, both of you. No one is kicking anyone’s ass. I’ll deal with Anya. Trust me, I’m not happy about her upsetting Clarke as much as you two are. Okay?” Lexa stepped up, knowing she had to do something to stop the two girls from taking on Anya, that would not end well. For anyone involved. 

“You’ll be too soft on her, she doesn’t need that. She needs to know she can’t upset Clarke whenever the fuck she needs to take her anger out on someone.” Raven spoke.

“I won’t. I’ll sort it, okay? Just let me handle her.” Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss on the forehead, “you okay?”

Clarke nodded and Lexa took the cue to leave, assuring the girls that she would deal with Anya. She always did. 

\\\\\

“Clarke, can we talk, in private?” Anya approached Clarke a little later on in the night. Raven and Octavia was quick at her side. 

“No way, bitch. You’re not upsetting her again, anything you’ve got to say you can say it in front of us too” Octavia declared, her and Raven both crossing their arms across their chest and standing their ground. 

“Guys, it’s okay, really” Clarke tried to reassure them. 

“No way, Clarke. She says it with us here or not at all” O demanded. 

Anya let out a sigh, “it’s okay, I understand. I just- I wanted to apologise to you. I’ve been terrible towards you without any real reason, and I know it’s because I think I’m doing what’s best for Lexa but I was wrong. You’re good for her and I know you love her. I guess I’m just protective, but I know that doesn’t justify my actions towards you. I’m sorry, Clarke, I hope you can forgive me and we can start over.”

Raven snorted, clearly not buying the apology but Clarke quickly bumped her with her hip to stop her from making any smart remark, “I forgive you, Anya and I understand but let me make this clear to you, I won’t have you telling me I’m not doing what’s best for her. I love her and I’ll always put her first. If you can accept that then we can start over.”

Anya nodded, “I can accept that. Thank you, Clarke and again, I’m sorry. To you both too” Anya added, giving both Octavia and Raven a look. 

“We’re not so forgiving, I’m afraid. You’ll have to prove yourself” Raven said, arms still crossed. 

“I’ll do my best” Anya responded before giving them a final nod and walking away. 

“I guess Lexa really did talk to her” Octavia said. 

“Who knew Anya was capable of apologising. Lexa must have really laid into her” Raven added. The thought made Clarke smile. 

\\\\\

3 weeks later

“You promise to skype me and text me anytime you can?”

“Baby, I’ve told you a million times, yes. I promise I’ll skype and text you as much as possible” Lexa smiled, not being able to pretend she was frustrated at Clarke’s need for her to promise over and over. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to forget”

Lexa smiled against the girl’s lips, “as if I could forget about you” she spoke before kissing her. The kiss went on for longer than expected, and a little bit too heated for being in a public place but Lexa couldn’t find the strength to pull away. She was officially starting her journey at becoming a professional soccer player, and was currently waiting on the coach she would be taking to Chicago for the training try outs with the Chicago Red Stars. But leaving her girlfriend behind was becoming harder with each second it was getting closer to leaving, she would only be gone for a month or so during try outs but if everything went well, she could be called back. Okay, she wouldn’t make the rooster straight away but she could be signed to the team later this year if all went well and if that were to happen, she would find herself leaving the comfort of Michigan Tech and starting a new life in Chicago. At least for the season. 

“I’m going to miss you” Clarke spoke heavily, her breath not caught yet as she pulled away and leaned her forehead against Lexa’s. 

“I’m going to miss you too, baby. I’m only gone for a month, okay? I’ll be back before you know it. Besides, you have Raven and Octavia to keep you occupied.” Thankfully, the girl’s had been able to find an apartment that they could move into fairly early into the summer, she didn’t like the idea of Clarke being alone during the next month. 

“As if anyone or anything could keep me occupied enough not to miss you” Clarke admitted. 

Lexa kissed the tip of Clarke’s nose, “you’re adorable, you know that?”

“Of course I do, just look at me” 

Lexa stood back, holding onto Clarke’s hand and let her eyes rake over Clarke then motioned for the girl to turn under her arm which she did. Once the girl had turned a full 360, Lexa let out a low whistle, Clarke was dressed in sandy khaki shorts that hugged her ass so well it should be a crime and an oversized denim shirt, with her usual worn out vans. “Adorable isn’t the word I’d use for how you look right now” Lexa knew her voice had changed, and she saw the way Clarke swallowed thickly. 

“It’s a good thing you’re as skilled at talking dirty as you are at everything else because I can see a lot of phone sex in our near future” 

“How does it feel having such a sexually talented girlfriend? I can’t wait to hear how worked up you get on my voice alone”

Clarke tilted her head and smirked at Lexa, “I wouldn’t know, how does it feel?”

Lexa laughed, leaning in closer against to kiss her girlfriend one last time, “it feels like I’m going to be frustrated out of my mind for the next month. I think I deserve a little something for when I get back”

Just then the announcement board announced that her coach had arrived and it was time to load her luggage and jump on board, “I’ve already got something in mind” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows causing Lexa to laugh again. 

“I can’t wait. And I guess it’s time for me to leave” Lexa pouted exaggeratedly as Clarke jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. 

“I love you, baby, and I know you’re going to kick ass out there. Make me proud” Clarke kissed the crook of Lexa’s neck before letting go. 

“I’ll do my best. I love you too, baby girl”, Clarke practically swooned at the new nickname Lexa had started to call her which was exactly why she had began to use it more often. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and threw her bag over her shoulder as she made her way towards the coach and began her journey.


	25. Little Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i didn't really know where to end this so it kept going, hope you don't mind long chapters ;)
> 
> Let's get the story rolling, shall we! Big things are coming
> 
> As always, please provide feedback and any ideas you'd like to see, i love hearing from you all :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“You're such a top” Raven giggled underneath her girlfriend. Octavia had her pinned under on their new sofa, in their new apartment which they had been calling home for around 2 weeks now.

“Or maybe you're just too much of a bottom to compete” Octavia wiggled her hips that were trapped between Raven’s legs.

“I just like the view of your tits when you're on top” 

Octavia slapped a hand over Raven’s clavicle before she lowered herself and hovered her lips above the girl’s, “you like my tits, huh?” Her voice becoming sultry.

“Mhm, so much” Raven’s voice was barely a whisper as her hands lowered from Octavia’s hair and groped her girlfriend through her thin tshirt. Raven arched her head to close the distance between their lips but Octavia pulled back, smiling down at her, “baaaabe” she sighed.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just-“ Octavia brushed her nose against Raven’s, “I just love you, that's all”

Raven smiled brightly, placing her hand on the nape of the girl’s neck, “you're such a loser” before pulling her head down for their lips to finally meet. They kissed slowly, lips lingering against each other's before Raven pulled away, “I love you too”. 

They resumed kissing, a little messy at first cause both girls couldn't stop smiling but eventually they found their rhythm, and the heat between them started to build. Octavia felt like every time she kissed Raven, she had forgotten how good this girl was with her mouth, with her tongue. She never thought the kiss could get better then Raven would slip her tongue in and pull a moan from her. And then she’d feel teeth graze her bottom lip and she’d lose herself all over again. Octavia had kissed plenty of people in her life, but none of them even compared to what this girl could make her feel with her lips on hers.

“I can't get enough of you” Octavia’s voice was husky and her throat rough with desire as she broke for a breath, “I can't get enough of how you taste”.

Raven took the opportunity to grab at the hem of her girlfriend’s shirt whilst their mouths were separated and pulled it above her head, “then taste me” she challenged and felt lips crushing hers immediately.

She could feel Octavia’s hips grinding into her, and quite frankly it was driving her insane. The girl had a tendency so make these insanely hot little noises every time they kissed and Raven had quickly learned the little tricks to making those noises louder. Like biting her lip, or sucking her lip, or that applying a little pressure just below her right hip bone when she grabbed her hips. She had quickly studied Octavia’s body and learned exactly where or how to touch the girl.

The heat between them both was becoming almost unbearable, kissing wasn't enough and they both knew it. Octavia was practically dry humping her now, aching for any sort of friction against her throbbing clit. Thankfully Raven knew what she needed and the girl’s hand was working on unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, and she was intoxicated with lust.

“OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!” 

Octavia quickly jumped off of Raven and grabbed her tshirt, pulling it back on and zipping up her pants. “Uh hey Clarke, you're home early” Octavia managed to speak.

Clarke had her eyes shielded with her hands, “oh my god oh my god I can't believe this oh my god I'm never sitting on that sofa again”

Raven was still lounging on the sofa, laughing at her friend’s reaction, “relax princess, it was only some kissing. You stopped it before it got to the good part”

Octavia pushed her knee to tell her to be quiet, “we were just kissing, Clarke. Innocent”

“I'm so grossed out right now, I can't believe this” 

“You can take your hands away, you know, we’re decent” Raven declared.

Clarke slowly took her hands away from her eyes and looked at her friends, “eugh living with you two is going to be insufferable. We need to make rules” 

“You’re just jealous because you're not getting any” Raven finally sat up from the sofa.

“I'm getting plenty, thank you very much.”

“Your wrist must be getting sore by now with all your handy work” she teased the girl.

“Screw you, Reyes! No wait, no no screwing. Not when I'm home!” Clarke quickly corrected her words.

“No promises, princess. Octavia can't get enough of me, apparently” she winked at her girlfriend who narrowed her eyes at her.

“Blah blah blah, I'm not hearing this! I'm going to my room, keep it off the sofa” she spoke as she walked to her room, “and nowhere where we eat food either!” She called over her shoulder.

“Octavia can't get enough of me, apparently? You're such an ass!” Octavia imitated her girlfriend’s previous words.

Raven pulled her girlfriend’s wrist so she fell on top of her, the girl immediately moving to straddle her waist, “tell me I’m wrong” she smirked.

“Shut up” was all she said before leaning forward and trapping Raven’s lips.

\\\\\

Lexa was in a dream. She must be, there was no way all of this could be happening. When was she going to wake up from it? Did she want to wake up from it? Definitely not. This was exactly where she wanted to be, this was exactly what she wanted to be doing. 

Currently, she was sitting in the Chicago Red Stars locker-room after her third try-out/training session with the team. As far as she was concerned, she was proud of herself for the skills and fitness she’d shown the coaches and the players. She just hoped that they felt the same way. Training alongside professional players was definitely an eye opener for her, and she was suddenly really thankful for how tough Indra was on her when it came to drills because if she hadn’t had pushed her so far, she would have no doubt failed at keeping up with the drills at this level. Of course Lexa knew how talented the players on this team were beforehand but playing alongside them only heightened the fact. This was insane and Lexa couldn't stop smiling to herself as she sat on the bench, fresh from showering and a clothes changes. 

“Hey, Lexa right?” Came a voice, pulling Lexa from her thoughts.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm Lexa” she stammered out, still a little shocked at the likes of Christen Press – star forward of the Red Stars and national player of the newly World Cup winners – referring to her so informally. Christen freaking Press knew her name.

“I wanted to catch up with you before you left” she spoke as she came to sit on the bench next to Lexa. “You’re good, Lexa. Like really good. I’m super impressed and maybe a little worried over my position when you become part of the team”. Christen smiled brightly at her, and Lexa didn't miss the word choice when referring to becoming part of the team, no ifs, but when. Holy shit.

“Thank you so much, really. You have no idea how much that means to me, I've wanted this my whole life. It's surreal to be here, even if they decide they're not interested in me, this experience has been incredible. And I really wouldn't be worried over your position, you're an incredible forward. I look forward to learning from you, if I'm able” 

“I don't want to give anything away but I may have overheard Rory and Trae and I have a feeling you’ll have a lot of opportunities to learn from me. Not that you need it. You're exceptional and I look forward to playing alongside you” she held out her hand for Lexa to shake before giving her that award winning smile and leaving Lexa to her thoughts. Not that she could think at that moment, what the fuck just happened? Did Christen fucking Press just let it slip that she was going to be offered a spot on the team? 

Holy fucking balls.

\\\\\

Clarke made herself comfortable in bed as she positioned the laptop on her lap, waiting on Lexa picking up their nightly Skype call.

“Hey baby” she heard her girlfriend speak just before her face appeared on screen and Clarke couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on her face at the sight. 

“You're the cutest in glasses, you know that?” Lexa had been prescribed glasses recently for reading and computer use and was a little self conscious of how she looked with them. But right now, with her hair tied back in a messy bun and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, Clarke was blown away at how precious she looked.

“You're cuter. Are you going to steal every shirt I left at home?” Clarke always picked a shirt of Lexa’s to sleep in when she was gone. She was a sucker for her scent and well she missed her girlfriend. Sue her.

“Damn right I am. They smell of you and I miss you” 

Lexa smiled wide as she tilted her head slightly, “you're adorable, I miss you too, baby girl”.

Clarke sat up and began to bounce a little in excitement to hear about Lexa’s day “sooo, how did it go? Any news on wether you're going to get a spot? Spill it, Woods!”

Lexa’s lips broke into a face-splitting grin that had Clarke’s stomach doing somersaults, “nothing official but oh my god, Christen damn Press came into the locker room today and told me she thought I was talented. Like can you believe that?! And she may have let it slip that she heard the coaches talking and I've got a good chance of getting a spot. I'm so close I can taste this, Clarke. This is everything I've ever wanted and now that I'm here..” Lexa let out a long sigh, “I need this, Clarke. I never realised how much but I need this to work” 

“First off, Press is the forward, yeah?” Lexa nodded, “see I’m learning! Okay second off, holy shit, baby! You've so got this, there's no way they're dumb enough to not offer you a spot. You're incredible, and I'm so damn proud of you! Ugh dammit I wish I could kiss you right now” 

“I can't believe this is happening, I've waited so long for this and now that I've got a taste of it.” Lexa lowered her head and began to shake it, “I don't think I can let it go”

“You're an incredible player, even I can see that. And I know I could be biased cause I love you but everyone here who's seen you play knows it. You're going to get a spot, I know it.” Clarke reassured her, believing completely in the words she was saying.

Lexa raised her head again and smiled softly, “I hope so but anyway, enough about me. How was your day? Any news on a job?”

Clarke cringed as she remembered the only thing that stuck in her mind from today's events, “nothing on the job front yet, still looking. And I walked in on O and Raven nearly doing the dirty on our sofa. I'm officially mentally scared, I think I might need therapy”

Lexa began to laugh, the laptop shaking on her lap, “those two are going to be insufferable, I'm so sorry I left you to deal with this on your own.”

“Not to mention I hear them practically every night. They're impossible to be around lately. More than usual”

“I guess I’ll just have to help you get your own back when I'm home then, won't I?” Lexa winked at her through the screen.

Clarke sighed in frustration, throwing her head back, “I never thought I'd be struggling this badly after only 15 days without it”

“I told you, baby, you're a sex addict. I'm surprised you're even able to string a coherent sentence”

“Is that so, huh? If only you knew what surprise I have for you coming home. You wouldn't be acting so high and mighty then” Clarke challenged. “In fact, maybe I should give you a little sneak peek”.

Clarke began to move off the bed, having already dressed for the chance that she could tease her girlfriend. “Clarke, what the hell are you doing?”

“You're about to find out” Clarke positioned her laptop on her desk, adjusting the screen a little so only her bottom half would be visible on camera. She stepped back from the desk and allowed Lexa to see her in the black and red suspenders and garter belt she had bought for Lexa’s coming home present.

Lexa’s jaw dropped open at the sight, Clarke wearing only her shirt and the suspenders and garter belt underneath. The girl was slowly turning, giving Lexa the full view, especially of her ass which was causing Lexa’s breath to catch in her throat. Clarke’s body filled it perfectly, curves in all the right places, ass and thighs that allowed Lexa to have a firm grip of. Fuck she couldn't wait to get her hands in her.

“Holy fuck, Clarke. You're going to give me heart failure” Lexa finally found words as the girl adjusted the screen so her face was visibly, the teasing over.

Clarke bit her lip at the way Lexa was looking at her, even through a computer screen that stare made her squirm. “You need to stop looking at me like that”.

“Stop making me want you so fucking bad then. I don't think I can take much more of your teasing, Clarke” Lexa closed her eyes and tilted her head back, pulling the glasses off “fuck, Clarke, fuck fuck fuck”.

“You okay there, commander?” Clarke lowered her voice, tilting her head as she observed her girlfriend.

Lexa’s gaze returned to her, eyes still burning with intensity, “I can't wait to get my hands on you and bury my fingers inside you”

Clarke quickly plopped down on the bed, laying on her side with the laptop beside her, “are you trying to talk dirty to me, commander?”

“I'm simply stating a fact, Clarke. Would you like me to talk dirty to you?” Lexa’s eyebrows raised.

“Mhm, tell me what you want to do to me” Clarke could feel her clit tingle in excitement and her arousal evident between her legs.

Lexa had tilted her head, watching Clarke through the screen and she found herself squirming under that gaze again. “I want you sitting on my lap, Clarke, and I want you to do as I say, okay?” Lexa’s voice had taken it’s tone of authority, “you won't touch yourself until I tell you to, okay, Clarke?”

Clarke had her eyes closed as she listened to her girlfriend’s voice, she licked her lips and nodded, “mhm, yes baby”

“Say it” Lexa commanded.

Clarke opened her eyes, “I won't touch myself until you tell me to. I’ll do as you say”

“Good girl. Dammit, Clarke your ass looked so good, I can't get it out my head. I want to put you over my lap”

“But I thought I was being good?” Clarke’s voice trying to take on an innocence that didn't quite come through due to her arousal.

“You don't want to be spanked, Clarke? If I remember correctly, I slid three fingers inside you easily with how wet you were after I spanked you for the first time” Lexa watched as Clarke began to visibly squirm even through the screen, tugging at the shirt that must be becoming too hot on her.

“I want you to spank me. Fuck I can't wait till you're home” Clarke squeezed her thighs together as she tried to ignore the pooling wetness and throb until Lexa told her she could touch.

“I wonder how easily I could slide into you with our toy after a spanking. Bend you over your desk and take you from behind, your perfect ass on display for me. Your sweet juices spilling out your pussy and down your thighs when I pull out” Lexa’s eyes were shinning with ideas and Clarke bit down on her lip trying not to moan at the thought of what Lexa was explaining.

“Mm baby, I'm so wet right now. Can I take my underwear off before I ruin them?” She say Lexa smile at her asking for permission.

“You may. I don't promise I will when I'm home though, I might just fuck you in that pretty little garter belt”

Ugh seriously, how the fuck could Lexa’s voice alone do this to her. The girl wasn't even here to touch her and her body still felt on fire and her pussy ached for Lexa’s touch. Clarke struggled to remove the assemble with how impatient she was to finally feel free of the pieces of fabric. She had adjusted the laptop to allow Lexa the opportunity to watch.

“A little impatient there, baby?”

“You're so much better at taking my clothes off” Clarke said matter-of-factly because somehow, Lexa always managed to unzip or unbutton or unhook or unbuckle any piece of her clothing with precise efficiency, very quickly.

“Fucking hell. Show me how wet you are, run your fingers over yourself and show me how wet they are” Lexa commanded as Clarke finally removed the material.

Clarke rested on her back and obeyed, running two digits over the wet folds and her body shivering at the contact. When she made contact with her clit, her hips bucked and a moan escaped her lips. She needed more. She didn't remove her fingers but instead, she began to run circles over her clit, her eyes closing as pleasure began to course through her body.

“Behave, Clarke” she vaguely heard Lexa order through her haze of pleasure but she couldn't find the control to stop. “Fuck Clarke, dammit. Slow down, at least, wait for me”

She turned her head and saw Lexa moving frantically to get her pants and underwear off and Clarke slowed her movements, her fingers exploring her folds as she spread the wetness around.

Lexa finally stilled as she relaxed on her back, and Clarke raised her soaked fingers to the screen. Allowing Lexa to see the glistening skin and the strings of wetness that hung from between the two fingers, “this is what you do to me, Lexa”.

“Ah fuck, fuck it. Touch yourself” Lexa gave in and both girls fell into a rhythm, speeding up when the other did, finally sliding fingers inside when Lexa gave the go ahead and both moaning each other’s names throughout. When both of them reached their orgasm almost in sync a few minutes later, Lexa bit back her own moan in favour of hearing Clarke cry out her name and watched her girlfriend’s body arch off the bed. 

Lexa watched and waited for her girlfriend to come back to her, knowing Clarke always needed that little bit more time to recover. She watched as the lazy smile began to form on her face and turned her head to finally look at Lexa, “god you’re so lucky, I’m pretty great with my fingers”.

Lexa laughed, turning to lay on her side and prop herself up on her elbow, “I miss you, and your fingers”.

Clarke’s lazy smile broke out into a toothy grin that made Lexa’s heart jump, “feeling that post-orgasm affection, baby?”

“Maybe, or maybe I do just miss you.”

“I miss you too, beautiful. I miss waking up to that face, although I’m enjoying not having to sleep next to a damn human radiator during the summer heat” 

“Hey! I can’t help that I’m so hot” Lexa winked.

“God, you’re such a loser”

“But you love me”

“I do, I love you”

“I love you too, baby girl”

\\\\\

5 Days Later  
“You are now looking at the hot new barista for The Ark coffee shop, thank you, thank you. No need for applause” Clarke declared as she arrived home from her interview. Thankfully, the manager had been kind enough to let her know she had officially gotten the job just after the interview had ended. She couldn’t wait to let Lexa know the good news!

“Oh free coffee, I like the sounds of that” Octavia smiled from her place on the sofa. Honestly, that girl was lost without the weekly soccer practices, apparently Indra had allowed the girls a 2 week break and Octavia was not taking it well. Raven had been forced into standing in goals whilst Octavia kicked balls at her a few times a day already.

“Great start to the job, giving my friends free coffee.”

“Yeah, it shows you’re all loyal and shit. Great for the resume” Octavia waved her hand in the air.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than sit and watch the women’s world cup matches over and over again? You’re as bad as Lexa” Clarke walked over to the sofa, lifting Octavia’s legs up to sit and rest them over her lap.

“Hey, I’m basically studying. It’s educational, you can’t give me into trouble for that.”

Clarke glared at her friend, “you’re supposed to be taking a break from soccer, enjoy the summer break and all that”

Octavia snorted, “break from soccer, yeah right. Indra just wants 2 weeks away from us, but just because she needs a break doesn’t mean I do. In fact, you should come to the field with me and Raven later” the girl gave her a big smile, with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“Not happening, O. I’ve had enough soccer talk from Lexa, never mind actually playing. Count me out”

Octavia quickly jumped up from laying to sit on her knees and lean over to start to tickle Clarke’s sides, “pleaseeeeee Clarke, please”

“O, stop it! Oh my god, stop it!!” Clarke thrashed around trying to get the girl off of her but Octavia was relentless and continued to tickle her.

“I’ll stop when you agree to come” the girl continued and Clarke began to shake her head roughly, “never!” she shouted but the persistent tickling was no doubt going to make her wet herself a little, tickling was torture. Cruel, unnecessary torture and Clarke was about to give into it. 

“OH MY GOD! You’ll never guess what I just found in Clarke’s room!” Raven burst into the lounge and saw the two girls on the sofa. Octavia suddenly stopped and both girls whipped their heads round to see Raven.

“What the hell were you doing in my room?”

“Uh, I was looking to check if Lexa had some keeper gloves, no way am I stopping those balls with my bare hands again. They still sting” 

“What did you find!” Octavia bounced on the sofa, excited at whatever Raven was hiding behind her back. 

“Raven, don’t you dare. Whatever you’ve found put it back. Now” Clarke warned but she knew it was too late, Raven already had her smirk on her face. 

“NO WAY!” Octavia burst into laughter as Raven produced the strap on from behind her back, the purple dildo attached and Clarke prayed to all the God’s to open the floor and swallow her up than face the onslaught that was about to happen from her best friends.

“It was Lexa’s idea!” Clarke blurted out, trying to save herself from the teasing. 

“Oh my god, the commander has a little commander” Octavia spoke, still trying to breathe through her laughing so hard. Clarke smacked her shoulder. 

Raven pulled the buckles over her hips, holding it in place so the dildo was sticking out from her crotch and began to gyrate her hips, causing Octavia to fall off the sofa in her laughing fit.

“I hate you both right now, I hate you so much”

“Octavia said you were partial to a little dick now and again, I didn’t know purple was your colour” Raven laughed, now twirling the thing like a helicopter. 

Clarke groaned as Raven and Octavia now lost themselves in a fit of laughter. Clarke stormed over to Raven and grabbed the strap on from her, “not a word of this to Lexa, got it? I’m not having you two driving her away as soon as she’s here”.

“Oh god, I can’t look at her the same anymore. Lexa with a purple dick, commander Lexa, star forward of the huskies with a purple fucking dick. This is too good not to share” Octavia wiped at her eyes as they teared up with laughing. 

“O I swear, I will kill you with it if you try to mention this to anyone” Clarke glared at her best friend.

“Hey! Keep it in your pants, princess. You can’t go hitting people with your dick, I’m pretty sure that’s all sorts of illegal” Raven chimed in to defend Octavia. 

“Yeah Clarke, we’re not all into being pounded by a dick.”

“UGHHH I hate you both!” Clarke groaned as she stormed off to her room. 

“Keep it down in there, we don’t want to hear you getting yourself off with little commander there” Raven shouted after here and she heard both girls return to their fits of laughter. Honestly, why was she friends with such jerks. Clarke threw the strap on onto her bed and put her head in her hands, this was only going to get worse when Lexa returned home. 

Yay.


	26. The Grounders is now open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i started rewatching the 100 again and god dammit i am going down with this ship, no doubts about it!
> 
> But anyway, i'm thinking of making this into a series. Maybe making this 30 chapters long and starting the next so-called "chapter" of the story, thoughts?
> 
> As always, i hope you all enjoy :)

3 weeks later

“LEXA YOU ARE FUCKING LYING NO WAY OH MY GOD!!” Octavia practically jumped in Lexa’s arms, causing the girl to stubble backwards at the impact. “I'm so freaking happy for you right now holy shit you're in the big league baby!”

Raven, Lexa and Clarke were all laughing at Octavia’s outburst after the announcement that Lexa had officially been offered the transfer to Chicago Red Stars. Lexa patted the brunette on the back as she hugged her back, “thanks Blake, I can see you're as excited as I am”

“Any time you want to get off my girlfriend would be great, O.” Clarke finally spoke when she realised her best friend had no intention of letting go any time soon. 

“Relax princess, I'm not trying to steal your girl. I'm just proud of our ex star forward here” she said stepping out of the girl’s arms and rustling her hair.

“Yeah we all are, O but we’re not all trying to climb her like a tree” Raven laughed.

Clarke ignored the two girls bickering and walked into her girlfriend’s arms, squealing with excitement as she began to kiss every area of skin she could surrounding her neck and face.

“This is much better than Octavia’s hug” Lexa whispered in her ear as she held onto her girlfriend tightly as Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist.

“Hey! I heard that, jackass. No more hugs for you” 

“It's okay, babe, I love your hugs” Raven cooed as she wrapped her arms around Octavia from behind.

“Dammit Reyes, you're blowing our cover of being badass” Octavia tried to pull out of her grasp but gave up relatively quickly and melted back against her girlfriend.

“Badass” Lexa snorted, “no one ever thought you two were badass”

“Hey Lexa, what's your favourite colour? I'd peg you for a purple lover” Octavia tried to conceal her laugh.

“What? Why purple?” Lexa scrunched her face in confusion.

Clarke quickly let go of Lexa and turned to face the other couple, “don't you dare” she mouthed.

“No reason, just a hunch” Octavia’s smile still wide.

Lexa just looked at the girl with confusion, not really knowing what to say. “Okay then… So I think this calls for a celebration, don't you? We should go out” 

“Hell yeah we should! Get the fake IDs ready cause I'm voting we go to that swanky new Grounders club” Raven spoke with her chin resting on Octavia’s shoulder.

“Club it is. Call the guys, I’ll call Anya, Linc and the team. Oh and my favourite colour is blue, to answer your question”.

Both Raven and Octavia sniggered as Clarke shot them a look that could kill.

\\\\\

Raven whole whistled as Clarke emerged from the bedroom, drawing Lexa’s attention away from the TV, “so that's what took so long”.

Lexa turned her body from her place on the sofa to see what Raven’s whistling was all about and quickly realised why. Clarke stood by the lounge doorway, wearing a black dress which tied at the neck and dipped in an oval shape which allowed an utterly mouthwatering view of her cleavage. Lexa’s eyes continued to scan Clarke’s body in the dress, clinging devilishly to her curves and ending just mid thigh in a few small ruffles. Her eyes travelling the depressingly long legs to find a pair of heels to finish off the outfit, as if Clarke’s legs weren't perfect enough! When she could finally tear her eyes away from the outfit, Lexa looked up at Clarke to see her smiling mischievously with those red stained lips at her, and giving her a wink. 

“Okay if you could stop eye fucking Clarke now that would be great, Lexa. You're in company” Raven pulled Lexa out of her faze.

“Yeah, put little commander away” Octavia bit back a laugh but Raven failed to do the same.

“Little commander?” Lexa asked puzzled.

“It's nothing!” Clarke quickly interrupted, “they're just jealous because they don't look this good”

Raven snorted, “yeah right, princess. I always look good”.

“As do I, thank you very much” Octavia added.

To Lexa, everyone was highly underdressed in comparison to Clarke. Raven opting for grey skinny jeans, a loose tank top which revealed her bra at the sides and simple black stefan janoski shoes. Not forgetting the famous red leather jacket to complete the look, even though it was cracking with how old it was. Octavia was a little more fancy with her black chinos and white crop top, but opting for comfort over fancy when she chose to wear black vans. 

Lexa herself felt a highly underdressed compared to her girlfriend, wearing her usual black skinny jeans, with a grey v-neck and grey bomber jacket, and of course her trusty combat boots.

“You look… Wow” was all Lexa could manage to speak as she crossed the room to stand in front of Clarke, kissing her temple.

“I figured I should dress up for your celebration, consider it a congratulatory present” 

“Okay well before this gets anymore gross, everyone says they’ll meet at Grounders at 11 so we should leave” Octavia interrupted.

“I think I'd rather stay at home and have my present” Lexa whined.

“No can do, commander heart-eyes. Time to leave” Raven took her arm and started pulling her towards the door.

When they arrive, Anya, Lincoln, Monty, and Charlotte are all there, already snagged the group a booth. Jasper and Maya were “too busy” to attend tonight which resulted in a lot of teasing from Raven over the phone, Bellamy and Echo were still to show up and Raven said Wick would be there as soon as he cleaned up. 

When Lexa slid into the booth to sit beside her best friend, everyone congratulated her over the music, Anya giving her a long, tight squeeze and whispers of how proud of her she was. Lexa even noticed the shinning of her eyes but knew better than to point out the girl was crying, she didn’t need another dead arm thanks to Anya’s punches. 

Lincoln reached over to give her shoulder a squeeze and tell her that Gus couldn’t wait to see her so they could celebrate properly, no doubt with a huge home cooked meal which Lexa couldn’t wait for already. 

Monty and Charlotte opted to congratulate her with free shots, not the most sensible way to start the night but hell, may as well have fun before she had to get serious about looking after her body. 

It wasn’t long before Lexa started to feel the effects of the alcohol, probably because of the constant flow of beers and shots which kept appearing in front of her without her knowing how, she hadn’t even seen anyone move from their seats. But then again, she was a little distracted by the gorgeous girl that was sitting beside her, it was hard to pay attention to anyone or anything when Clarke was looking so exceptional. 

Bellamy and Echo decided to join them after Lexa’s fourth beer? Was it four? She had lost track to be honest, and soon after, Wick showed up to join the party. Bellamy and Echo were now officially ‘dating’ which was a surprise to everyone apparently because Bellamy wasn’t one for being tied down. Lexa never really got that impression from him. 

“C’mon you losers, let’s dance already and stop sitting around!” Echo shouted soon after she downed a few shots. 

“Finally! I thought these old farts would never have fun” Octavia chimed in, scooting out of the booth to take Echo’s hand and walk into the crowd to start dancing. Honestly, Lexa had wanted to dance all night, the alcohol giving her the buzz to do so but if history has told her anything, it’s that when Lexa dances with Clarke, it always ends in a frustration that’s hard to control. 

“Shall we, commander?” Clarke smirked at her with that glint in her eye.

Lexa groaned, “I’d ask you to behave but we both know that won’t happen”

Clarke winked as she took Lexa’s hand and leaded her into the group of bodies, once she found a suitable space for them to dance in, she turned to face Lexa and began to gently bounce to the song, her arms raised above her head as she tried to keep her distance from Lexa’s body, for now. Lexa danced alongside Clarke, struggling mostly with trying to keep her hands off the girl’s body and focusing more on the music which was proving to be highly difficult. 

That was until she caught some guy watching Clarke from his place at the bar. He looked almost greasy, his lanky figure leaning against the bar and a disturbing look on his face. She could see him eyeing her body, and the way her hips were moving so sensually which she always seemed to master any time she danced. Lexa knew it shouldn’t bother her, if anything she should feel smug knowing that this incredible, sexy girl was hers but there was something about the way this guy was watching Clarke that didn’t feel right. But she was here to enjoy herself and right now, she was dancing with her girlfriend so she put it to the back of her head and focused on Clarke. 

She took a quick glance back to the bar and realised the guy from earlier had left and a wave of relief washed over her, and the tension which she didn’t realise she felt had left her body. But apparently that wasn’t going to last long because she noticed the same guy had made his way into the crowd and was making his way towards Clarke. Lexa took hold of her girlfriend’s hips, pulling her into her body, hoping the guy would get the message. 

“I thought you wanted me to behave?” Clarke whispered into her ear, a lot easier now that she was wearing heels. 

“Just because you have to behave doesn’t mean I do” she smiled, not taking her eyes off the guy. Clarke continued to dance, oblivious to what was going on. That was until the asshole came up behind her and groped her ass. She felt Clarke jump against her body, “what the-“.

Lexa pulled Clarke by the hips, placing her body behind her in order to shield her from the scumbag, “Are you fucking serious right now?!”

Clarke was watching as her girlfriend squared up to the man, she saw the tension in Lexa’s jaw, the square of her shoulders and the tight fists at her side. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“What? You can’t tell me she wasn’t wanting the attention when she comes into a club wearing that” the guy spoke, still trying to eye up Clarke over Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa stepped into her space, her body beginning to tremble with anger.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

“She was asking for it” he growled and that was the last thing Clarke heard before Lexa swung her arm and her fist contacted with the guy’s jaw. All the movements were so fast they were coming at Clarke in a blur. People tried to move away as the guy retaliated and threw himself at Lexa, throwing his own punches, unable to make contact with some but when the first one hit Lexa on the mouth, Clarke tried to lunge forward. 

“LEXA!” she screamed as arms wrapped around her middle. 

“Get back, Clarke. You getting hurt won’t help this” she heard Bellamy say in her ear before she felt two people take her hands and keep her from moving forward towards Lexa. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the fight, she caught a glimpse of Lexa’s face and saw blood and her own blood boiled. Lincoln suddenly appeared beside Bellamy and rushed forward, putting his big figure in between the fighting pair, Bellamy trying to catch Lexa’s arms and hold her back. Both of them struggled to stop the fight as Lexa wouldn’t let Bellamy keep hold of her for long, causing Anya to step forward and try to help him. Lincoln had successfully pulled the other guy away, holding him back easily which was no surprise at the guy’s small frame compared to Lincoln’s size. 

“Dammit Lexa, you need to stop!” Anya shouted as she held onto one arm, Bellamy trapping the other as she still tried to fight them off. 

“Get off of me!” Clarke wasn’t sure she’d ever heard Lexa so angry before.

She quickly pulled away from Raven and Octavia, running up to stand in front of Lexa as she saw security approaching from the doors, “Lexa baby, look at me” she spoke, the girl too busy looking over her shoulder to the guy behind her. She reached up, risking to make contact as she placed a hand on the girl’s cheek and tried to ignore the hurt when the girl flinched, “baby, you need to stop” she spoke calmly. Lexa’s eyes were terrifying, she knew the girl had an intense stare but if looks could kill, they’d all be dead. It took her a moment but she finally saw her Lexa coming back to her, the tension around her eyes and jawline beginning to soften. 

“Clarke. Oh god, Clarke I’m so-“

“Apologise later, right now we need to leave. Right now” she ordered as she took the girl’s hand, nodding to Anya and Bellamy that she had it under control and pulled Lexa away, manoeuvring around the gathering of people to disappear out of the security’s eyesight before she managed to sneak them out the club. Not stopping until they were far enough away for them not to get caught. She came to an abrupt stop after turning the corner of the block and turned to face Lexa, who was now shaking from the adrenaline leaving her body. 

Clarke’s heart broke at the sight of Lexa’s bloody face, her lip burst with blood dripping down her mouth and staining over her teeth, an obvious bruise beginning to form on her cheek. “Fuck Lexa, you’re hurt”

“I’m fine, Clarke. Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay? I wasn’t the one having a damn brawl in there. Dammit Lexa, I need to get you cleaned up” Clarke studied the girl’s face, her hands hovering over it, not wanting to touch her in case it hurt, “why did you do that?”

“He touched you! He put his dirty fucking hands on you and said you deserved it. He needed a smack” Lexa said through gritted teeth. 

“You didn’t need to hit him, Lexa. You didn’t need to start a freaking bar fight over it”

“What the hell do you expect me to do when someone puts their hands on you and treats you like that? I’m sorry I can’t just stand back and ignore that. I was protecting you” Clarke could see the tension coming back to Lexa’s body, particularly with the clench of her jaw. 

“I don’t need protecting, Lexa” she said plainly. 

Lexa spit some of the blood from her mouth, “Clarke, I’m going to ask you to go back to your friends now before I do or say something I’ll regret”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Lexa?” Clarke raised her voice. 

“I’m not doing this with you, Clarke. Just go back to your friends” Lexa closed her eyes, trying to keep her anger under control. 

“There you guys are! Shit Lexa, you’re a bloody mess. Literally” Bellamy rounded the corner. 

“Not now, Bellamy. Give me and Lexa a minute, please.”

“No, don’t. I’m leaving anyway. Stay with your friends, Clarke”, Lexa began to walk away, spitting more blood from her mouth and cringing when she touched her lip. 

“Where are you going?!” Clarke called after her. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Clarke” she called back over her shoulder but before Clarke could take off to follow her, she felt Bellamy’s hand on her wrist. 

“Just let her go, let her calm down. Arguing won’t do either of you any good.”

Clarke took a deep breath, knowing Bellamy was right. “What the hell just happened, Bell? I’ve never seen her like that before” tears began to sting at her eyes and Bellamy wrapped her in a hug. 

“I don’t know, princess. But she’ll be okay, just give her time. Everyone is waiting for you, and I think Anya will wanna know what’s just happened”

Clarke nodded against Bellamy’s chest before she wiped her eyes and lifted her chin, ready to go back and face her friends. Or more so, face Anya.

\\\\\

Lexa tried to be quiet as she snuck into her uncle’s house but apparently she wasn’t as quiet as she thought she was because her uncle found her in the bathroom a few minutes after she started to clean herself up. 

“Lexa? What are you doing here?” He rubbed at his eyes, obviously still a little half asleep. 

“I needed somewhere to sleep for the night, I didn’t think you’d mind”

“No of course not, you’re welcome here any- what happened to you?” he quickly entered further into the bathroom to inspect his niece’s face, “dammit Lexa, you’ve got blood everywhere”

“I was trying to clean up, I’m sorry. I’ll fix it, you’re okay to go back to bed”

“What happened, Lexa?” he ignored her request.

“Nothing. It was just a little fight. It’s not as bad as it looks”

“A fight? Why are you fighting? Here, sit down and let me clean you up properly” he gestured for Lexa to sit on the edge of the bath as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet to find some rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls to clean her burst lip. 

Gus was gentle with her as he cleaned her cuts, and was quite the agony aunt with the situation. He understood why Lexa acted the way she did, which made her feel that less bit guilty for it after the way Clarke reacted but he agreed that she shouldn’t have acted the way she did. Especially when she was finally beginning to live her dream, she couldn’t have news like this stuck to her name in case it jeopardised her newly confirmed career. Admittedly, she hadn’t even thought of that, all she could think of was that scumbag having his hands on her Clarke, she didn’t deserve to be treated like that and she couldn’t keep her anger from boiling over. That’s why she punched him, and she didn’t regret it.

Once she was cleaned up, she reassured her uncle that she was okay and made her way back to her old room, knowing that Anya and Lincoln would probably appear sooner or later so she readied herself for yet another scolding.

And just as she thought, they both appeared 20 minutes later, Anya storming straight to Lexa’s room without bothering to even knock, “you absolute idiot!”

“Nice to see you too, Anya” she responded without even bothering to open her eyes.

“Don’t act all smart with me. What the hell were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten hurt, then how would you play soccer, huh?”

“Oh my god, Anya will you quit it! Not everything is about soccer, okay!? He put his hands on her without her permission, he fucking deserved it!” she raised her voice back at Anya. 

“Okay, I’m going to have to ask you both to keep it down. You’re going to wake my dad, so calm down. Both of you” Lincoln intervened with a calming voice. 

“Sorry babe” Anya shot him an apologetic smile before turning her glare back to Lexa, “you’re right, everything isn’t about soccer but when you’re literally this close to living you’re dream and you risk it for a stupid bar fight, it damn well is! Not to mention how upset you’ve left Clarke”

“What the hell do you care if Clarke is upset? You don’t even want us to be together” 

“You’re right, I didn’t but she proven time and time again that she’s good for you. Even she could see how stupid you were tonight and you pushed her away with your stupid temper”

“Leave me alone, Anya. I’m really not in the mood for this right now”, Lexa turned to lay on her side, facing away from her cousin and best friend. 

“Maybe we should just leave her, let her calm down” she heard Lincoln speak quietly.

“No way, she’s got to hear this. We get it, you were trying to protect Clarke but she doesn’t need you to get yourself into a bloody fist fight to be protected. She’s worried sick over you, she was crying when we found her because YOU decided to take your shit out on her. She put herself in the middle of you two idiots to calm you down and get you out of there before security could get to you. Before anyone could find out it was you. She saved you from this haunting your ass and the Chicago Red Stars finding out about your stupid temper. And here you are, hiding away from her all because she didn’t agree with your outburst. You need to get yourself together and go apologise to her. Tonight, Lexa or I swear-“

“OKAY! God dammit Anya just leave me alone. Let me get myself straightened out and I’ll go home. Now just please piss the hell off before you make me worse” Lexa interrupted, tired of being lectured. 

“Alright then, good. Glad you listened.”

“Night Lexa, I’m glad you’re okay” Lincoln spoke as he pulled Anya out the room. 

“Hey, thanks for stepping in tonight” she turned to face Lincoln who gave her a small nod in return before they both disappeared, leaving Lexa alone to face her thoughts.

\\\\\

“I just don’t know what I’ve done, O. She just left, she wouldn’t even look at me” Clarke lay with her head on Octavia’s lap, laying across the sofa whilst Raven sat on the floor by her head, both girls playing with her hair. 

“She was angry, Clarke. It wasn’t you, she just needed to get away and calm down. That’s all. She’ll be back” the girl reassured her. 

“But why was she so angry with me?” Clarke began to silently cry into the girl’s lap.

“She would’ve been angry with any of us, you just happened to be the one that confronted her about it. She’ll realise once she’s calmed down how stupid she was” her best friend continued. 

“Yeah, sweetie, Lexa loves you to death. Heck, I think tonight proved that. She smacked the hell outta that guy for treating you that way, and I know you don’t approve but if someone were to do the same to Octavia, I think I’d lose it too” Raven added. 

“I know she done it to protect me but she can’t go around hitting everyone that hits on me or speaks rudely about me, not when she’s trying to live out her dream. If they found out about this, they might reconsider her spot and I don’t know what she’d do if that were to happen”

“Hey, they won’t find out about it. You got her out of there before anyone could catch her. She’s going to be fine, you’re going to be fine. You two love each other way too much for this to affect it” Raven smiled at her. 

“I think I just wanna go to bed, is that okay?” Clarke sat up from laying across the sofa, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Of course, sweetie. Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own? We can sleep with you if you need us” Raven asked, both of them standing up waiting to follow if needed. 

“I’ll be okay, thank you both though. I don’t know what I’d do without you two” Clarke smiled as she put her arms around the both of them, creating a group hug. 

“We love you, Clarke”

“Yeah, we love you, we’ll always be here for you”

“I love you two too” Clarke gave them one last squeeze before she let go and headed to her bedroom, “night guys”

“Night Clarke” they both said in unison.

Clarke finally rid herself of her dress and got dressed in shorts and one of Lexa’s shirts to sleep in. This was not how she imagined her night would end when she was getting dressed earlier in the night, opting to dress up that little bit more sexy for Lexa’s benefit. Planning a night filled of Lexa, Lexa and more Lexa, she was supposed to be curled up in her arms right now but instead she was laying in an empty bed, with only her shirt and pillow to comfort her. And the added bonus of a sore heart just to aid in her failed attempts of sleeping. 

She tossed and turned, her mind not shutting off from tonight’s events and the cuts and bruises on Lexa’s face, sleep avoiding her for what seemed like hours before it finally stopped running and she fell asleep. 

She could feel a shift in the bed, but her head hurt too much and her eyes were too heavy to open them, believing she was just still half asleep and imagining it until she began to feel the soft caress of her cheek. She noticed that the skin was a little rougher than usual, but she knew it was Lexa, she knew before she even opened her eyes. Maybe Lexa looked crazed and violent earlier but no one ever touched or treated her with so much care, like she could break under her touch if she wasn’t careful enough. 

“Lexa?” she croaked, her throat dry and sore from crying so much and the effects of sleep.

“I’m right here, baby. I’m right here” Lexa’s voice was as soft as her touch, her Lexa was back.

Clarke opened her eyes, the darkness of the room hiding most of the damage to Lexa’s face but she could still see the cuts on her lip and cheek, and apparently one above her eye that she hadn’t noticed before. She drew in a breath, quickly moving to sit up to study her face more efficiently as she gingerly reached out to touch her. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks, I’m okay” Lexa smiled weakly, cringing a little as the cut on her lip stretched. 

“About earlier, I-“

Lexa cut her off, taking both of her hands in hers and taking them away from her face, “I shouldn’t have hit him, I know I shouldn’t have. But I don’t regret it, Clarke. I won’t stand by and let people treat you like that, I can’t be that person. I’ll always protect you, whether you think you need it or not. That being said though, I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did when you confronted me for it. I was still angry, god Clarke, I was so angry. If you weren’t there, I don’t know what would’ve happened. Thank you, thank you for making me stop and for getting me out of there, you protected me too. I’m just- I’m so sorry for treating you like that. You don’t deserve it. God, I’m sorry, Clarke. Please forgive me.” Lexa raised both of Clarke’s hands to her mouth and kissed her knuckles, tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

“Hey don’t cry, it’s okay, I forgive you. You were trying to protect me, I should have realised that sooner” Clarke noticed the bruising beginning to form on Lexa’s knuckles and pulled her hand to her lips instead, gently brushing her lips over the bruising skin, “you were protecting me”.

“I’ll always protect you. I don’t know what I’d do if anything were to happen to you, I can’t even bare to think about it” Lexa’s head lowered. 

“Nothing is going to happen to me, Lexa. I’m right here, and after all, I’ve got you to protect me, right?”

Lexa lifted her head again, that small smile on her lips, trying not to irritate her cut, “right”.

Clarke shifted over the bed, creating space for Lexa to climb in, “will you lay with me? I suck at sleeping without you” she confessed.

Lexa kicked off her boots and freed herself of her jeans before she climbed into bed beside Clarke, laying to face her as she rested her hand over the girl’s middle, pulling her closer against her until both their noses were practically touching. 

“I’m so mindlessly, hopelessly in love with you, Clarke Griffin” Lexa whispered in the dark.

“Good because I’m mindlessly and hopelessly in love with you too, Lexa Woods” Clarke responded before she nestled herself under Lexa’s chin, her nose taking in the unique scent that was her Lexa as it pressed against her chest. The gentle rhythm of her breathing and simply the feeling of being in Lexa’s arms finally sending her into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i fucking suck at describing dresses so here's what Clarke's looks like if ya'll are curious
> 
> http://www.cheapformalstore.com/images/UploadPic/simplydress/black-dress-JN-1001-a.jpg


	27. Home to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after trying to write to 30 chapters, I just couldn't do it without feeling like I was wasting my time and simply writing fillers that wasn't that interesting. So this is it, this is the end of this part of the series (yes, I made it a series). I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending, and will hopefully have the next chapter up in a weeks time. Updates might become less frequent thanks to uni starting back up but i'll do my best to get chapters out as soon as i can. 
> 
> I'm so excited to start part 2 of this series, so many ideas swarming around my head!
> 
> So stick with me, guys and see what's next for all 4 girls.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave me some feedback, and even some expectations for the next part? I wanna hear what you guys are expecting :)

The sound of her alarm woke Clarke from sleep, her eyes too heavy to open as she groaned loudly hoping her girlfriend was awake to turn that damn thing off. But no movement, she groaned again in one last attempt to save her from moving those few inches to stop the dreadful noise. Apparently her girlfriend slept like a damn rock, making no movement whatsoever from her position beside Clarke, her face half buried into the pillow. With a huff, Clarke reached over and found her phone, swiping the screen to stop the noise.

“I thought you’d never turn that thing off” she heard from beside her.

“You're awake?” Clarke was certain the girl was sleeping.

“How could I possibly sleep through you huffing and puffing about having to move?” She asked, moving her head to reveal her whole face. God, what a sight to wake up to every morning, Clarke was never going to tire of it.

“You didn't think to maybe turn the alarm off for me?”

“Nope! It's not my first day back, I'm not moving from this spot” Lexa smiled lazily, closing her eyes again and nuzzling into the sheets.

“I think I've changed my mind about how much I love waking up to you, you ass” Clarke was nothing but jealous of Lexa not having to get out of bed. 7am was not an acceptable time to wake up.

Lexa took hold of Clarke’s arm and pulled her over on top of her so she was straddling the brunette, “I think I know a way to change your mind yet again” Lexa whispered and suddenly Clarke was fully aware of how sexy her girlfriend’s voice was with the effects of sleep. Lexa pulled her head down to her with her hands in blonde hair and met their lips. It was gentle, unbearably gentle but every time Clarke tried to deepen it, Lexa bit down on her lip and returned to the gentle touches. 

“You're not changing my mind at all with your games” Clarke whined against Lexa’s lips on frustration.

Lexa’s free hand began to tickle along Clarke’s ribs, just below her breast after it made its way into her shirt, “always so impatient, Clarke. Playing with you is too much fun” Lexa confessed. 

“I think I hate you” Clarke pulled away, sitting on the girl’s hips whilst her hand still brushed along her ribs and the other now rested on the other side of her ribs.

“I think I might punish your ass for that remark later” Lexa spoke casually, and Clarke hated how her body heat up at the possibility of that, causing her breath to catch. She also hated that smart little smirk on Lexa’s face as the girl know it too. Her body really needed to get a hold of itself.

Her first day back at University was not going to go as planned, particularly due to the sexual frustration she was stuck having to deal with all day. Waking up to Lexa was the worst (or the best, she still hasn't decided).

\\\\\

Lexa tried to stay in bed all day, like she really did but she was never very good at lazing around and that's why she found herself at the gym a few hours after Clarke had left for class. She figured she may as well work on improving her fitness and strength for the national league.

It was in the gym that she received the phone call from her new manager. It had been 3 weeks since Lexa had signed the contract that officially made her the new member of the Chicago Red Stars, although her time at the club wouldn't officially start for over 6 months from now, instead they wanted to focus on training her to their standards and routines, easing her into the transition of college soccer to the national league. And as raring as Lexa was to get this underway and start her career, she was grateful for the little extra time she had to spend with Clarke before she had to start spending 75% of her life in Chicago and travelling around the country for matches. It also gave her the chance to finish the last year of her major.

“Good afternoon, Lexa. It's Rory Dames here, are you free to speak?”

“Afternoon, Mr Dames. Yes, of course. If you could just give me two seconds to get away from the noise” Lexa tried to be as formal and polite as possible, she was still highly intimidated by the head coach. Lexa made her way out of the gym and stood outside in the hallway where no one would be around to interrupt. “What can I do for you, Mr Dames?”

“Please Lexa, call me Rory.”

“Rory, sorry”

“We’ve got an opportunity for you, unfortunately one of our forwards - Jen Hoy - has torn her ACL during training and will be out for the next 6 months, and even then won’t be able to play many minutes. We are aware that your contract doesn’t start you until mid-March but with this injury, in order for us to feel secure next season, we’d need that extra forward on the bench. Basically, we’d like to move your starting date further forward. January 5th to be precise.” Lexa really didn’t want to make this decision without Clarke, the girl was already worrying about what would happen to them after Lexa moved and began her career but that’s what it was, her career and she needed this. The team needed her and she wasn’t about to start off on the wrong foot with them. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear about Hoy. Of course I just have rearrange a few things but I see no problem with being ready for January, Sir. The sooner I get started, the better, in my opinion” Lexa smiled through the phone. 

“Great, Lexa! I’m so happy to hear that. Take the time that you need to organise everything and let me know if you have any issues. I look forward to working with you, I’m excited to see what the future holds for you and what you can bring to this team”

“Thank you so much, Sir. I look forward to it too” Lexa couldn’t refrain from using formal language, it just didn’t feel right, just yet.

“Alright, good luck with everything. Bye, Lexa”

“Goodbye, sir” and with that, Lexa hung up and leaned against the wall. In just under 4 month, she’d be leaving Michigan Tech, leaving her home with Octavia, Raven and more importantly, Clarke. She’d be leaving everything she has ever known to start this new life in Chicago and as terrifying as it sounded, she couldn’t hold back the excitement that was bubbling in her stomach at the knowledge she would be beginning her life as a professional soccer player. Her dream was coming true. 

But first, she was faced with telling Clarke. And Lexa knew it wasn’t going to go without some tears. 

\\\\\

Clarke was currently sitting in her last lecture of the day and the most tedious of them all – biochemistry – as she struggled to pay attention. She was twiddling her pen between her fingers, staring at the presentation in front of her and honestly trying to pay attention but she was so close to finishing for the day, so close to ending this damn 7 hour day and getting back to her Lexa. The girl that had been running through her mind all day thanks to her damn antics in bed this morning. Honestly, that girl needs to learn to behave when Clarke cannot afford to have a full day of staring blankly at presentations and lessons whilst she fantasises about Lexa’s lips, her skin, that unbelievably talented mouth and set of hands. 

Dammit, distracted again!

10 more minutes passed and the lecturer finally finished, allowing everyone to pack up and get out the place as quick as possible. Monday’s were the longest day of the week for her and her fellow pre-meds and it was finally over.

She made her way out of campus and began her walk back home, missing the closeness of the on-campus dorm rooms that were never more than a 5 minute walk to and from any class. Not that they lived far from campus, it was only a 15 minute walk but the longer she had to walk, the slower she would get to see Lexa again. And she REALLY needed to see Lexa, she had spent too long being frustrated today, she was fixing that as soon as possible. 

Walking through the front door, she was greeted by Raven “hey princess, you look like the day I had” she laughed.

“Where’s Lexa?”

Raven narrowed her eyes at Clarke, “uh in the bedroom, why? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah yeah, everything is fine. I suggest leaving or putting some headphones in though” she winked before making her way to the bedroom that she and Lexa shared. 

“Being thrown out my own house so she can get laid. The audacity” Raven mumbled before grabbing trusty red leather jacket and opting to go work in the garage, listening to those to bone was not her ideal Monday night. 

When she threw open the bedroom door, Lexa was already half naked as she stood in her sports bra and leggings, and Clarke could still see the slight glisten of sweat on her back, clearly just home from the gym. This girl was out to kill her today. 

“Oh hey baby, how wa-“ Lexa was cut off when Clarke pushed her down onto the bed, wasting no time before she climbed on top of her and straddled her hips. “Not that I’m complaining but what’s this all about?”

Before answering, Clarke pulled her blouse over her head then taking both of Lexa’s hands and placing them on her hips before she leaned over the girl and began to kiss her neck, “Do you know how difficult it is to concentrate in class when all I can think about is your mouth between my legs?” she spoke sultry in between kisses. 

“Mm I can imagine that’s quite distracting” Lexa smiled, her eyes closing as she lost herself in the sensations of Clarke’s mouth and tongue exploring the skin of her neck. She was trying to fight back the moans every time Clarke’s teeth would sink into her skin, and instead opted to dig her fingers into Clarke’s waist. 

Clarke really didn’t want to waste time with too much foreplay, honestly, all she wanted was Lexa to relieve her of the frustration that was building in her all day and deal with the mess that was her panties right now. And that’s exactly why she didn’t waste any more time, she climbed off of Lexa in order to remove her jeans, followed by her ruined panties, “yet another wasted pair of my favourites, do you see what you’re doing to me?”

Lexa had elevated herself by leaning back on her elbows and drinking in the sight of the nearly naked Clarke in front of her, “I’m not even sorry” she smirked, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at her as she worked on the hooks on her bra, before she removed it. 

“Move up the bed” Clarke ordered. 

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “are you trying to dominate me, Clarke?”

“I’m trying to sit on your face so if you would please” she gestured her hands for her to move up the bed, and when Lexa began to move she knew the idea had won the girl over. Smiling in victory, she began to climb onto the bed and made her way up Lexa’s body. 

“Your throne awaits, princess” Lexa smirked down at her and Clarke couldn’t even find the effort to tell her off for using that god awful nickname again. Instead she continued to climb her body before she was on her knees, one on both sides of Lexa’s face, fully exposing herself to her girlfriend. 

She looked down at the girl, watching as she licked her lips before she felt her hands wrapping around her, fingers digging into her ass and then a tongue licking the few sticky spots on her thighs from her day of torture. She lost herself in just watching her girlfriend below her, watching as her eyes kept darting to Clarke’s pussy and listening to those little sounds of delight every time she got a little taste of it. 

But then she felt Lexa’s nose nudge against her clit, realising the girl was taking in her smell and her hands grabbed against the wooden headboard, “lower” she heard the commanding voice from Lexa and she obeyed, giving herself to Lexa. 

She knew she wasn’t going to last long, she knew it the second she felt Lexa’s tongue make contact with her folds, licking her from slit to clit. She grabbed the headboard till her knuckles were white as her body began to shake at the sensations colliding with her body “oh fuck” she mumbled under her breath. 

Lexa’s mouth began to devour her in all the best ways, and her hands had now reached up to pinch and roll her breasts, Clarke was finding it difficult to even think straight as her body took over and she began to aid Lexa’s mouth by grinding down on her face. As she predicted, it didn’t take her long before she was climbing higher and higher and with her head thrown back, praying to a god she didn’t believe she began to fall into the abyss of explosions and sparks. 

When she opened her eyes again, she swung her leg over and fell back, sitting against the headboard as her chest rose and fell heavily, trying to regain her breath. Lexa turned to lay on her side, head resting in her palm as she leaned up on her elbow and used her other hand to wipe at the corner of her mouth to clean herself of Clarke’s juices. 

“I feel so used and dirty” Lexa smirked up at her.

“I can’t feel my legs” Clarke responded, her head tilted back against the headboard, her body still sensitive and tingling from the aftershocks.

“What can I say? I’m good at what I do, baby” 

“How the hell am I supposed to live without this every day? No more daily orgasms come March” Clarke whined. When Lexa didn’t reply with her usual cocky remarks, Clarke looked down at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. “Baby?”

“Rory Dames called today, the head coach at Red Stars, and uh the plans have changed” Lexa spoke quietly, not quite meeting her eyes. 

“What’s changed?” she reached her hand over to play with a strand of Lexa’s hair.

“I leave January” Lexa stated bluntly, ripping the band aid off. 

Clarke felt her heart squeeze, and not in the good way. She felt like the air had been knocked from her lungs, and she could feel the tears welling up at the back of her eyes, “January?” she choked out, trying to hold it together. 

Lexa moved to sit up, crossing her legs as she sat on the bed beside Clarke and took her hand in hers, entwining their fingers, “One of the forwards got injured, and they need me to be ready sooner than anticipated. I start January 5th.” 

Clarke leaned her head back against the headboard again, blinking to try and keep the tears from forming in her eyes but failed, they started to fall from her eyes and her breathing became uneven as she fought it. She didn’t wanted to do this, to be upset over Lexa going on to start her dreams but it also meant she was leaving, leaving Clarke and everything they have here and she had no idea what would happen to them when it happened. “That’s great, Lexa. Really, you’re going to be living your dream so soon, I’m so proud of you” she weakly smiled at her girlfriend through her tears.

“Baby” Lexa spoke softly, reaching forward and wiping the tears that were cascading down her cheeks, “we’re going to be okay” she tried to reassure her. 

Clarke shook her head weakly, “you don’t know that, Lexa. God, I want to spend my forever with you, I can’t imagine being with anyone else anymore. You’ve ruined that for me, because if they’re not you then I can’t but this is going to change everything. You won’t be here, sure we’ll promise to call each other every day but before you know it, we’ll be too busy and we’ll go days without talking to each other. Everything is going to change, Lexa. Everything.” 

Lexa shifted closer to her, taking her face in both her hands and making Clarke look at her, “not everything, Clarke. It’s not going to change me loving you, wanting you. Don’t underestimate how much I love you, we’ll figure this out because I’m not losing you, I can’t handle losing you. We’ll figure this out” she repeated again. 

Clarke nodded, and she really tried but she couldn’t hold back the sobs that began to ripple through her body and she was pulled into Lexa’s arms, holding her as tightly as she could. 

“I’ll always come back home to you, Clarke Griffin. No matter what happens, I’ll always come home to you”


End file.
